Pride of the Fanalis Clan
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: To think that a weak woman like me would have been granted with a second chance at life, and what a life it was. It sure left me breathless. OC, Self-Insert
1. Prologue: the Person that Came and Went

Recently I have fallen in love with the anime called 'Magi' and I absolutely adore it. I _had _to write a story about it. Anyway, as you can see this story will be about a self-insert, a girl from our normal world who gets transported into the Magi universe.

To all the Magi lovers, enjoy and do leave a review behind, that would make my day!

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ Nothing has been purchased more dearly than the little bit of reason and sense of freedom which now constitutes our pride._

_–_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

.

.

**Prologue: the Person that Came and Went as Well**

* * *

_Death_.

It had never felt as calming as now.

To think that Life would disappear so quick- truly, it was an enigma. I didn't die from anything serious, well, it depends on the person's perspective. My mother had asthma and through her genetic codes I had received it too. Unfortunately, between the two of us my chronic disease seemed to be even worse than her. And through an asthma attack where I was too late to use my inhaler I had died.

At first it had been excruciatingly painful. Like snakes crawling on you, and then they choke you with their slimy tails, hissing in enjoyment. That feeling that you get when you couldn't breath and yet the air was filled with enough oxygen for more than seven billion people.

How cruel could God be?

I had choked while others could breath effortlessly.

I had died while other lived further.

I had abandoned my family while other families were rejoicing together.

My proud father, my gentle mother, my annoying little sister. I had left them all without a goodbye-_that_ was the most heartbreaking thought that dwelled within my torturing mind. That was all I that I regretted, nothing else.

My father-the person who had encouraged me to continue living on.

My mother-if there was a person in this world who I admired the most, it would be her. Sure, she wasn't a saint, all humans had their faults, but at least she tried to do her best day in day out. Whenever I would look into her eyes I could see the guilt that ate her away when she saw that I had to struggle with my unfortunate condition. And although I had reassured her countless of times, she had always blamed herself for it. So, I had tried to hide the fact that my illness was eating at my soul, putting up a smile for everyone's sake.

My little sister-the person who looked up at me, admiring her strong, big sister who fought daily to survive another tiring day.

But now, I felt free.

The constricting feeling within my lungs, the fear of not being able to inhale fresh, sweet oxygen, the burden on my shoulders for putting a happy mask for the sake of my family...

_All gone._

It felt absolutely euphoric, as if I could run for miles and never get out of breath, as if I could swim till the end of the world without drowning, as if I could withstand anything that was thrown towards me. Every challenge that would be given to me, I'd be able to conquer it.

_Nothing would be able to stop the suppressed feelings within me, clawing their ways out._

Unfortunately this overwhelming power that was surging through me was useless now. I had died. I had left everyone.

Really, to give me this amount of energy _after _I died made me very frustrated.

...and now I felt nothing but an emptiness that stirred within me.

* * *

How many days had passed in this black hole of nothingness?

What's worse, the amount of energy seemed to increase daily, which made my frustration grow.

I felt trapped and the only thing I could do was drift mindlessly, hoping that I would reach the end of this never-ending tunnel. This couldn't possible be the white tunnel that everyone had described joyously. The place that would lead every soul into paradise.

...till now I got nothing more than a high amount of energy and stacks upon stacks of frustration.

_Where the Hell did I get into? _

Something inside of me told me that this question was better left unanswered, and yet the curiosity within me urged me to solve this puzzle.

* * *

Days went by and boredom was my ever-persistent companion.

If I didn't get out of this blackness then I would kick my way- "_Shhh. Little one, I know you're dying to get out of there, but won't you stay inside for a bit longer?"__  
_

Startled at the mysterious, warm voice, I tried to pinpoint the location of it. What the hell was going on? Was I losing my sanity?

_"Inside you're safe and protected. No one will ever hurt you."_

This was starting to creep me out. One second I was surrounded by nothing but darkness and then out of nowhere I hear voices in my head. I couldn't even speak up and demand what this craziness was all about. I had never met this person and yet she (she sounded like a female) was protecting me. And then I felt an undeniably amount of love and fondness, it stirred something within me, something that made me long to hear more from this mysterious person.

I tried to think of every outcome of the situation I was put in. It could be some crazy psychopath with a very sick fetish, or a deranged lunatic who had escaped from the mental institute. And then all those arguments were pushed away by the fact that I had died, I was sure I had died.

...that's actually a good question?

Could I have died? _Did I actually die? _

Did someone save me right on time?

But then, why did I feel so calm and serene without any trouble? I didn't even have a problem with my lungs, so I couldn't possibly be alive. I would've needed my inhalers and medication sooner or later. Though none of that happened.

..then what was really going on here?

* * *

I tried to scream and cry out for help but no one came to my rescue. And no sound escaped my lips. Something was squeezing the life out of me, pushing me out. Breathing was getting difficult. The force of the push became stronger and stronger until it felt as if I would choke-_no breath, no help, alone. _

If I could cry I would've been in tears already. _Someone, please, help me out. _

With all my might I struggled against the vice grip and for a moment I thought I would succeed, until the pushing became unbearably strong and I was rendered useless at the sheer strength of it. Before I knew it I was bombarded by heavy scents, loud screaming-my entire senses were on overload and I struggled like a vicious madman, but I was once again rendered useless when a strong grip pulled me up and everything turned upside down for me.

I didn't know why I could describe it well, but the sound of the wind, the smell of many people (forested scent?), and many more. Though, I still couldn't open my eyes properly, only peeking, but the strong array of light made my eyes hurt too much, so that left me blind for the moment.

For one thing I was glad about, and that was the place I was in was way more spacious than before.

..unfortunately, I was at the mercy of these people. To my utmost shock and embarrassment I someone slapped my _naked _butt cheeks hard, making me gasp out in humiliation and then the sound of crying came next. And what's even worse?

_The crying came from my lips. _

Things were becoming chaotic and left me with more and more questions. Then big arms turned me up and cradled me close, where I could literally hear the soft beating of a heart. Strangely, it soothed me and the smell and warmth coming from this person too.

"_Shh. Everything will be alright," _came the strong, baritone voice from my holder.

The crying subdued after hearing that rich voice and I instantly felt safe and protected, but for the love of God I didn't know why or how or when it happened. I felt the rush of the wind and suddenly I was in another set of arms. Strangely, this person's smell made me instantly calm down, even more so than the first person. But I scrunched my nose in disgust the moment I smelt a strong coppery scent; **_blood._**

Almost, I almost started crying all over again, until the same womanly voice spoke up, "_Shh. My beloved daughter, my darling May, you're safe."_

A strange feeling within me burst out at the sound of that voice. This was ridiculous, I was a grown-up woman-How could I be carried like this? I was too big. And how dare that person slap my ass, I'd make him regret it the moment I could fight back. And why the hell could i be calmed down by a woman's voice who I had never heard of before?

The pile of absurdity was getting higher and I was being buried under it.

Another voice spoke up, the same baritone one from before, "_This girl shall bring forth pride and honor to our clan."_

_"Indeed she will."_

What were these insane people talking about? Pride? Honor? Clan?

Let me tell you; being confused is one thing, but being mind-fucked was painstakingly annoying and led to a throbbing headache. So, stubborn old me wanted to see these psychopaths for myself. Keeping in mind that the light was too strong for my eyes, probably because I had been in that damned black hole from before, my eyes weren't used to it, I opened them slowly.

Flinching slightly when I opened them too fast, I tried again, calmed this time.

..and what I saw left me shocked till the core for above me were two unfamiliar blurry faces.

Normally I would've started crying and screaming but why would I do such a thing? It would only lead to more aggression and humiliation. Instead, I stared at the unknown faces, trying to study the outlines of their faces, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not see their faces batter.

Great, I was being _wo_manhandled and now I was blind too? On top of that I had asthma, oh joy. Bring forth many joyful things to me because I really can't get enough of all of them.

Note the sarcasm.

Although I didn't have any problem with my lungs, in fact, I felt even better than before. Never did I felt so at ease with my lungs, which was another strange phenomenon. And another addition for the piles and piles of questions that seemed to increase rapidly.

"_I have a great feeling about this child, Mira, a very great feeling."_

And then I was pulled even closer towards the woman called Mira, something strange was inserted inside of my mind. To my increasing confusion a warm liquid caressed my taste buds, leaving me no choice but to swallow it. Strange, this almost tasted like ..milk? Hungry for more, I sucked more and more. This was horrifying-_what was happening to me? _

This strong, healthy body that was foreign to me. These strange people who were treating me weirdly. These overbearing senses of mine; smell and hearing mostly.

What in the name of God was going on here?


	2. Chapter 1: Unraveled Mysteries

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ __One may say the eternal mystery of the world is its comprehensibility. _

_–_

_Albert Einstein_

.

.

**Chapter 1: Unraveled Mysteries**

* * *

It was until many months passed that I understood where I was, and who I was with.

The so-called psychopaths as I had dubbed them were in reality my parents, which was strange since I already had parents. But that didn't even matter to them, I had tried talking to them, but only gibberish baby-talk left my lips. That was another aspect that confused me to death-the moment I had realized that I was turned into a baby again, I was baffled and shocked beyond imagination. At first I thought I was crazy and hallucinating...

I mean, really, who wouldn't question their sanity when they would be in my place?

But gradually on I accepted that I had been reborn into another body, a baby's body to be precise, but that was far from the strangest. I hadn't even accepted my situation, nor did I understood it, when a third aspect hit me like a bus. The people who called themselves my parents had an oddity that left me with more questions.

Red hair, that was a normal occurrence, nothing weird about that.

..and with it, they had red eyes, which wasn't normal at all. I had thought that it could be contact lenses, but I scratched that option out when I saw more people with red hair and eyes. Everywhere I had been taken to, everyone had the same physical appearances, well, the hair and the eyes, that was. And most of them also had piercings under their lips.

To make matters even worse, they seemed to wear very strange clothes, tunics, strange dresses and whatnot. This wasn't something that the people from the modern time would wear. That wasn't even all of it, literally everyone had weapons on them, ranging from sword to spears. It felt as if I would be skewered by one of them at any possible time, however the contrary happened. Most of the women cooed at me, much to my horror and the men scrutinized me like a hunter judging whether I was capable of being one of them.

To my relief, they all accepted my presence within their clan of red-haired warrior.

My mind supplied me with many valid arguments, but I stuck to one of them; this was a tribe of warriors, probably from the Amazon or something.

Of course I somehow felt familiar seeing all these fiery-haired people together, but my doubtful thoughts would be confirmed a few years laterI had been _reborn _into this healthier new-born body.

* * *

"May, what did I tell you about following me?" The giant red-haired man spoke in annoyance.

I stubbornly kept my gaze on him, crossing my arms and keeping eye contact with him. This kept going on until the person I referred to as father sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can come, but don't get in the way."

Happily nodding, I trotted after him with my little feet. Father always walked like a mighty and proud man, his strides quivering the earth underneath him. I really felt sorry for whoever dared to oppose him-he could be ruthless, I could see it in his stormy eyes that would narrow like a hawk whenever one would say something he disagreed with.

A frown marred my face when father suddenly stopped, making me bump into him. He turned around to face me with his calculating eyes, "Hmm...maybe I should start training you instead of letting you roam around like a wild monkey." He scratched his cheek, "Four years is a nice age to start your training."

Puffing my cheeks out in defiance, and ignoring his amused look, I glared at him, "I'm no monkey." But I was wondering what this training could entail since I had always dreamed of getting trained by father.

"No?"

"No." I repeated firmly, "I'm more like a lioness!"

He chuckled warmly and crouched down in front of me, the coldness from his eyes disappearing and a warmth that was only preserved for mother and I took its place. "How about we turn you into the Queen of the animals?" It was more a question than an answer, but I really wanted to learn how to fight like the older boys.

This new life that had been given to me was amazing. I had no problems with my lungs, and my blindness was no blindness at all, but a temporary lack of sight. Sure, at first I had been quiet, not talking to my parents, but slowly on I accepted them and the sincere love that they felt towards me.

Parental love was something that no one could fake and I fell victim to it, _willingly so_.

Their sincerity and worry towards my secluded persona made me question my behavior. Here they were, a husband and wife, who had wanted to have a child and they got me; a reincarnated mess of confusion and lack of social skills. None could blame me though, I had been scared to my wits, _I still was, _however these people didn't deserve this.

Sure, I missed my old family, in fact I thought daily of them. And somehow I knew they would want me to live this life to its fullest, to broaden my skills since I couldn't do anything strenuous in my old life, not even running, or swimming, or anything fun at all. I had been a prisoner within my own body. And that crushed my Will to survive. I had nothing but trouble for my parents and sister. Begrudgingly, I was glad that I had died-I couldn't help it, but dying had refreshed and blasted all the worries away. Wow, I sure as hell sound like a masochist. Who'd want to die?

If people could read my mind they'd question whether I was becoming crazy or not.

I blinked my eyes when I felt someone poking my forehead. "Huh?"

"You're spacing out, May," was my father's reply.

Blushing, I mumbled an apology and focused my attention on my father.

He accepted my apology and spoke up, "From today on we'll start you training. If you accept this, you'll have to finish it until the end. Only after agreeing this condition will I train you. What shall your answer be?"

Without hesitating, I replied affirmatively, "I accept, Father."

A tiny smile present on his face, "I didn't accept anything less from you, May."

I couldn't help it but his praises were really heart-warming. And not able suppressing my childish actions, I hugged the person who I addressed as father. After a few seconds, he patted my head fondly and took a step backwards. "This won't be fun at all."

"I know."

He continued, "You'll have to wake up early."

"I don't care." I replied stubbornly.

Chuckling, he ruffled my hair and crossed his arms, "Today, we'll only start with the basics, like running."

And so I followed after him, through the wide, vast land filled with multiple, dangerous animals and large birds. This was how I started my training, this was how I started to acknowledge my life as May.

* * *

A bird screeched loudly, and somewhere far away a lion roared. This had somehow became my alarm clock. So, I snapped my eyes open and got up, doing small stretches to shake the sleepiness off. Soundlessly, I walked out of my small tent towards my parents' tent. This had been an idea of my father, who had recommended that I should get my own tent to learn and live independently.

At first mother had been adamant against it, but when I sided with my father, she reluctantly agreed, though she occasionally visited me. It was really adoring how she fussed over me, saying that I was growing too fast for her liking. Her gentleness reminded me of my real mother and i was glad that their resemblances were the same, well, their personality. Physical appearances not so much.

I was grateful for that fact, since this way I had a memento from my real mother within my second mother.

..somehow it was confusing to take them apart since they had many similarities, which wasn't the same for my father. My real father had been a goofy man who laughed a lot while my second father was more reserved. But all in all, I was happy to be _re_born into this new life. On occasions I did miss them, nostalgia hitting me, but instead of wallowing in despair I put more effort in pleasing my new parents. This was both of my parents would be proud of me.

"Morning father, mother." I greeted them with a wide smile. When I saw mother huddled close to my father my smile widened. And the small blush that adorned his cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

Mira, my mother, returned the gesture, "May-chan, there is something we have to tell you."

I tilted my head to the side, but understanding came to me when she touched her flat stomach. "What do you think of having a sibling?"

"Err..?" I was left speechless-a sibling, another addition to our loving family. I glanced at my father, noting how silent he had become, and then my mother, who was biting her lip in worry. Smiling warmly, I nodded, "A little sister would be great."

Their reactions were simultaneous; father smiled at that reply and mother giggled, responding with a, "Really, May-chan, you gave us a scare."

Inwardly, I was congratulating my father for his sneaky idea of teaching me independence while in reality he wanted some alone time with Mira. Sneaky bastard, but one that was a good father. "When will I get to see my little sister?" Even now I still loved having a little sister, protecting her from all the evil in the world. I wanted to be an even better sister than I had ever been.

"What if you had a brother?" Father questioned me, ruby-red boring into mine.

The smile plastered on my face never disappeared, "Then I would still love him, be it a brother or a sister. But my preference goes to a little sister."

Mother giggled and stood up, "Well, let's wait and see what'll happen in the future, ne?"

With a nod, I followed after her, helping her with the food that she had prepared.

Excitement at the thought of having another sister made me even more fired up. I had to become even stronger in order to keep her safe, _at all costs._

* * *

Training had become rougher and much difficult than I had predicted. And then came the day that I questioned my father about our clan after witnessing something inhumane, something that left me shocked, just like the day I had been _re_born.

"Father, h-how..?"

Said man sighed softly, patting the spot beside him, the one that was broken or shattered into oblivion.

Obeying him, I sat down next to him, shivering when I looked at the ruptured ground that surrounded us. "As you have noticed all of our clan member have red hair and red eyes, just like you." This was something I had accepted, so I nodded, "But that isn't all that we possess. You see, we are no normal tribe."

...that much I had figured out.

He leaned slightly backwards, observing the sky above him. Mimicking his movements, I looked up-really, the sky here was much cleaner and prettier than in my hometown. And the air... I inhaled deeply, enjoying the comfy scent that I had associated with home. When father started talking again, I averted my attention back on him, "We are the famed hunting tribe from the Dark Continent-" "Dark Continent?" I interrupted him in confusion, the nae ringing warning bells of in my head. He nodded, glaring at my interruption, "Don't interrupt when someone's talking."

"I apologize, father."

I hated it when I'd get scolded on, one of the drawbacks of being reborn into a baby's body.

"As I said before, we are a hunting tribe, more precisely the best hunting tribes there is." His eyes narrowed, "The fact that we are special isn't because we hunt on animals, or because we all look-alike. No, it's because we possess something far greater, something that no normal human possess."

This was starting to creep me out, what was he trying to say. Above all, what did he mean by not being normal humans? Did it have something to do with the way he had shattered the ground into dust?

"As you have noticed our senses are way above that of a normal human." I nodded in agreement, this was something that had bugged me non-stop when I was little. And very uncomfortable, everything that I smelled felt as if it had been stuffed into my nostrils. So, at first, I was obliged to stuff some cotton into my nose, breathing through my nose. Slowly on, I started taking my nose plugs out, starting with a quarter a day until I didn't need the plugs anymore. Unfortunately it had taken me a year or two to get accustomed to my abnormal high senses.

"But next to that, we also have great physical strength, as you have witnessed before. We can jump to extraordinary heights. Our kicks are like lightning and if I wanted to I could take down the mighty king of beasts in one blow, or even break metal. To top it all off, we also have enhanced speed. But unfortunately, due to our great physical strength we have low quantities of Magoi. But that's not such a bad thing since we pride ourselves on our herculean strength." After each word my face became paler and paler.

Red hair.

Red eyes.

Most names starting with an 'M'.

Piercing under their lips.

Herculean strength.

Inhumane kicks.

...Magoi?

With a shaky voice, I asked him, "W-what's the n-name of our cla-an?"

"Fanalis clan. May, is everything alright, you look pale?"

I scrambled upwards, away from him, and ignored his hurt look. This wasn't possible, what kind of sick person was this. Did he really think he was a Fanalis, to be precise the one from the manga called 'Magi'. This was not possible, these people were a freak show. All having mental, unstable problems. To make matters worse, the rational side of me was actually believing them.

Who wouldn't after witnessing their father killed a roaring lion with one, measly blow, even breaking the ground with it. A normal human couldn't possibly do this, and yet my father achieved it. It looked as if he was gardening, the calm face, the way he had avoided the blood from the dead animal.

I took another step backwards, my wide, frightened eyes set on the crazy man in front of me, "D-Don't come c-closer.."

"May, what is going on?" Father asked worriedly, taking a step forward, "This isn't you, what's wrong?"

The worry was genuine, these people really loved me, but that didn't explain the fact that he saw himself as a Fanalis. That was a manga for God's sake! I couldn't believe this, I couldn't. I had hardly accepted being reborn into an infant's body, and now they were adding a giant pile on top of it by claiming themselves as a the hunting tribe from the Fanalis tribe.

Turning around I ran away from my father, ignoring his shouts. When I looked back, my heart skipped a beat. Even running on full speed, I couldn't outrun him, he was catching up to me. _And fast._

Cursing my luck, I forced my limbs to run even faster, desperation and adrenaline pumping faster and faster within my veins. These people were no normal cosplayers, they were into their roles to the point of thinking like one. It couldn't be true, I couldn't be sent to a another dimension where the world of Magi was recreated. i absolutely refused that. This didn't mean that I hated the mange, on the contrary, I adored it.

Since I couldn't do any normal sports, I was forced to rely on books. So, I swallowed many books, becoming the popular geek of the school, afterwards I found myself falling in love with the world of manga; Fairytail, Naruto, Magi, Sekirei and many more. But this was absurd, unreal and bordering on the brink of insanity, _no_, these people were already insane. And I was in the middle of it.

"May!"

I ignored that shout, he wasn't my father, he was a crazy lunatic. Keep running, don't look back. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side because at that moment a horde of growling saber-tooth tigers appeared out of thin air. I was stuck between a psychopath and man-eating, _correction, _child-eating tigers who resembled an animal that I had only seen in history books and the manga itself.

At first I thought that it might be a dream, but it had been too real to be one.

But my doubt was slowly disappearing as I saw my father jump in front of me, and right on time too. He kicked one of the tigers away, a loud crack resonating through the air. Another one lunged at him, but yet my father kept calm, waiting.

"No! Father!" I screamed loudly and without thinking, this shocked me to no end. My entire body was shaking and trembling as I watched with bated breath as my father slaughtered them one by one, without having an ounce of blood on his warrior's tunic. He somersaulted backwards and opening his mouth, he shouted in rage and let out a battle cry, which scared off the rest of the tigers. Whimpering in defeat, they ran away with their tails between their legs.

At that moment I couldn't possible deny the truth that was in front of me.

..I had really been born into the world of Magi, and my father and mother came from the famed hunting tribe, the Fanalis. The one that would be enslaved and chased after by slave merchants.


	3. Chapter 2: Acknowledgement of a New Life

**May's age: 5 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ __The acknowledgment of our weakness is the first step in repairing our loss. _

_–_

_Thomas a Kempis_

.

.

**Chapter 2: Acknowledgement of a New Life**

* * *

It has already been a week after that incident, and not once did I see father. This actually saddened me, I had scared him with that action of mine, but I couldn't tell him the real reason as to why I did that.

How could I tell him that this world didn't exist, that it was only a figment of someone's imagination, then the situation would become the opposite. _I_ would be seen as the deranged girl of the clan. And mother had fussed over me ever since while in reality she should be taking care of herself and the baby.

I only made things worse. Sighing, I poked the ground with my stick, ignoring the playing children and the working mothers. Why'd everything have to get so difficult? I was really at loss of what to do. And since I made it worse, I had to fix it. This was the person who made sure I was fed, the person who trained me, the person who loved me above everything.

_This was my father. _

Mind made up, I stood up abruptly, earning some confused glances my way. Ignoring them, I sniffed the air, trying to find my father's smell. In that week I had acknowledged my situation, there was no denying it. I had been transported into the world of Magi, while it had seemed wonderful, in reality it's all but not. I was scared out of my wits for the incoming dangers that would surely haunt this world. I was not going to sit by and let everyone trample on me, I wanted to be prepared and trained enough to the point where I could keep my family and myself protected. Like hell I would let them get enslaved.

Over. _My. _**Dead. _Body._**

So, my search for my father started...

* * *

It didn't take me long to find him. He was in an open plain where he was training his martial arts, using the famed Fanalis stance with his one arm outstretched. I knew that he had smelled me way before I had arrived so I didn't announce my presence, instead I opted to watch him as he gracefully thrust out his palms, and throwing violent kicks into the mix.

Really beautiful to watch.

After another quarter, I got up and joined him, mimicking his movements. Although I needed practice, I was slowly on getting the hang of it, much to my delight. Because getting strong fast meant a stable future life for my parents and I, but more importantly a trouble-less life for my (hopefully) little sister. Also, the fact that my parents wouldn't have to watch constantly over me, would increase their chance at staying safe and without trouble. I sure as hell didn't want to burden them.

Engrossed within our daily training session, we didn't return until midnight, worrying mother endlessly. Her stomach had become fairly large, which meant that soon, she would give birth to my little sibling. Father hadn't even uttered a single word until I did.

* * *

_"Father, I-I.." I couldn't even finish my sentence, instead I decided to show my real feelings through the language of the body. That language couldn't lie, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't. _

_He had been shocked at my sudden embrace, but he didn't push me away, he didn't ask any questions, he only tightened the hug, murmuring a soothing, "Everything's alright." just like he had done when I was a new-born baby. _

* * *

And those words had changed him, because in the next morning everything returned back to normal although my parents' questioning gaze lingered on me whenever I would demand for more training. Even when I was dead tired, I would keep training, I had to become strong and well fast.

The clock was ticking and danger was lurking around every corner.

One day my mother questioned my true motive, to which I had answered truthfully, stating, "_I need to become strong in order to protect my family, my little sister, my clan."__  
_

This had probably shocked her, since no child of my age trained this vigorously like me. They did train but not like me-and soon I was becoming one of the strongest huntress of my age.

..and soon after that came the birth of my new sibling.

* * *

Not once did I hear my mother scream in pain; Fanalis women really were strong and could be scary since even dad was wary of mother when she was in an angry mood. Not that I did blame him, I'd rather fight a horde of saber-tooth tigers instead of facing mother's wrath.

Finally after an hour or four it was over and I could hear the crying of a baby, my new sibling. Overjoyed, I rushed inside the tent, seeing my tired mother and my proud father with a glowing face as he cradled the small baby close to him. Their eyes moved towards my petite frame and shuffling quietly towards them, I stared at my father, hands outstretched, "Can I see?"

"What do you know, overprotective sister mode is on."

I giggled softly, my curious eyes set on the small bundle as father handed me the baby. A wide smile stretched on my face when I saw the pure innocence in my arms. "...beautiful," I whispered in amazement, watching as the small baby smacked those small lips, emanating a cute sound.

Mira giggled weakly, "It was like you had predicted, a baby sister to protect."

My eyes widened and snapped my eyes to my father who nodded in agreement. And then I averted my attention on the small bundle, "Don't worry, May-onee-chan will protect you at all cost."

An arm draped over my shoulder, I looked up, noting how happy my father looked, "Morgiana does suit her, doesn't it?"

I blinked my eyes, wondering if this was pure coincidence or not? It could be another Morgiana right? Right? Even knowing this, I had to take all the possible scenarios into account. If this was _the_ Morgiana, the tritagonist from Magi then I had no choice but to increase my training since I had only a few years left before chaos would embrace us all. Turning serious, I faced my father, "Father, when will we start our hunting trip?"

To say that they were shocked was the understatement of the year.

Father's eyes darkened and when he replied, "We'll leave in a week." mother bristled and refused it, I interrupted her calmly.

"As a big sister I have a duty towards my little sister; protect her at all cost. Mother, don't worry, I know what I'm doing, besides father is with me."

Resigning, she accepted Morgiana and watched as I left to train more. I had no time to lose, everything depended on me.

* * *

After that I decided to help out my clan too, "You've all been defeated by a girl. How pathetic." But maybe provoking them like that wasn't very smart? Meh. Who cared, at least it got the job done well. Ever since that humiliating defeat to the boys of my age and some above, they started to up their training, constantly challenging me for another roundabout, but in the end they lost pathetically. While I had spent my time training, they used it to play with each other.

I only hoped they would get stronger for when the time was right.

This was all I could give them, a warning hidden by an innocent provocation.

* * *

Finally, a week had passed; Mother got stronger and healthier, Morgiana was looking less creepy and more like a baby should look like and father had been even more preserved than usual. His face looked troubled, even more so than usual.

"Father, is everything alright?"

He blinked his eyes and nodded, "Yes, no need to worry, May. Now, did you pack efficiently?"

I nodded, opening my bag, which had been made by mother with the skin of a lion. Everyone knew I adored those animals, to the point of having an obsession. I observed him closely as he rummaged through my belongings, which had been packed neatly.

Smiling softly, "Like how it should be. Perfect, May." He praised me, ruffling my hair in affection.

Mother joined us, a nervous smile on her face, "May-chan," She crouched down, taking something out, "This piece of ornament belonged to my great-great-great-great mother and protects those who wear it." She unlocked it and placed it around my neck. "I want you to keep that close to you, understood?"

I nodded, smiling softly at her as I hugged her tightly, "Don't worry, mother, I will bring honor and pride to our clan." Wiping the tears away, I kissed her forehead. "Where is Mor-chan?" That was the nickname that Aladin had dubbed her with, but I couldn't resist nicknaming her after that. It suited her perfectly.

"Inside, why don't you go and bid her farewell for now?" She advised, worried eyes set on my father.

Nodding, and wanting to give them their privacy, I walked inside, towards the wooden crib in which a small baby was sleeping in. "Hey Mor-chan, it's your onee-chan speaking. I don't want to wake you up, but-" I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "-I wanted to tell you that I'd be going away for who knows how long. I'll do my best to come back as soon as possible. For now, be a good girl and don't tire mother out too much, 'kay?" Placing another kiss on her forehead, I turned away, leaving the sleeping baby alone in her crib.

When I got outside I could only hear the small snippet coming from my mother before she abruptly cut herself off, her eyes set on my figure. The only thing I had registered was, ".._slaves..._" but that small, insignificant word shook me till the core and knocked the very breath out of me. Quickly composing myself, I walked towards my parents, "Father, I'm ready." I gulped when I felt the knowing look from mother. Receiving another kiss from her, I placed my bag behind my shoulders and followed father as he walked away from mother.

"Stay safe!" were the last words I heard from her before we disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Many people from our clan had wondered why I was obsessed with training, even more so than the normal boys of my age. Whenever mother would reply with the truthful answer I had given her, the other mothers would coo at my heroic and courageous act, scolding their reckless boys on the fact that a girl could best them like that.

This in turn made the boys shout in outrage and start their training, focusing their time on training instead of lazing around.

It was a good thing that my clan didn't discriminate the female race. And if they did, they would get beaten into a pulp since all Fanalis had super inhumane strength, men and women alike. But of course, the ones who trained their muscles daily were stronger than the ones who didn't. This was only logical.

"May, we'll make a camp out here."

I nodded, shaking those thoughts away. Now was not the time to be spacing out, now was the time to get stronger. _And well fast!_

* * *

Our second day in the open field was spent killing a horde of hungry hyenas. They had ambushed us but unfortunately for them, Fanalis weren't called the strongest, living hunting tribe from the Dark Continent for nothing. I jumped in the air and flipped forward, slashing my legs down like an axe. Grimacing at the loud sound of cracked bones, I continued my assault on the wild, crazy animals until father and I had slaughtered them all.

But where father was spotless I had been drenched in animal blood, the smell annoying me. Sometimes it sucked being a Fanalis and sometimes it didn't. He shook his head, "You should start evading the blood spots, May."

"Yes father."

Soon, vultures encircled us and we left the ruptured area, moving on to our next destination. In the Fanalis tribe when a father went out hunting they could take their son or daughter with them. There they were forced to prove themselves deserving of being addressed as an honorable warrior from the Finalis tribe. After the long hunting trip, you'd be seen as an adult. This was the ritual that every child from the clan had to undergo.

This was another reason why mother didn't like that idea of me going to a hunting trip, because that would mean being declared as an adult. And once one was an adult they would have to join the hunting group to fetch fresh meat and other necessities, like defending the clan from any invaders or wild animals. But once a Fanalis made up his or her mind no one could stop it, because if they tried stopping the soon-to-be-warrior, they were trying to stop _Fate _and no one would go against it. _No one._

In this world everything resolved around _Fate. _

I had changed into another set of camouflaging clothes, sighing in relief when I didn't smell the strong coppery scent. Blood smelled downright awful and I hated it. Once I was done, I joined my father who was sharpening his sword, sitting on a stone, "Father, do you know of someone who could teach me how to use my Magoi?"

He raised his eye brows, "Shaman Marus is the only on in our tribe who utilizes magic."

"Can you introduce me to him once we return from our trip?"

He sighed softly, "May, why are you forcing yourself?"

"Because I have to get strong to protect my precious people, that's why." I answered stiffly, my senses on high alert. This was still the Dark Continent and being off-guard would lead to death.

Sheathing his sword in its hilt, he stood up, "An admirable trait, but you need to think of your body's health, May."

I flinched at that-he was slightly right, I was denying my body to rest properly, always training, day in, day out. But how could I even rest when danger was nearing them? How could I rest knowing that the Fanalis clan would be no more?

That's right, _I couldn't._

But to ease father's worries, I nodded, "I'll take your advice into account, father. Don't worry."

* * *

Another week had passed wherein I had been sent to many solo hunting missions: kill and retrieve food to survive. Frankly, at first I had been disgruntled, knowing I had to kill animals, but these were no times to be soft. I had to get food or I wouldn't survive the next day. Father would stay out of my way, only intercepting me when the situation was called for, which meant when I lost control of it.

Till now I didn't have any experiences with Death and I wasn't planning on dying either. The first time had been enough for me, thank you very much.

For the rest, he kept watching me, scrutinizing my next move. At first, I had been saddened when he told me that he'd watch me since I liked it when we would hunt together. But soon that became excitement, bubbling within me, especially when father settled himself on a tree branch, watching. That was when I decided to give it my all. And also to give my father a good show.

This was also another session where I had been drenched by blood, well, less blood spots than before, but still unacceptable judging from my father's face. He hadn't spoken a word, and I followed him trying very hard not to sulk. I had never needed to keep my clothes clean, but father made it clear that it was something that every hunter was able to. Besides animal could smell the blood and could become restless because of it, which was a disadvantage for a Fanalis whose task was to hunt on an animal.

Another group of hyenas, a group of tigers, and hell, even the King of the Beasts, the lion. All had become my prey.

Father had also taught me how to skin an animal effortlessly, turning the skin into clothes, differentiating edible meat from non-edible, using the bones in the bodies as weapons and many more. This didn't mean that I had completed the task without difficulties. Skinning an animal became my worst nightmare-it was revolting and made my stomach churn unpleasantly. Hell, I had even puked the first time as father cut the innards of the lion open, bowels and organs pulled out with bare hands.

He had told me to look since I would have to do it sooner or later, and with disgust I watched as father used everything to his advantage. My first try had been horrendous-I was a mess of blood and gore, scaring away every animal in my vicinity, ..._even my father didn't dare staying close to me, _opting to stay behind me. His lame excuse was to follow the leader and being the one to be led. Gradually on, I could skin an animal properly without having to retch or vomit every two seconds.

* * *

A month had passed without anything troublesome. _Until it came all crashing down on us._

"Father!" I screamed in worry when I saw that he got surrounded by six scary-looking men with strange tools in their hands. Possible magic tools?

He shouted for me to run away, "Don't be stubborn, May!"

I shook my head and stubbornly jumped in the middle, ignoring his heated glare. "I'll never leave you behind father." Although I looked calm on the outside, inwardly I was having an heart-attack. I cursed my luck and the fact that I had jinxed myself.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famed Fanalis clan." The leader (?) spoke, his voice muffled by the mask he was wearing, "And you even have taken a child with you, a girl nonetheless. Very good, isn't it my friends?"

His companions laughed in reply, their sound shattering my confidence. "Don't let Fear conquer you, you're a Fanalis, _you _conquer Fear itself."

My eyes widened hearing his encouraging words and I watched as father took four opponents himself while the other two were left for me. Even from here I could see that he was playing with them, breaking arms, snapping necks, piercing through flesh-he looked like a ruthless God with the touch of Death itself. I moved my attention on my enemies and gulped slightly. This would be the first time that I had faced off other humans. The possibility that I would have to kill them was high and risky, but if it was a choice between them and I, then the answer was as clear as crystal.

_My life over theirs._


	4. Chapter 3: Vicious Struggles

**SUPAfast JeLLyfisH - **Thank you! I'll hope this chapter goes to your satisfaction as well!

**kenegi** - Her parents know that something is different with her, it's very obvious since she doesn't act like a normal child would do. The contrast between her and the other children are too wide to not to notice. As for her Magoi amount, she will have more than the normal Fanalis, but ranging from 1 to 5, I would give her a 4. She wouldn't have more than that.

**Guest - **Thank you for the kind reviews, I loved reading them!

**May's age: 5 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ "__Don't let Fear conquer you, you're a Fanalis, _you_ conquer Fear itself."_

_–_

_Father_

.

.

**Chapter 3: Vicious Struggles**

* * *

I ducked when one of them tried to stab my left side and used the momentum to place my hands on the ground and send a nasty kick to his face. A loud choking sound reached my ears, but I had no time to see how bad the injury was that I given him. I rolled to my left side when the other one slashed his sword down, almost nicking me.

Scoffing, I stood up, glancing at towards my father's place. I couldn't help it, but I was scared of all the negative outcomes this could lead to.

...What if my presence would lead father to death? What if my presence was against Fate itself? What if I was hated by King Solomon because of it? What if I was a hindrance that He wanted gone? All these questions were driving me crazy!

"_May_!"

That loud desperate scream snapped me from my wallowing desperation and before I knew it, blood splattered all over my face. Wide eyes looked up at the person that had used himself as a shield to protect me. I trembled in anger and hate at these people who randomly decided to attack us because we were a Fanalis. How dare these people decide to enslave humans? Did they think that we didn't have any rights at all?

Then, father opened his mouth, his baritone voice laced with pure, scorching anger, "**_Don't you dare to touch my daughter."_**

His voice, his stance-all of these emotions inside of him were scaring me. I had never once saw him this angry before. To my amazement, he combined his enhanced speed and strength together and dashed towards the two of them. What I saw fed my amazement even more, where his feet touched the ground, it ruptured into oblivion, dust and rock debris flying everywhere.

"I-it's a monste-er!" One of them screamed in horror, followed by the leader's outburst, "Kill them before we are killed! Forget capturing them!" That command changed the situation one hundred and eighty degrees. Out of nowhere their swords changed into a high-tech gun and from the hole of the mysterious weapon a bolt of lightning appeared.

My eyes became as saucers when all six of them aimed their weapons towards my father, "_No!" _

Followed by six blasts of sparkling lightning, dancing their way towards father, "_Father, no!" _I jumped as high as I could and aimed a kick towards one of them. Thanks to the fact that he was distracted I was able to behead him with the sheer strength of my kick. I didn't have time to think about the deed I have done, instead I moved my attention on the other five. Snarling in anger, I dug my hands in the hard ground, ignoring the pain that slithered through my nails and pulled out a big rock, sending it spiraling towards another one of them.

Two lightning rays shot in different directions; one upwards and another one towards one of them. This brought the countdown to three more enemies, but these three had their weapons aimed at my father.

"_Father!" _I screamed helplessly, hating myself for putting him in these situations. If only I would stay focused instead of spacing out. That was something I couldn't prevent, once my mind drifted towards my never-ending questions and thoughts, I would be absorbed by it. Another hoarse scream tore from my throat when I heard a grunt, and then a deafening sound that almost blasted me away, but I steadied myself by pushing my feet in the ground.

When the dust cleared out, I saw father standing there, his arms limping uselessly next to him while in front of him was a humongous rock to which he had used as a shield, but from here I could see that the blast of lightning had penetrated the boulder, and through it my father . Crying from relief that he was still alive, I jumped next to him, observing the nasty injuries decorating his body, along with it the sizzling lightning. They were dancing on his flesh, enjoying the way he convulsed from the excruciating pain, combined with his loud hisses.

"I've ha-ad wo-orse.." He panted as he fell on his knee. "_No_-_!_" Quickly, I supported him and ignored his warning shout, trying to pinpoint their location; all three of them were huddled close to each other, lost in the mist of dust. I could even hear them coughing quietly, not wanting to betray their location. Well, too bad thy _under_estimated us Fanalis because that small, wrong calculation would lead them to Death's front door.

The fact that father had to protect me from that strong, magical blast made it much difficult for him. Also, that blast of magic had been too strong and had probably pierced through the rock as well.

_But _touching him was my mistake and soon I was writhing on the ground, screaming in agony as electricity coursed through my body. I coughed when I could taste the sand on my tongue and glared at their presumed location. Biting my lip and even drawling out blood, I struggled to get up, ignoring the dancing lightning on my body. It was slowly on disappearing, but father wasn't as lucky as I was. "Father, let me take care of the rest." I laid him gently down on the ground and dashed away.

I didn't give him any time to object as I clenched my fists until they turned a ghostly white, anger clouding my rational side. The moment they had chosen to attack us, was the moment their Fate had been sealed. I would not, _under no circumstances, _let them live further when they had hurt my father.

Running through the fog of dust, I used it as an invisibility cloak and thanks to my enhanced senses, I could smell their pathetic forms from here. I tried to minimize the sound of my footsteps, muting the fast-beating of my heart and ignoring the stench of sweat that was dripping down my body. With narrowed eyes, I appeared behind one of them and without mercy I gutted him through his stomach, using my hand as a make-shift sword. Blood splattered all over my face and I somersaulted away when his comrades turned to face me, rage leaking of themselves, "_Why you bitch! I'll kill you!" _One of them screamed hotly and charged blindly at me.

Snarling at him, I flipped forward, kicking his head in the process and sending myself flying towards the other one. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that he had that magic tool, sending a blast of lightning towards me.

That was a mistake I would never repeat.

_Focus May, don't let anger consume you and lose all sense of rationality. _

I was sent flying towards the ground, electric coursing through my left arm. I had only time to tilt my body to the right side, but even that wasn't enough to avoid the blast of sizzling energy. Whimpering in pain, I tried to feel my arm, or take control over it, but it was useless.

"You can't fight it, this baby was made to paralyze and disable any animal." He walked towards me and aimed a kick towards me, but I blocked it with my other hand, glaring at this filth.

This had been the man whose head I had kicked away forcibly and whose blood was dying the bandages around his head in red. I should've used more force behind the kick. "Tch. Even with my one arm _I'll_ _kill you," _was my low growl, my blood boiling at the sight of these disgraceful men. My senses tickled and I quickly rolled away when the supposed leader slammed his feet down, or tried to. "Even a Fanalis baby would be able to take you down." I provoked them, enjoying the way they got riled up at my insult.

"Hamid, kill that insolent girl!" The leader commanded, clenching his fists.

I scowled at him. "How pathetic and weak. Can't even come and fight himself."

"Why you bitch, I'll make you regret everything you said!" After that, the weapon changed form again and it's place was a giant cannon, tentacles clutched on the leader's bare arms, looking at his minion, I could see that he was doing the same. "Shit." I cursed quietly, evading the giant blasts that destroyed everything on its path, leaving nothing behind.

If I was hit by that, then there would be no more left of me. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck!_

I rolled and jumped, using my environment to my advantages. While they were shooting blindly through the fog, I knew perfectly were they were. Digging out rock boulders, I threw them towards them, enjoying their loud screams. Unpredictability and creative imagination had always been a good weapon to use during a time when you were on the brink of losing. I was seriously at a disadvantage now, my body was rapidly getting weaker and only the urge to defeat these monsters were keeping me up and fighting. I had to defeat them and well fast before I would run out of stamina, there was only so much a five-year old child could do. Even with my Fanalis blood I had my limits and those limits seemed to get closer and closer towards me.

Once again, I jumped as high as I could, ignoring the strain on my tiring muscles and dived towards the leader-figure, my feet outstretched and ready to pulverize his head. The moment I my feet touched him a sickening crunch resonated through the plain, followed by a blood-gurgling scream. I turned a blind eye to that unusual sound and focused my attention on the other one. I could smell that he had peed himself, and glaring at him, I punched him with my good arm, putting all my remaining strength in. I shut my eyes when an array of blood covered me from head to toes. He didn't even have time to scream, only to watch me with wide eyes as his descending Doom loomed over him and snatched him from Life away.

...finished.

I was dead tired, all the powers that had resided inside of me seemed to have evaporated. But I wasn't done, I should find father. So, pushing my dead-tired body, I limped towards the man who had used himself as a human shield to protect me. Every step send a scorching pain through my muscles and I only wanted to close my eyes and rest, but I couldn't.

This place was leaking with blood and soon the ferocious animals would be lured by its addicting smell and feast on the rotting corpse. I could see father panting weakly, but he didn't respond when I called out to him, which made me worried sick. I couldn't have him die on me after I had pulverized the enemy. I couldn't have him die on me like that, I had promised myself to protect me.

I ignored the streaming tears and called out to him, "F-father..?"

Leaning down, I listened to his breathing and his beating heart, but it seemed that he was only unconscious, the pain becoming too much for him. I disposed of my bag and struggled to walk towards the corpses-those weapons shouldn't be left here and the Fanalis could make good use of it. It was with vicious struggles that I took everything useful from them, trying very hard not to look at their disfigured bodies or the pools of blood.

All that I had found were: six lightning weapons that probably used Magoi as a battery, lots of silver coins, spare clothes, food, Arabian-looking scimitars, water and other trinkets. What caught my attention the most were that they seemed to house other small weapons, which probably used Magoi too. And since father and mother hadn't taught me the worth of the money in this world, I didn't know how much value it had. I collected them all, groaning in pain when the weight dragged me down. I still had to get away from here and find a safe place to hide where I could tend to father's wounds and rest up.

"...this is my worst day ever."

* * *

After struggling continuously to find a hideout, I had found a small cave, big enough to house an adult and a child. After that I had bandaged my father, ignoring the searing pain that came with it. I was sure that I would get blisters and flesh wounds from it, but I couldn't let him suffer. If I had rubber or something I would have used it as gloves, but unfortunately I didn't. And since my other arm was still useless, I was doing this all with one arm and let me tell you that using one arm was pretty much making it a pain in the ass to work with.

Once I had bandaged him, fed him and gave him water to drink, I tended to my own wounds. My arm was killing me, the stupid electricity still coursing through my body but there was nothing I could do about it, only endure.

I should get used to endure pain because in the following future I would have to endure everything that was thrown in my path and hope for the best.

Afterwards, I had to hide out tracks, not wanting anyone to find us here and with the help of the bushes around the place I hid it from any prying eyes, hoping that would be enough to keep anyone out. Finally finished, I dropped like a sack of potatoes, the only thought that coursed through my mind was that I wanted to sleep.

* * *

The next time I had woken up, soreness greeted me like a bitch. I grunted and stood up, ignoring the loud cracking of my tired bones. When I looked to my left, I saw that father was still unconscious. Ordering my legs to walk towards him, I knelt down, touching his forehead. Thankfully the electricity had disappeared, but it seemed that the attack weakened his body. "Hot," I whispered quietly, clenching my limping hand. The feeling in my electrified arm was starting to come, and when I used it, it felt as if needles were pricking my skin.

Really annoying to work with.

I used the slave merchants' flasks to dampen a piece of cloth and placed it on father's forehead, fighting the fever that he had been infected with. Where the hell did that even come from?!

* * *

Weeks had passed where I had treated my father's fever, fed him and gave him water to drink. Where I hunted on animals to get food and in turn used their skin to keep my father warm and cozy. Where I killed any animal that dared to come close to our hideout. Where I prayed for his safety daily.

...and finally, after a month, father fluttered his ruby-red eyes open.

* * *

"M-may...?" came his hoarse voice. Although I had given him water to drink, I didn't dare to pour it in his mouth for fear of choking him with. Which explained his hoarse voice and slightly dried out lips.

Relieved to hear his voice after the long-awaited month, I scrambled towards him, a bright smile lit my face, "Father!"

A weak chuckle escaped his lips and before he would get up, I placed my hands on his chest, "You're still weak, don't force your body, father." With a nod, he accepted the situation as it was and observed his surrounding, an impressed look on his face.

"You did this all alone?" He knew that she had done so, but it seemed so unreal. He had always known that his daughter had been special, but he didn't know that she would be _this special. _The place was filled with many animal skins, used as a make-shift bed. In the middle of it was a small, burning fire, above it were chunks of meat being roasted on a spit. Inspecting the shelter further, he found a pile of mysterious weapons, like the one those slave merchants had used. Everything that a shelter should have. His daughter really was a one of a kind.

I nodded happily, enjoying the way his disbelieving eyes swept over the place, scrutinizing everything. "Yes, father."

"How long was I out?"

I answered with a, "For about a month."

His eyes widened, "Didn't expect it to be _that _long." Sighing tiredly, he continued, "Your mother would be start to worry if we don't return to our clan soon." He was right with that-everyone knew that Mira was a worry-wart, always fussing over her husband and children. "I didn't think they would be this strong."

"Neither did I, father." I picked up my water flask and handed it to him, "But for now we have no choice but to let your injuries heal slowly."

He chuckled softly, "I only hope that your mother wouldn't get too mad."

Giggling, I brought more animal skins to make my father as comfortable as possible, "Don't worry father, she'll understand."

"I hope so, May, I hope so..."

* * *

The day that we departed from our hideout arrived, with it also the day that I would be viewed as an honorable hunter and warrior.


	5. Chapter 4: New Friendships

**treavellergirl - **Oh, I really advise you to read it! It's an awesome story and very original too. It's based on the story of Aladin and Alibaba. As for the compliment; _thank you!_

**Masrur's age: 7 years old**

**May's age: 6 years old**

**Morgianas age: 1 year old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ __ One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood.  
_

_–_

___Lucius Annaeus Seneca__  
_

.

.

**Chapter 4: New ****Friendships**

* * *

According to father another year had passed, I was now six years old. Instead of being happy, I was scared shitless and more prone to have panic attack, always on high alert.

I knew I was worrying my parents, and most of my clan member, but I couldn't help it. I was afraid of the future. I was so damn afraid and there was no one I could tell this secret to. It was killing me that I had no one who I could talk to, confide my secrets with. The stress was gnawing at my brains and lately I had pesky nightmares and bags were visible underneath my eyes.

Sometimes I hated to be born with so much responsibility, but then I felt guilty thinking like that and upped my training further. Training was my only solution-I would work myself until I dropped and afterwards father would come and take me back to the camp. They had questioned me numerous times as to why I was doing that to my body, but I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them the fucking truth!

"Ma! Ma!" came a loud, demanding shriek.

I turned around and saw my mother, accompanied by Morgiana who was demanding my attention. Every time I saw her cute, face I would be reminded of the harshness that would be bestowed upon her. I didn't want her to have such a childhood where she would be tortured by Jamil, I couldn't have that. She was the one person that would melt all my troubles away, she was the person that I loved with my entire being.

...and sometimes I was jealous of her carefree life. Here I was, fighting for the future of Fanalis while my sister, and all the others were living without any looming trouble. No one knew what would happen, only I. And that part right there was all I could think of. I couldn't even stop and enjoy the moment, always training and training _and more training. _

_I hated this..._

But I couldn't do anything about it, only train and hope for the best.

..just please, help me. Anyone.

* * *

"May-chan, how are you doing?" Mother asked me gently, her calloused fingers stroking my hair.

I became a puddle of goo as mother gently stroked my hair-this was also something that I was incredibly proud of. The color of my hair, a beautiful red, long and usually braided, was something that I fell in love with. Even mother liked my hair, even though we had the same-looking hair. Everyone had red hair, but we all tried to fix our hair into different models.

Differences were nice, differences distinguished you from others, differences made you for you are.

I hummed quietly, "Good."

"Ma! Ma!" Morgiana quipped up, her chubby fingers grabbing a hold of my red strands.

I hissed in pain when she tugged very hard, "Mor-chan, let go!" She didn't budge and screamed in delight, continuing her tugging and pulling. Even when Mira tried to pry her hands away, she didn't budge, "Ow! Morgiana, let go!"

"Mor-chan, be a darling and let go of your sister's hair."

No help at all. For a little brat Morgiana had a strong grip. I whimpered when she pulled harder and grabbed her hand, prying her fingers off. I really loved Morgiana but there were times when I wanted to throttle her.

...like right now.

"May-chan! Don't hurt your little sister!" Mira chided, hand on her hip.

I mumbled in annoyance, shooting my sister a nasty glare as she squealed in happiness, a tuft of red hair in her hand.

* * *

"Stupid sister, pulling my hair out of my scalp." I panted as I kicked and punched.

Ever since I had remembered Morgiana train her strength by wrapping rocks around her arms and legs, I started doing the same, getting a few curious glances. Flipping forward, I rammed the heel of my feet against the ground, enjoying the way it shattered. This herculean strength was something that still amazed me. And the power that coursed through my veins- it was something that always left me wondering.

And it really was paying off, all these harsh training, strengthening my body. If I compared myself to last year, I had risen much more than I had expected. I remembered as if it was yesterday when I had returned from our three-month trip. When mother had seen us, she started crying and thanking Solomon repeatedly. I had never seen her like that and it made me guilty. I didn't want her to cry like that, she was much prettier when she smiled, which I told her, _"Crying doesn't suit you, mother. Smile." _

This in turn made her giggle loudly as she kissed every spot she could reach. Then, she moved to father, pressing her lips greedily on his, snaking her arms around his neck. Father hadn't hesitated and returned the kiss as hungrily as her. To be honest, I hadn't felt ashamed of that act, if two people loved each other than why should they hide it?

The clan had been mad, anger pulsing through their veins when they heard what had happened to us. But father reassured them that May had taken care of them, which had surprised the bulky men from our clan. And when I had explained the working of the magical weapons, they had been stunned. I didn't blame them, if I would hear a story where a five-year old girl would slaughter six men four times her size I would be baffled to.

Of course, since I had defeated those men, their properties belonged to me. But I had given the other five lightning weapons to our leader and shaman, Marus, who in turn divided it between the strongest Fanalis warrior, who had enough Magoi to use it. Magoi was something that we didn't have much, and we had to tread carefully with it, which meant that it should be used when the threat was too big. Then there was Marus- he had been shocked to find out that I wanted to train in the art of magic. Even till now, I didn't know how to use my Rukh effectively, I didn't have proper guidance, and there was a huge comparison between reading it in the manga and _trying _to do it in real life. It had frustrated me to no end and left me feeling utterly useless, so I had sought out someone who could train me. For once, I was lucky, because in our tribe there was only one person who could use Magoi without dropping like a fly. His Magoi was incredibly high for a Fanalis and it always left me mesmerized when he mumbled out a spell, playing with the elements as if it was child's play.

He had read me many stories about King Solomon and how life resolved around Rukh. To his amazement, I had grasped an understanding about the flow of Rukh. I couldn't tell him that I had read all these information through a source of entertainment, or more precisely the manga called 'Magi'. But unfortunately, I couldn't order my Rukh to do any magic. Neither shaman Marus, nor my parents knew the cause of it.

I had been very sad about this since I had wanted to become a magician where I could heal any injuries. That was all I wanted-I didn't want power, I didn't want flashy techniques, only the power to heal.

...but it seemed that I wouldn't be able to achieve that dream of mine.

Of course, I didn't let it drag me down, instead I would use to learn another skill, more precisely; the art of swordplay. I only needed to find a master-father and mother didn't have very good sword skills, so I was left finding another teacher. Till, now no older Fanalis was interested in teaching me.

"Huh?" I turned around, smelling a person behind me, "Marus-sensei?"

The old man whose hair had become white smiled gently, "How about I teach you something that would help you in your quest to heal others?"

* * *

I ran towards Marus' place, a bowl of freshly picked herbs in my bag, "I'm coming, Marus-sensei!"

He could be a very scary whenever I would arrive a second too late. One week had passed and I was being referred to as Marus' disciple. I had to admit though, Marus was very good with healing salves and potions. But the ingredients used to create them, ...not so much. Many disgusting things, such as the eyeball of the black saber-tooth tiger, the venom from the yellow snake, the heart of a lion and more. Surprisingly though, when he combined those ingredients, they would work effectively.

"Where have you been?!" He screamed in annoyance, staff aimed at my head but I dodged it. Before he would try to hit me again, I placed the bag in front of him, smiling widely. "Oh?" Anger forgotten, he opened the bag and took out the ingredients he had asked me to bring.

Heart of the lion.

Juniper berries.

...and the wings of a vulture.

The vulture had been a pain in the ass to get since they would fly off the moment I neared them. It was only through luck that I managed to snatch one of them from the air. Long live the Fanalis skill to jump very high in the air.

"Good, very good. This may be it. _I can feel it in my bones."__  
_

I ignored his murmuring and watched as he combined them ingredients together. For a leader, he was a very weird one. Well, the Fanalis didn't really have a leader, but everyone saw Marus as a sort-of leader since he was the oldest and wisest among them. They all respected him and often came to him when they had a problem.

When he was finished, he retrieved a vial from his chest and filled it up, "This will cure Malik from that pesky disease he seemed to have." He turned around and handed me the medicine, "Now, you know where Malik lives, right?"

I tried to think of a Malik and remembered that he had a son around my age. Nodding quickly before he would explode from anger, I took the said object, "I'll find it, Marus-sensei!" and left off.

* * *

I ran, enjoying the calm breeze and the tingling caress from the sun. In our tribe many Fanalis admired the God of the Sun, the Phoenix. It was also the Dark Continent's emblem, where many of our clothing was decorated with that same emblem. The symbol behind it was very easy; a phoenix obtained a new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. In the case of our tribe, it meant that new life would be given through another.

_Birth. _

The meaning behind it was really beautiful and ever since then I had fallen in love with the tales about the rise of the Phoenix. And to my joyful shock, I had noticed that the necklace mother had given me had the symbol of the Phoenix engraved on it.

Avoiding running children, I continued. It's been a year since Malik had fallen to an unknown disease and Marus was trying everything in his strength to find a cure for it. But no matter which medicine he was using, no recovery had been noticed. I was very saddened about this because Malik had a wife and a son and there would be no way that we would let him go. Marus and I were doing our best to find a cure for him; while I fetched every ingredient he needed, he created the potion, sometimes letting me do it, but for now he had taught the working and effect of every herb. So, it would be a long time before I would be called an official healer (without magic).

And to top it all off, mother had been adamant that I should learn how to read and write. While I had refused to become literate, mother had pointed out the many advantages one would have if they could read. Normally, she would have taught me soon, but because I had been engrossed with my training, she had postponed. But now, she wouldn't postpone anything, hell, she had even threatened me that father wouldn't train me in the art of martial arts until I would accept her tutelage.

Now, while the Fanalis tribe had great physical strength, most of them were illiterate, not being able to read nor write. But they had never needed it to survive, which had made me question mother as to how she was able to read and write since most couldn't. She had told me that her grandfather had taught her the art of reading and writing. At first I had thought that the Fanalis didn't have any books, but how wrong I was. It may not have been a giant library, but it was good enough to teach five to ten children with. Surprisingly, some of the Fanalis opted to learn to read and write.

...and to my increasing surprise the language that I was being taught was the language of Torran. If I remembered correctly that language was the language written in the Dungeons. Of course, next to the ancient language, mother had taught me the current language of the world.

Even now it still baffled me that the Fanalis would want to read and write, but since most human would like to know as much of the world as possible, including the ability to read and write, it doesn't shock me that much now. In fact, I was even glad that mother had forced me to learn these languages since I would gain many advantages of it. The only drawback would be that I had less time to increase my martial arts.

My training program consisted of martial arts with father, herbology with Marus and literary with mother. I still haven't found anyone who could teach me how to use a sword effectively, which sucked, since I would want to be able to defend myself if I would face another sword-user.

Pretty much the entire people who I had read in the manga used a sword; Alibaba, Sinbad, Sharrkan, ...

I seriously needed to find someone who could help me out with this dilemma.

* * *

Finally after getting lost two times, I had found Malik's house. I stopped running and walked leisurely towards the house, enjoying the bright sun above me and the calm breeze that played with my waist-length braid.

I almost bumped into a person, stopping right on time but the boy didn't see me. With my honed reflexes, I kept him steady, grimacing when I noticed his worried eyes. "Is everything alright?"

He blinked his eyes and looked at me, understanding written inside his red orbs, "Y-yes." He stuttered and gently pried my fingers off him.

Raising my eye brows, I tilted my head to the side, "Are you sure?"

He nodded and walked away, his back rigid. What was up with that? Shrugging, I continued on, furrowing my eye brows when the boy was walking towards the same direction. As if he had read my mind, he turned around, and stopped, "Can I help you?"

I took the vial out and shaking it, I smiled brightly, "I'm going to Malik-san's house."

His eyes widened as saucers and before I knew it, he appeared in front of me, "I'm his son, Masrur."

I swear to God when I heard that name, I almost dropped the vial. Thankfully, I didn't do something stupid like that. Examining the Sinbad's future adviser, I ignored the slight blush that covered his cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Masrur-kun, I'm May." I inclined my head in respect and smiled widely, enjoying the way his cheeks colored cutely.

He sure seemed different from his older persona. Here he was more sociable than his future self. Masrur returned the gesture and led me towards his house where I could hear loud coughing. I suppressed wincing as the coughing seemed to become worse. From the corner of my eye I noticed Masrur's clenched fists. I kept quiet, not knowing what to say. When he held the flap of the tent open for me, I walked in, thanking him quietly. Inside, I grimaced when I saw the state Malik was in.

"Malik-san, I have Marus-sensei's medicine for you."

His tired eyes locked with mine and I tried my best not to flinch under that stare. It made me feel so cold to the point that it scared me. Diverting my attention from him, I looked at Masrur, smiling weakly, "Masrur-kun, can you bring me a bowl of water?"

He nodded at my command and disappeared.

I didn't show any unease and walked towards him with professional care. This was no time to become a petty child, I hadn't been a child for over seventeen years. Cradling the vial close to me for fear of shattering it, I walked towards him. At that time Masrur appeared with the bowl of water. His wide eyes were filled with hope as he asked me the question that every healer dreaded to hear, "Will he be cured with this?"

Coughing slightly, I smiled reassuringly towards him, "Let's hope for the best, Masrur-kun."

He frowned but didn't say anything-this wasn't the question he wanted to hear. Taking the bowl from him I poured the vial in it, watching it dissolve within the water. Once the two liquids mixed up perfectly, I brought it to Malik. "Here, this will cool down that fever of yours."

Gratefully, he accepted it and drunk it all in one swig. I waited until there was no drop left and giggled quietly when he scrunched his face at the disgusting taste that accompanied it. "This is awful," was his disgruntled reply.

Masrur chuckled and took the bowl from his father, leaving the two of us. When he had disappeared, Malik's face darkened, "Tell me, will this heal me or not?"

I looked at the place where Masrur had headed of. Taking a deep breath, I replied as truthfully as possible, "Malik-san, Marus-sensei and I are doing our best to find a cure, but it's not easy."

He didn't respond, instead he watched me. Finally, he nodded, "That's all I ask for."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips, "Thank you."

By the time Masrur returned, I had left the tent since Marus would expect me to return as soon as possible.

"_Wait!" _

Frowning, I turned around, wondering what he would want from me. "Masrur-kun?"

He smiled softly, "How about we become friends, May-chan?"

I jerked my head back, wondering if this was the same Masrur from the future. It seemed that the harsh reality hadn't ruined his friendly persona. Slowly, I accepted his hand and wondered how much my presence would change this world.


	6. Chapter 5: Swordsmanship

**kenegi - **Thank you! As for the typo, thanks for mentioning it; writing a story without a beta reader sucks sometimes. And yes, this will follow canon strictly, with small changes here and there. And the person who beat Morgiana up was Zurmudd, the Masrur-wanna-be.

**Masrur's age: 8 years old**

**May's age: 7 years old**

**Morgianas age: 2 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ "I'm going to teach you the art of swordsmanship-or in other words, how to totally kill someone with a sharp, pointy thing." _

_–_

_Michael Buckley, The Council of Mirrors_

.

.

**Chapter 5: ****Swordsmanship**

* * *

Between training under father, mother and Marus, I had absolutely no free time left. Something that Morgiana seemed to get annoyed about, "May-onee-chan!"

I cursed under my breath, hiding behind a tree. Lately, she kept following me everywhere, while it seemed cute at first, it had started to annoy me. Jumping on the tree, I held in my breath when Morgiana walked towards it, placing her hand palm on it. Then, she lifted her head up, a creepy-looking smile on her face, "May-onee-chan is here."

I almost shrieked at that and with a sigh, I dropped on the ground, "Mor-chan, you're starting to creep me out, you know that?"

A pleasing look was plastered on her face, "I found onee-chan, will onee-chan play?" The cruel little monster looked at me with wide eyes, excitement and adoration swirling inside her orbs.

I couldn't refuse her offer since that would make me feel like a douchebag. "Fine, but one hour, no more. Got it?"

She bobbed her head, her ear-length hair flying everywhere. "Sure onee-chan!"

"Good," I crouched down on one knee, "Now, get up, we're going to find Masrur-kun."

"Yay! Masrur-onii-chan!"

Chuckling, I ran, smiling as Morgianas loud squealing of happiness resonated throughout the camp. How could I possibly hate her bright, carefree persona?

Simple, _I couldn't._

* * *

"Why do I have the feeling that you would ditch your little sister on my back?" Masrur deadpanned, his eyes set on mine.

I laughed sheepishly, scratching my cheek, "Masrur-kun, thinking like that won't get you anywhere, you know." I ignored my sister's loud, indignant cry of wanting to play _now. _She could be very demanding, which was all mother's fault, spoiling her constantly.

He sighed, "Fine, what do you want to do?"

Brightly smiling, I answered, "We can train while Mor-chan can watch." Turning my attention on her, "Doesn't it seems fun?"

Like I had expected, she nodded vigorously, "I want! I want!"

Masrur and I chuckled- for some weird reason Morgiana liked to watch people fight against each other. No idea where her obsession came from, probably from me, but I wasn't sure about it. I crouched down and grunted when she scrambled on my back, pulling on my braid.

...and then there were times where I wanted to throw her against the ground.

"Masrur-kun!"

He chuckled, "Coming!" And finally, we left towards an open plain where we could have a friendly spar and test our fighting ability.

* * *

I smirked when Masrur blocked my kick with his feet, the sound echoing loudly. From the side was Morgiana cheering for the both of us, a make-shift flag created from the skin of a tiger. 'Go onee-chan!" And then seconds later, she would scream, "Go onii-chan!"

"Not bad for a girl."

I scoffed at him, somersaulting over him and pushing him away with my feet. "Too bad I can't say the same about you, Masrur-_chan." _

He coughed, spitting the sand out of his mouth and glared at me, "Pfft. Not everyone can be a training obsessed freak like you."

Instead of taking it the wrong way, I grinned happily, "Thank you, it's really hard to be me, you know." I was only being dramatic, and he had noticed it too, taking the Fanalis stance again.

Rolling his eyes, he spoke again, "Your ego is growing too much. Don't worry I'll make sure it becomes a non-existent little dot."

"Try me."

He didn't need to be told twice and charged towards me, his feet destroying the ground. We threw kicks, and nasty punches towards each other, but where his kicks dealt less damage, mines did not. I had trained ever since I was four years old, giving my entire attention to it. I didn't goof around, or played with the other girls my age, instead I kept training till late in the night. In comparison to Masrur, I was already seen as an adult, except by Marus, but our relationship was different, since in that case I was his pupil and he could say all that he wanted.

Grabbing a hold of his feet, I threw him towards a tree, wincing when the tree literally exploded, Morgiana shrieking in shock, "Onee-chan is mean!"

I didn't have the time to give her a reply and leaned backwards as Masrur threw a solid punch towards my face. What I didn't see coming was that he had feigned that punch and used that momentum to turn his body around, a nasty kick hitting me in the stomach. I was sent flying towards the ground, creating a crater underneath me. I ignored Morgianas scared scream and placed my hands next to my hand, pushing my body upwards and avoiding a gruesome-looking stomp kick from Masrur, "You said?" He teased me, his eyes glinting happily.

"Alright, you totally caught me off guard with that sneaky attack of yours, but I won't fall for it a second time."

He didn't respond and charged at me, his fist ready to lash out. I rolled underneath him, enjoying his slightly shocked look and stood up in a cat-like manner. While he was very large for his age, I was still small- I just hoped I would at least grow a bit more, not stay this small. If I had father's length then I would be very grateful.

But for now I could use it to my every advantage.

As quick as a tiger, I placed my hand near his throat, "Do you admit defeat?"

"I admit," he sighed in annoyance, "Man, you're really creepy when you fight."

I rose my eye brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you looked at me as if I was your enemy."

I shrugged, "I'll try not to scare you too much."

"Hey! That isn't what I meant, and you know that!"

"Sure it isn't, Masrur-_chan_." I teased him, grinning widely when Morgiana came running towards us, arms flailing wildly. These were times where I could squeeze her to death.

He gave up convincing me and chuckled when Morgiana latched on my leg like a leech would. "Well, let's head back."

"Yeah...," And so, we returned back, listening to Morgianas indecipherable exclaims and animated talks.

* * *

Now to finish it off, three juniper berries.

Smiling widely, I watched as the color changed completely, "I did it, Marus-sensei!"

"Quit that shrill voice of yours, I'm not deaf, you know." He grumbled more under his breath and stopped next to me, his calculating eyes looking at the supposed medicine, "Hmm... you should have inserted more rat's tails."

I frowned, "Isn't three enough then?"

He shook his head, shaking the purple-colored vial. "No, the amount of rat's tails should always be five, but not lesser tha-" "Marus-sama! May-chan!" A loud, happy shout interrupted the shaman, who seemed very annoyed at that. To my surprise, it was Masrur and he looked absolutely sunny today, more so than usual.

"Masrur-kun?"

he panted, his eyes swirling with such happiness, it made me wonder what had happened, "It's father!"

This was all that I needed to hear, before I followed after him. "Marus-sensei, I'll go and check up on him!" I knew that he would be angry at me for leaving so sudden, but this was important, this was Masrur's father and it seemed that the medicine he had drunk up was curing him. When we reached Masrur's tent, we stormed inside to find Malik standing, energy thrumming loudly. I blinked my eyes, "Malik-san, how are you feeling?"

"As if I could defeat anything!" came his confident reply. His skin looked healthier than I had seen before and the goofy smile on his face made me question whether Masrur had received that happiness from him.

Pointing to his bed, "If you can sit on the bed, I'd like to do a thorough check-up, just in case."

He nodded, sitting down as I observed his eyes, ears, tongue, everything, just the way Marus had taught me. Really amazing-I wondered how these ingredients healed him, it was a, "...miracle." Because I sure as hell knew that Malik didn't have a high survival chance, but I didn't dare to voice out those pessimistic thoughts for fear of the consequences, but not telling it was the same. In the end I had chosen the cowardly way, but it seemed that I had chosen the right path because seeing Malik so energetic, and Masrur so joyful, made me ecstatic.

"You seem as healthy as a horse." I concluded after the check-up, "But I'd like to come and see you weekly."

He nodded in understanding, "Thank you very much, May-chan, from the bottom of my heart." And before I could stop him, he bowed respectfully.

"Malik-san, no need for that, we're all in this together. It's my duty to keep my people safe."

He shook his head, Masrur bowing towards me as well, a cheeky grin on his face. "No, I want to repay your kindness." Suddenly, his face lit up, "I know! Didn't you say that you wanted to learn the art of swordplay?"

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and after I registered his words, my eyes widened, "You're a fencing master?"

"One of the few who have dedicated their life to the art of swordplay." He pointed towards his son, "Even my son trains with me daily, but because of my illness, I had stopped teaching him altogether. But thanks to Marus and you I am healed. So, what do you say about it?"

"Yes! Yes! _Yes!"_

* * *

I had thought that he would be nice...

...but instead I got another teacher who drilled everything into me, from the stance to the way I slashed down with my sword. Of course, Malik didn't immediately handed me a pointy sword, instead he gave me a wooden object. He showed me Fanalis secret swordplay, something that no outside would be able to learn. Combine that with our inhumane strength and you got yourself a powerhouse.

I grinned, facing Masrur with my wooden stick. It had been four month of gruesome training, and that with a stupid stick while Masrur defeated me to a pulp. He had more experience with a sword than I had, but then again, I had more experience with Fanalis special martial arts.

However, we were both training each other to strengthen our weaknesses. Thankfully Masrur had already been through the ritual where he would be accepted as a man in the clan.

"Don't think you'll beat me that fast this time, Masrur-kun!"

He chuckled, twirling his wooden sword expertly, "Say that after surviving longer than five minutes."

"Less flirting, more fencing!" Malik shouted, enjoying the way we bristled in anger, cheeks a fiery red.

Without another word I charged towards him, blocking an attack towards my head with my wooden stick. Pushing more strength behind it, I pushed him away, but he only danced behind my back. It was only through my enhanced senses that I blocked his attack, aimed towards my back. I chuckled, "This is very enjoyable."

He hummed, slashing down but I blocked it with my own attack.

"May, watch his feet and movements closely!" Malik advised loudly, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. I wonder what was up with that creepy-looking smile. Shrugging that off, I averted my attention on his feet and watched as he shifted his left feet towards the left. I evaded a stab that would have injured my shoulder and advanced upon him, flipping forwards, and using the moment to increase the speed of my sword.

I heard Masrur groaning in pain at the force behind it and continued my assault.

Until Malik screamed, "Come on Masrur! Show her what you're made of!"

I rolled my eyes at that stupid comment..._only Malik would say something like that. _

* * *

"Onee-chan! Majid is mean!" Morgiana whined, rubbing her eyes in a cute manner.

I sighed and stopped my fencing training-this would be the _thirtieth time_ that Morgiana had come towards me, shouting nonsense about Majid who was supposedly teasing her.

"Mor-chan, how many times did I told you not to interrupt my training?"

She scrunched her nose in confusion, sticking her tongue out as she counted her fingers. With a bubbly grin, she chirped, sticking her hands out, "More than ten times!"

I sighed, "Yes...and why are you still interrupting me knowing that I have train?"

"Because Majid is mean!"

Rubbing my temples, I pushed her away, "I have no time for that. Why don't you go and play with the other girls?"

She pouted, crossing her arms, "You're mean too..."

Would I ever be left alone to train? Averting my attention on the little brat who was pouting, angry eyes locked with mine, I was sure that she would keep bugging me. I decided to solve this case once and for all, "Fine. I'll come with you." What the hell was I even supposed to say to a bully?

_"Don't hurt my little sister or else..."_ Yes, that would be the perfect line..._not. _

She grabbed my hand and led towards a group of shrieking children. I winced at one particular scream-seriously, we should use the children as a weapon of destruction. Their screams could be used as a diversion and then we would kill the enemy as they tried to keep the loud screaming out. Pfft, as if. Sometimes even I wondered if I was still mentally healthy.

Morgiana pointed to a small boy with red, spiky hair, "That's Majid!"

I sighed in annoyance, crouching down, "Majid, come here."

Said boy tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?" He repeated, annoyingly so.

"Because I'm bigger."

To aggravating irritation, he said, "Why?"

"Because if you don't then I'll throw you to the other side of the Dark Continent."

He yelped in fear and ran away, screaming about a red monster that would kill him. As if that wasn't worse, the other kids were inching away from me, their frightened eyes set on my petite figure. One of them screamed, "Don't hurt us, monster!"

I glared at that little girl, "I'm not a monster."

"Run!" Another one quipped up, scrambling away from us. Followed by the rest of them.

I sighed again, ignoring the situation I was put in and turned my back, wanting nothing more than to return to my training.

Until, once again, "May-onee-chan! I have no friends!"

Honestly, what did I do to deserve this? Besides, with that little monster stalking my every move, I wouldn't be able to train..._again._

* * *

"How's your training going?" Mother asked me, "It's been ages where I could sit next to you and just talk."

She was right about that. I didn't even remember the last time I had sat down and talked without having to train. It was sad that I had become a train_aholic_. "It's going smoothly."

For once, I had decided to take a day off and do something fun with my family since it was a very special day today, "Mother, how about we have a picnic and celebrate a certain person's birthday?"

Her rose shot upwards, "Really? You remembered it?"

I giggled, standing up, "Of course! How could I even forget it?! I'll go invite Marus-sensei, Malik-sensei and Masrur-kun! Be right back!" Waving her off, I ran towards Masrur's tent, knowing that he would be happy to hear about this. Ever since he had befriended me he had trained even more than before, for this I was proud of him. I wanted him to be capable of fighting and crushing everyone that dared to oppose us.

Fortunately for me, I saw Malik and Masrur talking, "Malik-sensei! Masrur-kun!" I caught their attention and stopping in front of them, I grinned, showing off my white teeth, "We are having a picnic. Want to join us?"

"Free food!" Malik chirped, to which Masrur laughed sheepishly, embarrassed by his father's behavior, "We'd love to."

"Great, I'll see you both in front of our tent within an hour or two." I left them to their own device and changed direction towards Marus, who was probably in his tent, creating another medicine.

Calling out softly, "Marus-sensei?"

I heard an annoyed grumble, followed by a loud ruckus, and finally Marus came out, "What is it?"

"Well, we're having a picnic and I was wondering if you wan-" "No." I frowned, "But sensei, it would be fun."

He rolled his eyes, glaring at me, "I said no, now leave me alone, I have better things to do than having a picnic."

I bit my under lip, "...and here I thought that you would want to join us."

"Fine, I'll come, now scram it!"

My face lit up immediately and I embraced the grumpy, old shaman tightly, ignoring the way he whacked my head with his crutch. Conversation done, I returned back to my mother's side to help her out with the food. When was it that we all had eaten as a family wholly? Somehow in my mad quest to become stronger I had forgotten about my family, which shouldn't have happened. _At all._

I sighed tiredly, thinking that I have hurt my parents with my behavior. Things should change from today on-less training, more spending time with my family.

* * *

After two hours, I had helped mother out with placing a blanket on the hard ground, and on top of it the cooked food. Then I had run back to my parents' tent and led my remaining family and friends alike towards our destination.

I walked next to father, "Father, happy birthday."

His eyes widened when I hugged him. "So you knew...?"

I nodded, giggling when he glared playfully towards me, "You're just like your mother." I took that as a compliment, mother was beautiful and gentle, "Thank you." He added, tightening his hold around my shoulders.

"Anytime, father, anytime..."


	7. Chapter 6: God of the Sun

**kenegi - **Unfortunately your feeling is right. Sooner or later, something bad _will _happen. And yeah, Morgiana was around the 4-5 years old when she became a slave.

**Masrur's age: 9 years old**

**May's age: 8 years old**

**Morgianas age: 3 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth. _

_–_

_Buddha_

.

.

**Chapter 6: God of the Sun****  
**

* * *

Another year had passed, another year closer to the impending doom.

I really tried to stay optimistic but it was starting to tire me out. To keep this happy mask up for everyone's sake, it felt as if I was that weak woman who had asthma. Nothing had changed, except for the disappearance of my chronic illness. I sighed and got up, stretching my limbs. First i would train with father, afterwards mother would continue teaching me the Torran language and our customary language. A break would follow afterwards, then Marus herbology training, and last but not least Malik would train my sword skills.

To be frank, the repeating cycle was getting on my nerves-I wanted some changes.

Breakfast finished, I faced father, "When shall we leave for training, father?"

"Today there will be no training."

I quipped an eye brow, "Why not?"

Mother giggled, and even Morgiana was muffling her laughter, her eyes twinkling, "Onee-chan doesn't know! Onee-chan doesn't know!" She chanted teasingly, which increased my confusion even more.

"Today is the day where we celebrate the God of the Sun." Father explained, an amused twinkle in his eyes, "Didn't you know?"

I shook my head, wondering how I could forget the Fanalis most important day. "Will Marus-sensei use his magic to create firework?"

"Firework!" Morgiana squealed in excitement, she had always loved the pretty colors that would illuminate the dark, starry sky.

Father nodded, "He will." He stood up, "Now, May-chan, you know what this day means."

Of course I knew what it meant. How could I not? It was the only day where, "...no training." was permitted. No one was allowed to do anything strenuous, only relax and celebrate it with the rest of the clan. It was also the day where everyone did the effort to look as pretty as possible. I was actually glad that such a celebration existed; little children would huddle up and listen to the story of the God of the Sun and how he met the Phoenix.

_According to the legend, the Phoenix was a unique bird, where there could only exist one at a time, which made it a solitary bird. It did not reproduce, which added to its loneliness, as only its death would bring on another of its race. So, at dawn, each morning, the Phoenix would sing a beautiful song, so beautiful that the God of the Sun would come down to Earth and listen. Day in, day out, the Phoenix would keep singing for its beloved God, and before they knew it, many years had passed. The God of the Sun didn't want the magnificent bird to die and found a way to keep him alive for centuries. Whenever it would feel its end approaching, it would build a nest with the finest aromatic woods, set it on fire, and was consumed by its own flames. From the pile of ashes, a new Phoenix arose, young and powerful. It then continued to sing its beautiful melody to the God of the Sun, the cycle never-ending._

On this day, every Fanalis would mark their cheeks with the ashes of the bonfire, symbolizing the day where we would be 'reborn' again and cleared from any sin they had ever done.

It was a day that was filled with dancing, food and magical tales, each better than the previous one. And I enjoyed listening to all of them, especially the one about King Solomon and Rukh. I couldn't help it but be mesmerized by it. I knew how Rukh looked like, but I wanted to see it with my own eyes and to touch them.

...they must feel very warm and soothing.

"Now, let's go girls, it's bath time." Mother ordered, clapping her hands. I smiled softly as she ran after Morgiana, turning my attention on father, I frowned in confusion when he was gone. What was up with that? Shrugging, I picked Morgiana up, ignoring her squeals of protest. For some weird reason Morgiana didn't love water, and I had no idea as to why. I knew that in the manga she couldn't swim, which I would teach her. i didn't want her drowning on me. No way in hell would I let that happen.

* * *

"Mother..."

Said red-haired woman looked up, holding the squirming Morgiana in her place. That little monster would try to run away, which would lead to many disastrous scenes, ones that I had no inclination to face. "May-chan?"

I sighed softly, "I-Never mind."

"No, tell me May-chan, I might be able to help you."

Looking up, I smiled sadly, "Mother, I have a feeling bad things would fall upon us..."

She picked Morgiana up and placed her on lap. I had long gotten used to this way of bathing with mother. For me, it was deadly normal occurrence that happened daily, sometimes even once every two days. "What makes you think that?"

I bit on my lip, sending her a worried glance, "I ...just do." As if I could tell her that I had 'seen' it. It even sounded absurd in my own ears.

She placed her hand on top of mine, "You worry too much May-chan." Laughing softly, she added, "Must be from my side."

I joined her laughter, but it had never reached my eyes.

* * *

After the not-so calming bath, I took out one of my few festivity dresses and put it on, the Phoenix symbol proudly displayed on the back. It wasn't an overly beautiful dress, but elegant enough to be seen with. And since the Phoenix was a fiery red with a golden touch, so was my dress. It had been a gift from father and mother when I had become an adult in our tribe.

Mirrors weren't something that we had the luxury of having, but there were a few Fanalis who did have them. This was very unusual, and most females would lend these mirrors to pretty up. As for the make-up in this time, it consisted of a black kohl and a red pain for the lips, all made through nature itself. Mother had taught me how to make them for when I would grow up, but I wasn't allowed to use it until I would become a full-fledged woman.

...this meant on the day when I would get my menstrual period.

Oh well, I had enjoyed the time without having any bad cramps. But I seriously hoped that I would get them much later-life without them was so much better. Who'd want children?

Not me if you were asking.

I'm not much of a child lover, my little sister excluded.

"May-onee-chan, how do I look?"

A smile lit up my face when I saw her appearance-she really was beautiful and I could definitely picture her how she would look like later on. A cute red dress, with the same golden pattern around the ends and her pretty chin-length hair where the left side of her hair was placed in a palm tree hairstyle, just like in the manga.

"One word; _gorgeous._"

She squealed in happiness and tackled me in a tight hug, thanking me. I looked at her petite form and almost started crying. Thankfully, I composed myself before mother had arrived in the room. "Are the two of you read- Huh? May-chan, didn't I tell you not to braid your hair like usual?"

I puffed my cheeks out, "But mother-" "_No buts. _Come here." I sighed in annoyance and walked towards her, Morgiana giggling quietly. Really, only mother would treat me as a kid whereas everyone else viewed me as an adult. I guess this was something that no mother would be able to do, that is to let her children go. As mother fumbled with my braid, I listened to Morgianas animated story wherein she explained to me what kind of adventures she had within her dreams.

* * *

I pushed my hair to one side and smiled at Masrur, who blushed at my appearances. Really, Masrur, you had to pick me out of all the girl to have a crush on. Seriously, this felt as if I was a pedophile.

"Hey Masrur-kun."

Stuttering, "M-may-chan..."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, "No need to be that shy, it's still old little May in front of you." Looking around, I spotted Malik walking towards us, a teasing glint in his eyes. Turning towards Masrur, I pulled him towards a place where we could hide from his father. "Your father is following us."

As if on cue, he groaned, mumbling some unintelligible words, "I don't really feel like facing him."

"Me neither."

He chuckled, "Let's stay here." When he looked around, he tilted his eye brow, "Where is _here_?"

"I have no clu-" "Mind telling me why you two are trying to avoid me?" Malik interrupted us, scaring us witless. But to my amusement, Masrur had let out a very girlish scream.

"Masrur, my boy, is everything alright?"

Masrur blushed, sputtering in indignation when his father teased him about his gender, much to his irritation.

Those two were really fun to watch, a very reliable source of daily entertainment. Of course, I had once questioned my father about Masrur's mother, her whereabouts had been a mystery to me until that day. Father had answered with a solemn look on his face, stating that Masrur's mother had died on the day that she had given birth to him. I had been really shocked to hear that undeniable, harsh truth. I had no idea that Masrur was motherless. And I felt guilty thinking that he had to witness me being smothered by motherly love, while he would remain in the cold forever.

..but even knowing that, I had no choice but to become a much better friend towards him, that was the least I could do for him.

Someone poked my forehead, and I glared at the owner of those fingers. I hated those pesky pokes, especially coming from Malik. "Yes?" I asked in annoyance, narrowed eyes locked on Malik's figure.

He chuckled, "Now, now, chibi, no need to look that hostile. I came here to tell you both that Marus wanted both your helps with the fireworks."

Ignoring that snide remark about my length, I took a hold of Masrur's hand and led him towards the grumpy shaman, Marus. I quickened my speed when I heard Malik's gushing comments about his boy becoming a man soon. That was so insufferable at times. And here I thought that Malik would be a serious guy with a few funny comments here and there.

No, I got a man who liked to gossip about everything, especially when it came down to Masrur and I, making up thoughts where Masrur was my boyfriend. I mean, come on, give me a break, I was only eight years old. Like hell I was thinking about relationships or whatnot. Besides, father and mother would kill me if I dared to even think about such things. When it came down to their daughters they were very protective of Morgiana and I.

I could hear him grumble from afar, and smiling softly, we stepped inside his tent, "Marus-sensei, you called for us?"

"Huh?" His confusion dwindled and he nodded, "Yes, yes, I wanted to teach you how to create colorful, sparkling fireworks."

Grinning toothily, I nodded, "We would love to, sensei."

He chuckled and beckoned us to come closer, "Good, like I had expected from the two of you. Now, watch closely..."

* * *

Marus had showed us many different ways to create fireworks and the different use of ingredients for the coloring. It had been very beautiful to see the smaller version of the giant ones. And I kept listening to his story about Rukh, "Rukh is the home of souls. While we live, we remain in this earthly world, but once we all go back to one place, this place is called Rukh."

I frowned hearing that-I had died and had been reborn into a another universe where magic was the essence of life. Does this mean that I had contact with the entity of the Rukh itself? Could this possible be the reason as to why I couldn't utilize my Magoi?

"Marus-sensei, what would happen if one died but got reborn?"

The old man frowned, a confused look on his face, "That would be against all that Rukh stands for." Those words made my heart beat like a madman, "...but if that person got reborn it could only be because Rukh allowed it to be. In reality this doesn't happen a lot, and when it does, it must be a miracle since no one could _re_live after dying." He chuckled calmly, a faraway look in his eyes, "This could mean that this person was loved by Rukh, there is no other explanation to it. Now, mind telling this old man why you asked me such a peculiar question?"

I laughed sheepishly, ignoring Masrur's questioning gaze on me, "Out of curiosity, nothing special, sensei."

He hummed in reply, but I could see that he didn't believe me. Fortunately for me, he decided to let it go.

* * *

Marus words had made me start thinking about Rukh in general. If what he had said was true, then why couldn't I use magic? If I was really loved by them, why did my Magoi refuse my command?

I didn't understand it, and I probably never would since getting reborn into another universe wasn't something that happened frequently. And if someone would tell me some crap like that I'd think that this person was out of her mind. All these questions would eventually kill me, pesky migraines accompanying them.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at my little sister who was sitting on my father's shoulders, squealing in delight and awe whenever Marus would launch another set of fireworks, all prettier than the previous one. Looking further I noted how everyone seemed to glow in the afterglow. I was really doing my best to change the Fanalis Fate, but was my measly presence enough? Somewhere in the back of my mind, a harsh voice told me that no matter what I did, the Fanalis would be enslaved, thus ending the most famous hunting tribe of the entire Dark Continent.

No. _No. _I wouldn't let that happen, no matter how small I was, every little change was welcome, every little change would have a small significance.

Every little bit helped, no matter the size of it. _  
_

And clenching my fists, I swore that I would do everything in my power to protect my family.

* * *

My ninth birthday was getting closer, my nightmares increasing to the point where I couldn't sleep alone. I slept next to mother, or Morgiana, it depended on how bad my nightmares were. If it was bordering to horrifying I chose mother, but if it was way worse, more hellish, than I opted to sleep with Morgiana.

Three months after the Fanalis tribe had celebrated the God of the Sun, something unusual happened, something that I didn't think it would happen and yet it did.

...that something was none other than a giant building that had suddenly appeared out of thin air and I had a feeling what it was and what resided within those buildings.

Most of my clan had been curious and checked the strange building out, but when a few of those men entered the place they had never returned, which forced Marus to seal that place off and forbid anyone to enter it. Of course, who didn't listen to those warnings?

...May.

That's right, I was stupid enough to pack my bag efficiently, taking one of Malik's sword with me, and took off towards the forbidden Dungeon that could help me on my quest to protect those that I loved. I knew that time was way different in those Dungeons, which was why I didn't have any doubts. I had made up my mind-if this wasn't a sign then I didn't know what was. Besides, having a Metal Vessel would help me greatly on my journey.

Even summing all the advantages it would get me, didn't ease my worry. Many bad things could happen, but for once I hoped luck would be on my side, that was all I was asking for.

Sneaking out of the camp hadn't been that much of a hassle, now getting back in, that was a problem. But one that I would think of later, because now I had other things to worry about, like surviving this reckless mission of mine.

* * *

After walking for three hours straight, I had arrived near the Dungeon where I could only see one entry. A magical-looking gate in the form of a semicircle, which radiated a warm, golden light.

Taking a deep breath, I reassured myself that everything would turn out to be alright. Besides, if Sinbad could capture a Dungeon on his fourteenth then surely I could do it too, what with knowing how it would be and how I should fight through it. Hell, it be very shameful for me if I would fail at this. Mentally, I was way older than Sinbad was when he conquered his first Dungeon. To be precise I was now twenty-nine, nearing the thirty, so like hell I would get bested by a brat.

I took another deep breath, and touched the Dungeon, grimacing when it felt similar to that of a mucous membrane, "Gross-_Whoa!"_ I was sucked within it and saw a bright pillar of light where I seemed to fly through it. Then, blackness embraced me and I couldn't help but wonder if this had been the smartest move...

..._I could only hope so._


	8. Chapter 7: SotD - Part I

**kenegi - **No, the raid will not happen. _Yet. _But you'll see how it will happen.

**Guest - **For now, no love interest, I intend to create a story with lots of adventure, but there will be small snippets of romance.

**Anonymous - **Thank you! And yeah, I know I make some mistakes, but I will do my best to write as fewer errors as possible. Hmm, you're right that many people have swords in the manga and anime alike, but I wanted May to have at least some decent sword skills. As for the unique element, I stick to canon, but her weapon will be unique. And thanks for suggesting ideas, I love reading them!

**Masrur's age: 9 years old**

**May's age: 8 years old**

**Morgianas age: 3 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ One secret of success in life is for a man to be ready for his opportunity when it comes._

_–_

_Benjamin Disraeli_

.

.

**Chapter 7: Secret of the Dungeon - Part I**

* * *

I groaned in pain, my head throbbing painfully. "Ugh...Where am I?" Last thing I remembered was that I had been sucked up into the Dungeon and then nothing. **  
**

Pushing myself up, I looked around and noted that I was in a cave, "This seems pretty much safe." I picked my bag up and observed everything around me, from the little drips of water to the sizzling of a huge ocean-_Wait, _ocean? This was weird, and sniffing the place around I could smell that beyond of me was a giant ocean. A bit more confident now that I knew what was lying ahead of me, I walked further until the smell of ocean got stronger. My eyes almost bulged out when I saw a humongous ocean as if it was normal for a Dungeon to have this much water.

In the manga I had seen very weird things, but really-_How could such a small building house so much water? _

And even with my incredible good eyesight, I could only see water, water and _more water. _Now, my first question was how those strong Fanalis men could have died? It was very weird indeed. Averting my attention back on the ocean, I stared with narrowed eyes. Could it have been that they had fallen in the water and drowned? The majority of the Fanalis didn't know how to swim, even father and mother couldn't. And since we didn't bump into any river close to our camp-_this was a bloody desert, we weren't that lucky to find one either. _

Fortunately for me, I had been taught how to swim. Even though I had asthma, my parents had done it anyway since I had literally begged them and cried for it non-stop. I had wanted to do something that every kid of my age would do and so my parents succumbed to my will. I may have been a spoiled brat when I was little... So, under their scrutinizing eyes, inhalers in their hands, my parents had bought me a special form of pool, one that had a warm, humid atmosphere so the breathing would be more comfortable.

In contrary to their belief, I didn't have any problems that day, nor the other one. Until I was much older and I had an asthma attack through sheer teenage stupidity. Ever since then my parents had forbidden me to swim again, which was a shame because I loved to swim.

But now came the question as to how my clan members had fallen in the water? Surely, they weren't that stupid to jump in it, knowing they would drown. Unless...

Out of nowhere a giant dragon-like serpent appeared out of the water-its huge sharp teeth glistening. As if it wasn't any worse, smaller version of the Serpent King popped out. Then, the serpent looked down at me and I could swear that it had smirked at me when it lashed its tail towards me. I yelped and looked around to find a safe place. Turning back to hide in the cave would be stupid since I would get buried under a pile of rocks.

My eyes widened when an idea popped in my head- "That's it!" and I jumped high in the air, towards the cave where I dug my arms in it. It did hurt but not as much as I had thought. Thankfully, the jump had been right on time because the cave had collapsed and now I was stuck hanging in the air with monsters who were eyeing me as food, which I was. Maybe coming here hadn't been such a smart idea after all?

I screamed when the giant serpent hit its tail against the rough texture of the cave, making more pieces of the cave collapse and drop in the water, even killing some its own kind. It seemed that it had no real affection towards them, how cruel. Not that I cared about those slippery things, it was even in my advantage if he killed them.

The fewer I had to face, the higher my survival rate would be.

However, my luck seemed to have vanished into thin air, because then all the smaller version of the serpent seemed to crawl in their tails and then jump towards me, using their tails as a sort of catapult. I cursed my luck-it had to be me who had to face super intelligent serpents. Couldn't it have been those slimy beasts who wanted to eat Aladin and Alibaba? Or those weird bears and flowers in the Dungeon of Zagan?

No, I had to get this.

Someone up there must really hate me.

I pushed my leg backward and charged towards one of the serpent, grabbing its neck and snapping it in one go. Before I would be eaten by one of his little friends, I flipped forward and grabbed the second one, pushing myself away from him and to the next one. Maybe if I-_Whoa, almost got eaten by one of its friends_-kept up like this, I would be able to find a way out of here.

Worth a shot.

So, I slung myself from one serpent to another one like a monkey. Father had been right about me being a monkey after all, if he would see me now I was sure that he would get a heart attack.

What I did not see coming at all, despite of my enhanced senses, was the giant tail hammering down on me. Choking back my startled cry, I started jumping faster from one serpent to another but I was too late. The sheer strength of that tail was too strong and the tide of the ocean was becoming violent. Unfortunately, the serpent that I had held had ruptured and covered me with blood and gore, something that was becoming quite a normality to me. Father would be displeased if he saw me now, but I had pushed more strength behind my grip than I had thought...

...and now I was in the water, their territory.

Bad luck seemed to follow me everywhere. I started swimming but there were too much of them, and when one bit my leg, I cried out from the pain and punched it away. This was bad, very bad. One of them charged at me, followed by its other companions, all eager to bite of a chunk of meat from my body. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depended on how you viewed it, a giant tail squished those annoying creatures dead.

Guess who it was and let me tell you it wasn't being friendly in any way.

Gulping, I stared at the giant serpent as he descended towards me, its mouth opened. I screamed and jumped in the water, trying to use my speed and strength to fasten my swimming. I had no fucking clue as to how I should capture this Dungeon. Seriously, a small hint would have been nice, stupid Djiin, increasing the level to master. The impact that the monster had made, made the water violent and I was being dragged around the water like a rag doll, much to my irritation.

My lungs were starting to hurt too and I needed to get to the surface to breath.

_And soon!_

Something slimy wrapped around my torso and from the shock I opened my mouth, a very bad thing to do. Water streamed in my mouth and I lashed out at nothing but water. My strength was leaving me, but I couldn't give up! My family and friends were waiting for me, they needed me!

_"May-chan, I'm very proud of you."_

_"Don't worry, May-chan, your mother will fight of those demons of you. Sleep, darling."_

..and, _"May-onee-chan, I love you~!"_

_"How about I teach you the essence of Life?" _Marus-sensei...

Annoying, "_Chibi, you're doing it wrong, slash your sword with more elegance."__  
_

My friend, Masrur, "_Let's stay friends forever."_

How could I fail them? How could I possibly fail my clan?

**_I would not!_**

Using all the remaining strength within me, I grabbed a hold of the thing that had captured me and ripped it apart. I heard a muffled scream of agony, and then was roughly assaulted from my back. Black spots invaded my eyes, and mixed with the lack of oxygen, I was sent flying towards the rough, sharp edges of the cave. A gasp left my lips and I could only support myself by holding on the cave, crawling upwards to breath in sweet air. Again, bad luck intervened and I was swept by the violent waves. Every bit of my body felt as if it was being whipped by thunder itself.

Sharp teeth dug itself in my torso, I was too weak to fight against it, and then I felt the rush of the water. Every sound was dimming around and even the pain was diminishing to an annoyed tingle. This was it, I had done my best to survive and fight for my people, but when everything was against me, I couldn't win.

To my surprise I was brought to the surface where my lungs immediately gasped for air. I coughed out the remaining water and groaned when I was slung towards another set of tails, I could feel it constrict tightly against my injured body. Nails digging in its scale, I choked when the beast swum back inside the violent ocean. The only thing I could see with my blurry eyes was giant water tornadoes swirling around the place and the cave that was falling down. The beast must have been scared and was searching for shelter, but there was nothing in this damned cave, only water and stupid serpents.

Weakly, I struggled against its grip only to have it squeeze tighter.

Against the boss I had zero chance, and against these annoying things it was more than eighty per cent. Pitiful,to lose like this. This was my Fanalis pride, my dignity, my family. Everything depended on me and I was whining because of some water and a stupid snake? Dropping my head on its tail, I bit down with my canines until I tasted the coppery scent of blood and heard a pained howl, coming from the animal itself.

Finally, it released me and I forced my arms and legs to swim, _swim damnit! _Away from this godforsaken place. But in the water I was weak and before I knew it the ferocious ocean swept me like I was nothing and the last thing I could think of was how stupid I was...

* * *

_I walked and walked but in this endless plain of nothingness, I found nothing. _

_...and yet something urged me to continue on, something divine-like. The force of it was luring me, hypnotizing me with its soft, melodious voice. I could feel invisible tendrils pushing me, I could feel the presence of something warm around me, but all I could see was a white path. _

_Last thing I remembered was drowning in that wide ocean, like a pathetic fool. _

_And even though I wanted to feel regret, sadness and hurt, _I couldn't. _Something was keeping these hurtful emotions away, locking them up. Sighing, I kept going, and eventually the whiteness was replaced by a giant room with a throne in the middle. This was weird, could it be that I would be judged here? When I looked further, I saw eccentric pillars holding the place up. Open windows with the finest quality of curtains draped elegantly over it. The breeze of the wind playing with them and emitting a delicious aroma throughout the throne room. Things were getting weirder and weirder for sure, because when I was in the middle of the throne room, the presence seemed to vanish and with it came the bombardment of my heavy emotions, leaving me choking for air as tears streamed down. _

_"I...I had d-died?" I couldn't help but ask, there was still a small part of me that didn't want to believe this. To be reborn in this world, only to die before I could prevent the Finalis Enslavement. This was wrong in so many ways. It couldn't be that I was brought to this world without doing something useful. My family; father, mother and my little sister._

_"Was t-this a repeat of my pr-revious life?" _

_Dropping on the ground, I noticed the drops of tears that filled the throne room up. Wide eyes observed the room and I couldn't believe how much bad luck I seemed to have. _

_Just pathetic; first I drown in a magical ocean, and now I'll drown again, but this time in my own tears. _

_How ironic..._

_But thinking about it now-it had been my choice to come here, a stupid choice, but a choice nonetheless. And now I had to face the consequences. If only I hadn't been so damn stubborn and listened to Marus' warning then I would be still in the arms of mother of Morgiana. I wiped my tears away and stood up. Even knowing all of that, I didn't have any regrets only the fact that I wouldn't be able to see them was hurting my chest. _

_"As a Fanalis I accept my Fate."_

_A warm, gentle chuckle resonated throughout the room, "My child, Judgement Day shall not happen today."_

_I yelped when out of nowhere a white light appeared in the room, thousandths of golden birds accompanying it, and with my strong eyesight, I was forced to shut my eyes. Peeking, I could see that the light was less blinding than before, but it still hurt to look at. My knees dropped down and I was bowing for this divine being, and all the sorrow and pain that I had felt vanished again, a tranquil feeling cloaking my aching heart. Who or what was this person that made me feel so small and insignificant? _

_The mysterious light moved towards the throne and I gaped when his words repeated in my mind, "What do you mean with that?"_

_"Like I had said, you shall not die and live."_

_Amazed, I looked at the birds, "Rukh..."_

_Another rich and smooth chuckle, "Yes, for an outsider you have great knowledge of our world. But this is all in your advantage, use them to its fullest."_

_I shook my head, not knowing what was going on at all. "But..I'm so confused." _

_Judging from his smooth, baritone voice this must be a man. I observed him closely, could this be a Magi? Those Rukh were flying around him, a chirping, melodious voice coming from them. They seemed to love him greatly, and I couldn't help but be curious about this mysterious divine being. Apparently it knew that my existence here was an abnormality, not in the bad way or something..._I hoped.

_"Then do you know why I was sent here?" I had to know this, I would get crazy with all these swirling questions. "My presence here is against all that Fate stands for! I can't even use my Magoi..." I trailed off, uncertainty and fear plaguing my mind. _

_My eyes widened even more when the birds all appeared around me, sitting on my shoulder, my head, my knees... And this feeling, "..so warm.." I instantly became a puddle of goo, closing my eyes in bliss as the feeling of the Rukh embraced me. _

_"What if your presence was through Fate itself? What if you were destined for greater things? Have you ever thought like that?"_

_I snapped my eyes open, and the birds flew off when I stood up, "Could it be?"_

_He laughed loudly, his booming laughter increasing the happy feeling within me. "You're being too harsh on yourself, my child. _Don't._" The light brightened and I shielded my eyes as his drifting voice seemed to vanish, "Let Rukh guide you and become the pillar that this world would need to lean on. Now go forth, child of Rukh, and bring happiness to this world." _

_"Wait, don't go-!" I ran towards it but I was too late, everything had vanished, and the sea of tears were vanishing, pulling me downstairs. I screamed as darkness engulfed me. _

* * *

When I fluttered my eyes open, I coughed out water, the ache in my neck felt like a scorching heat. Drowning sucked.

A scream tore through my hoarse throat when I saw dead serpents everywhere, even the giant King had died too. "Where am I?" But more importantly what had happened? I scrambled upwards and looked around. Sand, and more sand. Great, what would happen next; giant crabs ready to tear me into shreds?

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and out of nowhere giant crabs appeared out of thin air. Groaning, I face-palmed, "Why do I have to jinx myself all the time?"


	9. Chapter 8: SotD - Part II

**Anonymous - **You're welcome! The Djiin regards herself with water. And thank you for your kind, encouraging words!

**Masrur's age: 9 years old**

**May's age: 8 years old**

**Morgianas age: 3 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ "If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself."_

_–_

_George Orwell, 1984_

.

.

**Chapter 8: Secret of the Dungeon - Part II**

* * *

I panted, kicking another giant crab away from me. My muscles were itching and hurting. I just wanted some peace and quiet, but no, I had to face giant serpents and now giant crabs. I was afraid of what I would face next. This was awful. I had never thought that it would be this difficult. But maybe comparing myself with Sinbad had been bad, since many Magis had said that he was a very special case, but then again that mysterious man had said that I was a special case, I just didn't know how special I really was.

"Stupid crabs!" I jumped on top of one and punched it savagely, smirking when I heard the loud cracking of its shell. Well, at least this way I was guaranteed to have some food. Jumping off the dead crab, I somersaulted to the next, throwing my leg down like an axe. Alright, all these gory stuff on me was distracting my sense of smell.

Flipping backwards when a giant crab slammed its claw down. These beasts were starting to tire me out. I cursed when four crabs surrounded me, great intelligent crabs. Worse and worse, this Dungeon was a pain in the ass to finish. All four of them charged at me and I jumped in the air, chuckling when they bumped into each other.

Unfortunately, bad luck didn't really care about me being special, and a pained cry left my lips, slamming downwards, into the harsh sand. The next thing I felt was a sharp claw gripping me around my torso, increasing the pain around my torso.

I glared fiercely at the crab, but to my horror the crab wasn't like the other ones, instead I had one hell of a crab. Pretty much the same size as the King of the Serpents. "Oh come on!" I struggled as best I could, ripping the claw open.

...and cursed when I was falling down, a horde of crabs awaiting me.

I embraced myself, ignoring the wild stomps from the King Crab. It didn't even care that his minions were being squished like bugs.

Apparently, the strongest survive and the weak die. Avery unfair hierarchy, had it been humans instead of animals. As for now, I could care less for them.

When I touched the ground, all the crabs attacked crabwise, some of them even fought against each other. I used this to my advantage, and grabbed one of the crabs, huffing and puffing as I picked it up and threw it right at the King Crab. I felt like Super_wo_man. Sheathing my sword from its hilt, I slid under a crab, slashing its innards open. Moving on the next one, I kicked it harshly away and stabbed the other one in the eye. Before he could hit me with his wild movements, I jumped on top of it and watched with satisfaction as the rest attacked it. Maybe, I could-_Whoa! _I jumped on the head of another crab when my previous ride had been reduced into a puddle of gore by King Crab. Someone was being a grumpy ass.

That beast was really violent, probably because of my little gift I had given him unexpectedly.

Glaring at it, I screamed loudly, letting out a battle cry, which scared the little ones but not the boss. All the crabs surrounded the two of us as we had a stare down, and then all hell broke loose. Its slashed down with its claw, creating a quivering earthquake. I gnashed my teeth and ran towards it, evading its claws as it kept ramming the ground.

I leaped away when it destroyed the ground near me and lost my balance, falling into the pit that it had created. Cursing my luck, I dug my fingers into sandy ground, coughing out the sand that kept pouring into the hole, accompanied by the gushing water. Shutting my eyes, I crawled out of it, and in the last moment, I jumped out of it.

Tiredness was invading my bones, and I wanted to sleep. My small body couldn't handle all this stress, but what was there left for me to do? I could only hope that I would defeat the King and move on to the smaller ones. Unfortunately for me, the King Crab became restless and started stomping the ground, creating craters and never-ending pits. The holes sucked in water, sand and even the smaller crabs. I jumped from place to place towards the beast-I had to finish him off before it would obliterate the entire place and me with it.

Sword in hand, I dashed, avoiding the giant holes and jumped high in the air, lading on top of its head. I groaned, feeling the bile rise up my throat and before I would fall, I threw my clenched fist through its hard shell, grabbing a chunk of its meat to steady myself and not drop off it.

Stupid crab kept trying to shake me off. Tch. As if.

With the sword in my hand I pushed it inside its brains, deeper and deeper, with more strength behind it. Until I was forced to release the sword as it seared _through _it. With a last, weak whimper it dropped on the ground and then...quietness returned. I let out a shaky sigh, pushing my knees and commanding my legs to hold my weight. The biggest threat may be gone, but there were still a bunch of crabs left. I groaned pitifully, "Give me a break, _please._"

I prepared myself to attack any of the crabs, but instead something weird happened, something that only happened in my wildest dreams. All the surviving crabs were bowing their head in respect. I wasn't sure, but I didn't relax until I was sure. For a long fifteen minutes nothing happened and I narrowed my eyes, taking a step forward. Nothing. Not even when started running towards one.

Even when I let out a battle cry, nothing special happened, only that they cowered under the force behind it.

Tilting my head to the side, I frowned, "What the hell is going on?" Could it be that they saw me as the leader since I defeated the previous one? But that was absurd, I didn't even look remotely like a crab.

Dropping on the sandy ground, I sighed in relief, noting that nothing happened. "I wonder where the exit is?"

Then, finally, something happened-All the crabs started walking sideways towards my left side, clicking their claws. With raised eye brow, I followed after them, keeping a distance between them. And then to my shock, I saw light coming from a giant cave. I smiled brightly and limped towards the exit and before I stepped inside of it, I turned around, facing the crabs, "Thank you. And I'm sorry I killed your friends." With a bow I left, somehow it felt appropriate to thank them after they had led me here and didn't attack me after killing their boss.

_"You're welcome."_

"Huh?" I jerked back my head, wondering where that voice came from, turning around to face the crabs I found nothing there, only sand, and broken crater filled with holes and dead crabs. Where did the rest go? And who was that voice?

Shrugging, I continued and shielded my eyes when the light became unbearable.

What I found there was a large cave with many openings in them, to which one of them would lead me to the right path. Giddy, I looked around, noting that every opening looked the same, "Hmm..maybe I should take the one in the left?"

_"Third row. Fifth opening."_

A frown marred my face when I heard that voice again. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

Nothing.

I glared at nothing in particular and searched for that opening, wondering what made it different from the rest. Jumping on the small cliff I stared at said opening, "Nothing special that diffe-_Wait._" I walked closer towards it, and saw that this one had a small symbol, whereas the rest didn't. This seemed like a sigil, which possibly represented a demon or other entity, but in this case it could mean that walking through this opening would lead me to the Djinn.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to go through it, embracing myself, since I had lost my bag after my near-death encounter, I had to be quick. I was without food or drink and I was tired. And dear God sleep sounded so good...

Shaking my head, I continued limping, hoping that no other monsters would appear.

* * *

Finally, after limping for God knows how long, I arrived in a giant room where five pillars were holding up the room and in the middle of it was the sign of an eight-pointed star, with in the middle of it, a hand-made of coral, which shone prettily, holding a giant pearl oyster.

I walked closer towards it, having an inkling that within that hand a majestic being would come out from.

Tilting my head to the side, I leaned closer and poked it. "_Aaah!" _I screamed out, scrambling away from the oyster as a bright, swirling light appeared, and then it mixed with water. To my amazement, the oyster opened, and a beautiful, melodious voice spoke, "_Who will...become King?"_

I choked on my spit when I saw a beautiful Djinn, lying on top of the oyster. Like all Djinn she was blue with very revealing clothes. A white front, twisted chiffon dress where the velvet bodice had off-the-shoulder puff sleeves and side slits that revealed lots of sinful flesh, golden accents decorating it beautifully. Draping white sashes were flying serenely around her body, glued to her forearm's golden cuffs that were crafted very intricately. A very alluring halter neckline that would drive any sane man crazy with unadulterated lust. Golden-trimmed belt to keep the dress perfect in one place. And many jewelry that made her even more irresistible for the mortal eyes. Collar made from pearls, earrings and many more. As a finishing touch was a headpiece in the form of many pearls that were dwindling elegantly on her forehead.

She had gorgeous black hair, that flowed like water, silky and smooth. Bright blue eyes with black eye liner to make her eyes look even bigger, and lips as red as blood.

What shocked me even more was that she had magnificent white wings, like an angel. In one hand she was holding a scythe, a string of pearls decorating it, and in her other one, she was holding an hourglass. "_I'm Beleth. The Djiin of Courage and Generosity." _Her curios eyes peered down at me, and a melodious giggle escaped her lips, "_Oh my, I didn't expect to see you here_."

I rose my eye brow, keeping wary eyes on the magical being. "What do you mean?"

"_I mean that you are not from this world, young one." _She nodded and leaned closer, "_Although the Rukh around you seems to love you for some weird reason..." _

Shaking my head, I asked, "What do you mean by that? Someone told me the same thing but I couldn't ask any questions. Does this mean I'm a Magi?" God forbid that, please, don't make me Magi..

She giggled, "_Of course not silly, you're just special."_

"What does this 'special' entail?" I ignored that jab to my pride, did she have to say it in such a patronizing tone, not that I really wanted to a Magi in the first place.

"_Simple," _She started, "_It means that you have a great future ahead of you." _

"Pfft..that answer of yours didn't help at all. Besides if I'm so much loved by Rukh then why can't I see it floating?"

In a cute manner, she pursed her lips and leaned even closer, the top of her finger touching my forehead. At first nothing happened, but then an overwhelming pain descended upon my frail body. I choked and gasped for breath, dropping on my knees. "W-what..d-d-id you d-do..?" I panted loudly, grabbing my forehead tightly.

"_I ordered your Magoi to wake up." _Apologetically, she spoke again, "_Forgive me, but it was needed, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to utilize me." _When I looked up, my loud breathing echoing in the cave, I saw her clasp her hands, "_Now, I have to say, you conquered the thirteenth Dungeon of Beleth amazingly, especially for a little child of your age. Now, tell me, little one, what is it that you will use my powers for?"_

I knew this was a tricky question, so I had to tread careful. Sincerity lacing my voice, I answered, "I wish to protect my precious people with all I have!" Confidence surged through my tired body, but the answer I had given her was nothing but the truth, and it seemed that she was very pleased with it.

_"Very well, with your accomplishment I shall acknowledge you as my King." _She waved her hands around, _"But I won't reside in any other weapon than a scythe."_

I frowned, "But I don't have any scythes!"

She winked at me, "_Then I shall give you a present for you courageous deed." _She waved her hands and there in my hands a beautiful scythe appeared, decorated with pearls and sparkling gems. I could feel the power thrumming within it, "_Now, this shall be the end of this Dungeon, you may take anything you want with you, little one." _

My eyes widened when the room was filled with lots of treasure chest, pearls, golden coins, jewelry, everywhere. I was in awe at the sheer beauty of it. And it was all for me.

* * *

I stepped inside of the ray of light, underneath me the eight-pointed star. I smiled brightly when I saw all the beautiful treasures around me. Father and mother would be pleased with what I have done.

* * *

"Maybe taking all the jewelry with me wasn't a smart choice on my part?" I huffed as I kept the pile of sacks in my hand, walking back towards my camp. But I couldn't let all those beautiful, sparkling ornaments stay in that cave. Besides, I wanted to divide it between my clan members. And I had even found elegant mirrors. They would be very pleased if they saw what I had done, especially Masrur and Morgiana would be happy to hear my wild adventures, I sure did.

...well, not so much the almost dying part, but the rest had been awesome.

* * *

Finally, I was almost there.

My legs wanted nothing more than to drop on the ground and stay there, but I couldn't, "Come on, just a bit more."

Then to my horror, I smelled something weird-_burnt flesh, fire, **blood.**_** Rotting flesh, and feasting animals. **

I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see nothing, I couldn't feel anything only smell those scents. Without a second thought, I dropped the sacks of treasure on the ground, not caring about them at all. Even with all my aching muscles, I ran and ran until I was in front of my camp.

...or what was left of it.

Burning tents, rotting flesh, disembodied limbs, vultures and other predators feasting on the littered chunks of flesh. I knelt over and threw up, although I hadn't eaten anything until now. I kept throwing up, heaving and crying. How could this have happened? How much time had passed?

No. No. _No. _

I had done this for the clan, all of this stupid gold, all of it was for them.

"No!" I screamed in hysteria, digging my broken nails into the ground as the sand moistened, "No...father, mother...Morgiana..." I sobbed loudly, hitting the ground continuously, "...Masrur, Malik, Marus-sensei..."

All of them...all gone...

All of this time I had fought for nothing, all of this time my existence didn't change a single thing. In the end I was, "..._useless..."_

Growling with anger, I stood up on my wobbly legs, walking around the destroyed camp-Everywhere, _blood, and more blood. _

I held in my nose, the stench killing my nose. The fact that the stench was this bad meant that they were dead for a long time. Teeth gnashing on each other, I attacked the feasting animals with my scythe. "Die! Die! Die!" I repeated again and again. Punching, kicking, slashing, snapping, ...I did everything to get this insufferable rage out.

...when I had no energy left, I burned each member from my clan, along with the animals that had taken big chunks from them, and picked up the things that were usable; some piece of clothes, a hidden flask between the pile of skin, and a little food that littered around the camp. Once they had been burned, I marked my cheeks with their ashes, vowing, "I promise, I, May from the Fanalis tribe, shall avenge you all."

* * *

Greedy flames licked the air, black smoke rose up, and with it, it rained ashes..


	10. Chapter 9: Pure Coincidences

**treavellergirl -** Two months; this peculiar time-change only happens in the Dungeons, which also happened to Sinbad (if you are reading the manga 'Adventures of Sinbad' there it happens too).

**kenegi - **Sort of; since she had died in her old universe, the moment she got transported into this world she joined the Rukh, but through the reincarnation process, she was brought back to life. But with it she still has that link to the Rukh. That's the 7th type of Magic you mean, right?

**Guest(s) - **Thanks!

**Anonymous - **I hadn't thought of rescuing the two princes, but it does seem plausible. I'll think about it, thanks for suggesting it though. For now, let's see how the story will 'flow'. And thanks for the kind words, I'm starting to love reading your reviews!

**Masrur's age: 9 years old**

**May's age: 8 years old**

**Morgianas age: 3 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ "Coincidences mean you're on the right path." _

_–_

_Simon Van Booy, Love Begins in Winter: Five Stories_

.

.

**Chapter 9: Pure Coincidences**

* * *

Life. And then followed up by Death.

An earthly cycle where a child would be born and then would leave the world. Even I had faced Death's door and had been reborn in this world instead of going to the Afterlife. Now I remember why I had felt so serene and calm-Could it have been that the moment my soul had left my old body I had joined the Rukh? That could explain as to why I had felt so wonderfully calm, no troubles, no painful lungs, no burden. To be honest Death had amazed me, of course not the dying part, but afterwards...

...afterwards had been _refreshing_.

And now I was back to feeling all alone-and this ferocious anger swelling inside of my chest, the sheer force behind it was unbelievably wrong. I didn't want to feel all of this anger stored inside of me. The need to kill those people were supplying my legs with energy, pushing me to go faster, to reach them and save my family, to get them back for what they had done.

I kept running, not even stopping to rest-all I could think of was crushing their miserable lives with my fists and erase their filthy existence. Days, weeks, I didn't know how long I was running, but after non-stop travelling I dropped to the ground, lifeless. My body exhausted to the point where I could only crawl, gasping for air as those cursed tears came crashing down. "W-Why..?"

_"Sometimes, little one, Fate doesn't want to be interrupted..."_

Glaring at nothing in particular, I snarled, "Are you insinuating that I won't be able to save my family, my clan, _my flesh and blood?" _

Softly, gentleness coating those words, "_Of course not, I'm only saying that you should think of what you are doing. What will happen to our stabilized future if you save them? Think, young one."_

I shook my head. No, how could I let Morgiana suffer like that? With that monster Jamil hurting her and traumatizing her entire life? How could I let Masrur be forced to fight for his life? As a source of entertainment for people who have absolutely no idea what to make of their lives? How could I let those things happen? How would I even be able to face them, knowing that I had left them to the wolves and closed the gates? "N-no.._No!_"

_"If you would change their Fate then Morgiana won't be the same Morgiana that you will come to know about. Masrur won't be the Masrur that you will meet later on." _Quieter, _"If you interfere then Morgiana will never meet Aladin nor Alibaba. Masrur won't join Sinbad's Alliances. Everything, the future that you had seen and read with your own eyes won't become reality. Only an illusion, an afterimage from a far-away memory." _The voice tried to reason, but I-_"Think about it, May, think about it carefully. You're a special case, you're supposed to lead the world towards eternal peace and happiness. _Don't interfere._" _His voice became sharp at the end, and I shivered, pushing myself into a standing position. The air around me became wilder, sizzling and thrumming with uncontrollable power, a mystical epitome, something that I had no way of describing with mere words.

Rubbing my arms from the freezing coldness, I answered tiredly, "I was told to use my special powers of 'seeing the future' to my fullest advantage! If I don't interfere with the tragic things that had happened to my family and friends, then my ability should go to waste!" Boiling anger surfaced and I felt a familiar tingling running through my veins. "I promised myself to protect my family and friends! You shall not stop me from continuing on my path!" I screamed in scorching fury, the air around me becoming humid-it felt as if I was near a water source, a giant one.

No reply, the manly voice disappeared and with it, so did my strength. I collapsed on the ground, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"W-wat-er..." I turned around in shock, seeing wild, untamed red hair.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

Shaky steps, wide eyes, uncontainable fear tearing my organs apart from the inside out.

_Ba-dump... Ba-dump... Ba-dump..._

When I neared closer, I saw one of my clan members on the verge of dying from dehydration, and a bleeding injury, the blood gushing out his body in an alarming rate. His lips were burst open, blood flowing freely down, and vultures were clawing and tearing his flesh apart. The man had absolutely no energy left, not even to shoo them away, or spit on them.

I let out a fierce battle cry, scaring all the animals away, "Mazin-san, Mazin-san, s-stay with m-me..," I sniffed pathetically, placing his bleeding head on my lap and fumbling with my flask. Said object was getting emptier again, and I had been afraid that I wouldn't be able to survive this, but with the aid of the juice within the cactus, I had refilled it. Lucky call, and one of the few times were nothing was opposing me.

The man's eyes widened, "M-May-!" Blood started gushing out his mouth, I started panicking and reared his head downwards so he wouldn't drown in his own blood. Stupidly, I had forgotten about the opened flask and cactus juices spilled all over heating sand, sucking up the cool refreshment. Inwardly, I cursed, Mazin would sooner or later need water and out of recklessness I had dropped it. Things were gradually on becoming worse. Fear increasing as seconds ticked by and he kept throwing up blood. This wasn't normal anymore.

"M-Mazin-san! S-stay with me! D-don't leave!"

His body convulsed and I tried to steady him, making sure that his head would stay down. He keeled over, crying out in pain, and coughing, hacking out blood. I tried doing anything; keeping his head down, massaging his back, ... But in the end nothing seemed to work. Mazin's body too weak to fight for survival-his will already diminishing. Convulsing became wilder, and his back arched upwards, his wide, panicked eyes raining tears.

...then, it was all over.

He dropped on the ground, his lifeless, red eyes staring at the sky.

_Redness. _

_Blood. _

_A sea of blood, _"M-Mazin...?" I blinked my eyes in shock, my body numb, "..a nightmare, only a nightmare..." I grabbed my temples, squeezing it hard, "Nothing is real. When I will wake up everything will be back to normal; father and mother talking to each other, their loving eyes locked with each other, Morgiana bugging me to play with her, followed by Masrur who would demand a spar. Then Malik would look for us and tease our 'intimate' relationship. Marus' complaining rumbling throughout the camp.

Looking down, Mazin, the archer specialist, was still wide-eyed, a frightening fear still lingering within his ruby-red gems. Mazin who had a beautiful wife and three children: two sons and one daughter. I remembered that he and father had talked and drinking bitter beer, celebrating. And now Mazin was nothing more than an old memory-I couldn't even remember when I had seen him last.

Why was it so hard to breath?

These chaotic feelings...

...they were pushing me towards insanity.

The sensation crawled upwards, and before I knew it I was vomiting, "...P-please, s-someone h-help h-h-him..." This was no fucking dream, no matter how hard I wished that it was. "No...p-please..." I sobbed, the smell of copper and puke stinging my nose painfully, reminding me very two seconds that it was real, and my hands felt sticky, even if I tried to wipe it off.

Dirty, I was dirty. Covered in nothing but that awful sticky substance, I stood up drunkenly, only to drop unceremoniously into a heap of flesh and bones.

Mentally, I was too tired to continue. I shut my eyes, trying to close off everything...

..._only to end up failing as it all came crashing down on me._

* * *

When I had woken up again, I had felt so empty to the point that it scared me. I had pushed those feelings away and buried Mazin underneath the ground and prayed for his life, "I hope you're happy now, M-Mazin." I choked on my words, clenching my fists.

The reason why he was left to rot was because he was mortally injured, no treatment would have saved him. And those bastards had no use of him, "**_A useless slave was better of dead..." _**I could already imagine them saying those things. Again, that same tingling crawled up my skin like insects and I wondered what it was. But I didn't let my thoughts wander too much and picked up my bag, leaving Mazin's grave behind.

...towards my path for revenge.

* * *

After a long-awaited journey, I had reached my destination. A day which would be imprinted into my brains, only to see it all happen again in my dreams.

A never-ending repeat of my failure...

_"Everyone, I'm sorry for f-failing..."_

* * *

Another weird dream?

I didn't know where I was, only that I happened to appear in this white void of nothingness before I could reach my destination. Only thing I could remember was the ache in my chest, and the running that never seemed to end. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to find an escape route, a path that would lead me out of this craziness. When suddenly, out of the blue, a familiar person appeared. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"I think that's fairly easy as to why I'm here, no?"

He smiled, nodding, "I see you recognized my voice." I became livid at his nonchalant voice, as if we were talking about an everyday topic.

Taking my Fanalis stance, I readied myself to attack him. How dare he suggest such a thing? Did he really think it was that easy to do it?! "Have you no shame for suggesting something like that?! Aren't you supposed to lead the world into happiness instead of wandering around the world and hiding in a small cottage underneath the Great Rift?!"

Sadness emitted from him, and for a moment I hesitated when I saw that I had hurt his feelings, but then I remembered his idiotic and unimaginable suggestion-"I want to show you what the consequences of our future will entail after you'll try to rescue your family."

I sucked in a deep breath, eyes going as wide as saucers as many images shifted. Splitting headache became unbearable and I cried out in pain, screaming that this would not be my future. That I would remain loyal to my family and friends, that I wouldn't dare to do such an unthinkable act, that this was not May, an impostor cloaked with my skin, smell, look...

..._unimaginable **h**_**_atred._**

* * *

May suppressed shouting and shrieking with all the fury that was boiling underneath her skin. Because there underneath her was a valley, but that wasn't the most important part of it. No, it were the people who were walking in that valley who mattered to her.

Anger, so blinding and unnerving-it felt as if her skin was being burned alive, smothered into scalding hot magma, leaving a burnt body behind. The pain of seeing her family and clan chained like animals, injuries and flesh wounds decorating their bodies. But what made her snap from the inside and lose all ounce of control was the sight of someone dear to her, someone who looked up to her-_that someone was none other than Morgiana, a bleeding Morigana. _She couldn't control her emotions anymore, she couldn't control her body, a fierce tornado whirling inside of her and forcing its way out. Without knowing what she was doing, she hissed venomously, words that she didn't even know about, let alone heard them, "_**Sea Goddess of Courage and Generosity, I command thee to grant me thy will of the untamable oceans and become one with me! Arise Beleth!" **_Her body changed completely, wings erupted from her back, and horns popped out of her head as clothes and whatnot changed into a divine being, promising death to whoever dared to look inside her eyes.

She felt the cackling energy buzz within her, and then she dashed towards the menaces who had hurt and captured her family, "_**I'll kill you all!"**_

Giant scythe in hands, she beheaded one of the slave hunters who was too late to slow and dodge her unavoidable attack. She didn't have time to stop and look at her family, only the thought that she had to save them no matter what, her life be damned. These people were everything to her, and she would use every ounce of her power to save them, even if it changed the shift of their Fate. The moment Fate had decided to drop her into this world, it should have known its consequences-the reason that she was put here in this world was to prevent anything catastrophic, not sit by and watch as everyone got hurt.

Covering herself in water, she avoided a nasty slash coming from a bandaged guy. Hatred fueling her, she jumped into the air and turned her body upside down, falling straight towards three of them. Quickly, she took her scythe and started spinning around, commanding the nearby sources of water to come towards her, like a magnet. Grinning like a madman, she became a tornado of mud and water, which ripped them into shreds. "_**Die! Die, you scumbags!" **_

_She felt something black and ominous smother her like a mother who was about to embrace her child and lull her into a sweet sleep. _

The ache became unbearable and she screamed in hysteria. She could feel her powers flickering as it dwindled down, the wild, restless Rukh becoming too much for her to handle. Knees dropped on the ground, she let out a pleading cry. A pair of hands grabbed her hair harshly and pulled her up, "You monster! We'll make you pay for what you did!"

Opening one eye, she glared weakly, whimpering at the intense pain, as if thousand swords pierced through her. "**_I-I'll kill you a-all... E-even if I have to d-die.."_ **Using all her willpower, she pleaded to the Rukh to command her will. With one mighty push, she kicked the man in the head, enjoying the sound of his crushing skull. Secondly, she created a ball of condensing water, "**_Sharrar!_"** and engulfed all the chained Fanalis from her clan, cocooning them like a mother's womb. When that was done, she looked to the hundreds of slave hunters, eyes slightly wide.

So many have come...

And to make matters worse, she could feel her body getting weaker and weaker as she kept coughing out blood. Eyes crying blood, limiting her sight, and her body felt too heavy to move, exhausted-the strain becoming a searing pain to the point of hindering her movements. Wiping the red liquid with her forearm, she spit on the ground and embraced herself with the incoming torture. With a loud, ominous chant, she poured the entity of her leftover Magoi, **_Sea Goddess of Courage and Generosity, bestow upon me thy powers to crush my enemies with thy violent_ _waves!"_** When those words left her lips, she could feel her life slowly leaking out of her, she could feel her power vanishing slowly on, the cold, icy feeling of Death itself as it wrapped its poisonous arms around her waist, whispering sweet words of nothingness.

Before she had dropped on the ground, she could hear desperate screams, pleads for help and then the quietness that welcomed her _back. _

* * *

More imagines shifted and I choked back when I felt my death. The black Rukh had surrounded me, to the point where I couldn't even breath, ominous whispers caressing and promising me power beyond my imagination. I couldn't have died, I had been powerful, I could feel the power-"_You mean the black Rukh surrounding you? Yes, definitely your powers." _I could feel his disdain, his sarcastic disgust when he listened to the echoing of my words, and he was right...

...disgusting, I was disgusting to trust on _that _kind of power, which would eventually corrupt me.

"But with y-your help, we can c-change t-the tide, I-I'm sure.." Why did I sound so uncertain, as if my words were useless, unnecessary, not powerful at all?

Before I could convince, he spoke with disappointed grief and sadness, "I wish I could, little one, but I can't." I didn't even have time to question him as to why he couldn't help when more images bombarded my mind, as if I was the person committing those deeds, which in some parts had been right.

* * *

She was afraid, but then again why was she scared?

What would happen to her? Who could hurt her after she would commit her atrocious deed?

_No one. Nothing. _

Because by then she would be **dead**.

Why would she live? Who would she live for? Who would she spend the rest of her miserable life with? Who would cheer her on to continue life?

_No one. Nothing. _

Because she had no one left. No father, no mother, no ...May-onee-chan, no Masrur-kun, no Mazin-san, no Marus-san, no nothing.

"Morgiana! Where are you?! You can't escape me, you'll always be mine. **_Forever and ever and ever and ever..."_**

Shivering, she looked down and ignored the impatient shouts from Jamil, it looked painful, but that would only be a fleeting kind of pain and then..

..and then...

_and..then..sweet bliss, nothing._

She would be freed from this inauspicious world, she would fly towards the sky and there would be no one to stop her. She would join her family; her courageous father, her gentle mother, her wonderful onee-chan, her entire family, and up there they would become a family again. Up there, she would join her sister, who was bugging Masrur. Or she would get a piggyback from her father. Afterwards, her mother would smother her with motherly love and attention.

Because in the end she couldn't continue living like this.

Because in the end she had...

_No one. Nothing. _

With closed eyes, she leaned forward and stretched out her arms like a bird who was about to soar the high skies until she would reach the stars.

Because in the end she couldn't live on without her family.

* * *

I choked, scratching out my eyes when I had seen Morgiana commit suicide, "_No! No, don't! Continue living on!_ **...please...**" I had felt her pain, her longing for a lost family, her emotional struggles, her traumatizing experiences. Her everything and nothing at all.

The way I had seen her future made my stomach churn unpleasantly, shivers running up and down my spine, my heart beating like a savage without a destination or a goal in life, who kept running through the plain, and running... until it would drop dead. Curling up in a ball, I screamed in outrage, denying everything I had seen it, but that was a foolish thing of me, because the feelings had been real, because I had seen things that Yunan couldn't have known about.

Morgianas last image was of Masrur screaming in irritation as she and I ran away from him, her on my back, laughter ringing throughout the camp. This had happened after Morgiana had bitten Masrur's favorite pillow and then I had used it as a prank, smothering Masrur with honey and afterwards sticking the feathers on him. He had run through the camp, flailing his arms and looking like the picture-perfect stupefied chicken who tried to fly but failed miserably at it.

Then, more images appeared; of Alibaba shooing Aladin away after giving him food and a night's rest. And since they didn't meet Morgiana, Aladin never shower Alibaba Ugos incredible powers, which led to Alibaba wanting to recruit Aladin for Dungeon Capturing. More images shifted and there was Alibaba lying on the ground, his body angled in unusual ways, blood pouring out of his body as his eyes closed and his lips took one last, sweet breath before he left the earthly world to join the Rukh. Somewhere far away, the Fog Troupe didn't get Alibaba as their leader, and eventually would be slaughtered by Sinbad.

..more and more images, one after the other, and the pain that I felt from all those dying people had made me scream and choke and strangle myself...

...just...

...to get this impossible, unthinkable pain away.

".._s-stop..S-stop! I said to fucking stop!"_ I screamed at Yunan, "_I believe you! I fucking believe you! Let me out of this insanity!"_ All the pleads of those people, all their future that I had destroyed with only a smart tweak of Destiny, all their black Rukh surrounding to the point of suffocating me. Death was better than those feelings, "_Please, make this s-stop!" _

"Do you understand the consequences of your deeds..?"

I nodded shakily, blinded by pain, by this point I would have done everything he asked me of, kissing his feet, becoming his slave, anything, only to get relieved from this excruciating pain. ".._just p-please..I'll do anyt-thing.." _Gasping for breath, I curled up in a ball, trying to keep those voices out, but it was an impossible task, they kept increasing, more deaths, _**Magnostadt, Al-Thamen, death, apocalyptic world, ...the end.**_

Sorrow and grief crushed my windpipe, "Then promise me, promise me that you won't do anything reckless and stay with me until I let you go."

I knew that he was despising his method of getting things done, in this despicably way, like a master would force his/her slave to bid his every command, but it was necessary. Hell, in this case I agreed with him, I was driven by revenge to the point of forsaking my life, followed by the lives of my most dearest people. "_I promise! I promise! I promise...!" _Those words were replayed like a radio on repeat, again and again, and tears streamed down and I dug my nails in my tender flesh, willing the blood to leak out.

Suddenly, a blinding, white light appeared and then the dark, freezing touch of Death was replaced by warm, soft hands, "Stubborn child, sleep." His voice was commanding, laced with pity and empathy. I struggled weakly, screaming with my hoarse voice as the drain on my body perished, leaving me frail and naked behind. "Father... Mother... M-Morgia-" I coughed, gripping the warm hands tightly, "...I-I'm s-sorry.. f-forgive m-me.."

"I'm sorry May, you have no idea how cruel and inhumane this request makes me feel, to force you to do something so monstrous. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me. Until that day, I'll keep praying that I'll receive your forgiveness."

I let out a final blood-gurgling, heart-wrenching scream, like the sound of a person who had lost everything she loved. I cried until I had no energy left and dropped unconscious, the name of my family coming out in pained, harsh whispers.


	11. Chapter 10: Accumulating Strength

**kenegi - **You told me if she can use her Magoi to strengthen herself since she can't externalize it, but that's strength magic, type 8. So, what exactly did you mean with that review? And it was approximately a year that she had stayed with Yunan, after Aladin's first term in Magnostadt. Oh, since May has become a King Vessel she can't use Magic, there is a bad affinity between them, confusion of orders, like Yamraiha had said.

**Guest - **What part was confusing? I'll try to explain it to you in the next update.

**treavellergirl - **Oh, that will be explained once May and Morgiana meet with each other, there she will tell her what had happened after her disappearance.

**Anonymous** - All I can tell you now is that she will stay with Yunan for the moment being. I'll think about her next Djiin equipment, and whether she will have another one. I'm still thinking about the cons and pros about rescuing the siblings, I have a feeling that it might distort the story development. It's a bit risky, which is why I'm still thinking about it, but I hope you won't be disappointed if it didn't come up.

**Sinbad's age: 19 years old**

**Masrur's age: 10 years old**

**May's age: 9 years old**

**Morgianas age: 4 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ Only one who devotes himself to a cause with his whole strength and soul can be a true master. For this reason mastery demands all of a person._

_–_

_Albert Einstein_

.

.

**Chapter 10: Accumulating Strength**

* * *

I stared at him, wondering if he had lost his mind, "...I beg your pardon?"

"..." Yunan laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with an idiotic grin on his face.

To think that I had survived an entire year with him was unbelievable. How did I put up with his enigmatic behavior? He cried easily, accusing me of bullying when I was obviously much younger than him and was afraid of children. But even summing up all the facts that irritated me to no end, I didn't have the heart to hate him, not even after what he had done on that unfaithful day, precisely a year ago.

I had been furious, blinded by anger and pain, even to the point of falling into depravity for daring to oppose Faith. Stupidity and stubbornness had driven me into insanity, obscuring the sight of reality and hiding it with a thick veil. For one month I hadn't come out of the cottage he had placed beneath the Great Rift, for one month I couldn't keep any food inside of my stomach, for one month I couldn't sleep ("_Nightmares, cries and desperate pleads, ...")_, for one month I couldn't look at myself, for one month I couldn't do anything.

Weak and starving, bags under my eyes, insomnia and nightmares-and the stack kept getting higher and higher, suffocating me.

...until Yunan had enough of my pathetic behavior and had forced me out of the cottage, telling me that the road I was taking would be one where I would abandon all I loved. He had said, and I quote, _"Look at yourself, wallowing in despair. Have you no shame, no dignity, at all? What about your efforts to save your clan, family, friends? What about your sister? Would you let her fight all the evilness of the world all alone, without her dear May-onee-chan?"_

How right he had been. I had been selfish, thinking that I was the one suffering the most while in reality my clan, my parents, Morgiana, Masrur were suffering even more than I did. Blinded by my pain, I had lost sight of myself. Yunan's words had hit me deep and with his help I had been purified, the White Rukh, once again, surrounding me lovingly.

No traces of Black Rukh were ever found after that day, after the day that I had acknowledged my path as May, from the Fanalis clan. I had sworn that I would never fall for such lowly whispers from the Black Rukh, I would not oppose Faith, instead I would walk along with Faith. That day had been the most beautiful day I could ever remember, the calmness, the serenity and tranquility from accepting my Destiny had been rejuvenated. As if I had been cleansed into a blank slate, or baptized like in the Christian religion, signifying purification and consecration.

Arching my eye brow, I leaned closer when he started to sweat, eyes shifting nervously back and forth.

"_Yunan."__  
_

He squeaked when I narrowed my eyes, "_You got three seconds to explain yourself. And stop that idiotic mumbling of yours."_

I lifted three fingers and stared at him.

"Three," I pushed my first finger down, lips twitching upwards, "_Two...," _Yunan was trembling, lips quivering as he stared at me, "_On-" "_Alright, I'll tell you, please don't hurt me!" Tears were streaming down his youthful face and I twitched, feeling guilty and irritated at the same time.

In a deadpan voice, "I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to, silly. You're a _magi _while I'm-" "_A semi magi._" Yunan interrupted me seriously, arms crossed.

I groaned, "Why are you so adamant about that. There is no such thing as semi magi, only a _full _magi." Ever since I had told him that I had been able to see the flow of the Rukh, he had been fascinated about that discovery and had tried out many experiments with Rukh in general. He started by sending a flow a Rukh towards a certain place and I had to tell him where they were. Gradually on, he started to increase the difficulty of the Rukh by hiding it and asking me to find them.

His curiosity had been satiated and since then I had been dubbed as a semi magi, one who could see the flow of Rukh, but couldn't call on it. Not that I knew of. When I had seen and felt my death, and I still shudder thinking about the way the Black Rukh had embraced me, I had asked for help from the Rukh, but instead of the White Rukh I had received the opposite. Yunan had told me that the reason as to why I got the Black Rukh was because I had opposed Faith and had fallen into depravity. _Completely. _

I don't know if I might be able to summon the surrounding Rukh, but till now nothing had happened. This saddened me because to be able and call forth the planet's life force would have amazed me and a great help for in battle. Which led us to this situation, where Yunan was calling me a Semi Magi.

How absurd...

...and something that only Yunan would say.

Seriously, I was already used to his behavior, but at times he could drive me mad, like right now.

Arching my eye brow, I crossed my arms, "Well?"

"I had thought that maybe you would like to capture another dungeon?" He murmured quietly, cheeks blushed a vivid red.

I rolled my eyes, "And you were afraid to tell me this because...?" Trailing off, I shook my head, "...at times I really wonder what you're thinking in that head of yours." From the corner of my eye, I could see that Yunan had relaxed, shoulders sagging. "But alright, I'll capture another dungeon, anything that makes little Yunan happy."

Lips twitched upwards into a smirk when I noticed Yunan blushing in embarrassment at being called little. "Which Dungeon and where is it?"

"South of the Rem Empire, and it's the sixty-seventh Dungeon."

As I picked up my small bag, consisting of a refilled flask, some food, daggers, along with Beleth's scythe, I left the cottage, but not before I said one last thing, "Are you sure you trust me not to do anything stupid?"

His gentle, real smile shocked me as he answered, "I trust you, May." I could see the calm floating of his Rukh and then realization dawned on me. Yunan could also read my Rukh, and they must have told him that I wasn't lying, because I really wasn't. I would not save anyone from the Fanalis clan, true at first that thought had killed, but with Yunan's aid I had gotten over it. Morgiana wouldn't need my help, she'll have Aladin and Alibaba who will help her through her struggles. Even though I felt jealousy thinking how strong her bond would be between those three, I knew that Morgiana needed to find her true self, she needed to become the fine woman she would turn into.

And thanks to my 'future-seeing ability' I didn't fear for Morgianas life. Nor for Masrur. But I was for my parents and everyone else, but that would be solved later on. I would find them when the time was right.

Till then, _stay safe everyone, I'm counting on you all to stay strong and get through it._

"For now, farewell Yunan, stay safe."

He chuckled softly, "I should be the one to say that to you, May." Laced with absolute confidence, "Besides, I don't need to tell you that because I know you'll capture that Dungeon without sweating a bit."

* * *

"You wouldn't even sweat a bit, he said, it would be easy, he said. _As if!_" I dodged another incoming barrage from incoming thieves who were blocking my way towards my destination, the Dungeon Yunan had told me to capture. Somehow I wondered if he had raised that Dungeon or someone else. Could it also mean that he had appointed me as his King Vessel or was he rather, blatantly, neutral about those things?

When I would get back I would question him. For now, I should start concentrating on finishing them off, they were pissing me off.

"Now, you've made me very mad."

My fingers twitched when they all surrounded me and laughed, pointing at me, "Look at that, the tiny girl is about to cry! Men, let's end this!"

"Aye boss!" came the chorus from the minions.

Sighing, I shifted my feet and kicked one of the incoming thieves in the abdomen. With another swift kick towards his legs, I head his bones snap from the sheer force behind my legs. But I did wince when I heard his heart-wrenching scream before he fell unconscious. And I didn't even need my scythe to chop my way through-to use it one these weaklings would be a waste and disgrace of Beleth's power.

Dashing towards the cowering men, I flipped forward and punched the ground, shattering the ground underneath me. With another slam with my legs, the area around me collapsed, thieves included.

"M-monster!" One of them screamed and I rolled my eyes, thinking about that worn-out nickname. Most people had screamed that accusation in terrifying fear, and some of them even pissed in their pants and ran away. Like now...

I shook my head when most of them started to run away in shock and fear at seeing a little girl pulverize the ground and their allies. Not an everyday sight to admire. By the time they all had cleared out, there was no last man standing. "Bunch of weaklings." And they had even left their so-called comrades behind, _such an unfaithful betrayal. _For that reason alone, I should have killed them, but I had more pressing matters, like capturing a Dungeon.

Without a care of the world, I continued on my path, dusting my hands off as I passed the groaning and moaning men who were lying in a heap of limbs and flesh, courtesy of little _old _me.

* * *

Ever since Yunan had taken me in last year, my life had changed completely. He had continued teaching me the language of Torran, something my mother had been proud of doing. If it weren't for the fact that my mother had done her utmost best to make her daughters as literate as possible I wouldn't even be learning it now, the memories too painful to bear. But this was something that my mother had absolutely refused to let go, and if I would refuse to learn it then I would be stomping on my mother's honor and wishes.

..something that I wouldn't do.

With that the use of my scythe had got better and better, I wouldn't call myself a master, but neither would I call myself worthless, _average, _would be the most suited for now. I was still training in the art

Along with literary and weaponry, he had taught me the proper way of using my Metal Vessel. During those training lessons, Yunan would be all serious and concentrated on his task. It was really weird to see his completely different behavior, but I was grateful for his focused appearance since the end result had paid off amazingly.

_One would become stronger under the tutelage of a strong teacher. _

In my case it had been utterly right. To top it off, Yunan was great company, much better than I had anticipated. When I had warmed up to him, he had started questioning me about my earthly world and the differences between this magical one. His childish curiosity had surprised me to no end. It had been even endearing, my deeply hidden maternal side appearing out of thin air. I had never been a child lover, which had shocked me. But Yunan was really adorable when he wasn't doing anything stupid...

Looking towards the horizon, I could see a giant building and increased my speed even more.

I really wanted to finish this quest and get back. The outside world still terrified me, no, what really terrified me was the fact that Morgiana and my family were somewhere and the temptation to save them was great, addicting even. But I couldn't break my promise, I couldn't forsake my feelings of guilt and sadness for the world's safety.

For now, my goal was to get stronger under Yunan's tutelage and become a valuable ally for Aladin, Alibaba and Morgiana. No way would I be bested by my little sister. Thinking about her brought a smile to my lips. One good thing about my future-seeing ability was that I knew how Morgiana would be when she would grow up; a beautiful, strong woman who cared for her precious people.

Heart slightly at ease, I stopped in front of the gate of the Dungeon, grimacing at the thought that I would enter that disgustingly membrane. When I walked up the stairs, I could see no people around it. This was weird... Was this a new Dungeon, or rather an old one where hundreds of people had perished inside of it?

One way to find out.

I touched the membrane and gasped when I was sucked in.

...into another adventure.

* * *

I played with my scythe, twirling it around as I eyed the many ferocious saber-tooth tiger. What made the place even more hypnotizing and scary at the same time was the fact that there was no ground to stand on. Only a layer of black and grey clouds, with the occasion sound of raining and thunder.

And all those tigers were growling savagely at each other, fighting and leaping towards each other's throat... The ground littered with bones and skulls from the deceased men who were ravished by hungry tigers.

...was I really supposed to get out of this alive?

Yunan be damned with his easy talk about Dungeons that could be accomplished without sweating. He must have been delusional to say such things.

Somehow I had a feeling that I was damned to get the most difficult Dungeons ever. All Yunan kept saying to me was that I was a special case, born with supreme gift, a child of Rukh, loved by Solomon itself. I couldn't help it, I snorted. _Big mistake. _All of the tigers turned their attention on me, baring their teeth as they approached me with feline elegance, eyeing me like their next meal. _  
_

Face-palming, I groaned loudly, cursing my absurd bad luck. Only in dire times would I ever get some luck. And even then it would be a gift from Rukh itself, a miracle above all miracles. An epitome of all the goodness of the world, an unimaginable wish come true.

Getting serious, I counted the many tigers, "Around the forty. _Doable." _My Fanalis strength was all that I'll need. Fanalis stance ready, I leaped towards one of the tigers, sending a powerful kick towards its head. It didn't even let out a whimper as it dropped dead. I focused my attention on another one when suddenly a lightning beam shot towards me, coming through the mouth of the horde of tigers. From the shock, I had gotten away too late and because of my lack of quick thinking I had been burnt badly.

"Ouch." I hissed in pain, glaring at the tiger who burped out a lightning beam from its mouth. "This is war, buddy!" I let out a fierce battle cry, enjoying the way they were cowering from fright and ran towards it, intent on killing it before it would kill me. In this world, there was one rule and rule only: the strongest survived and the weak ones would die. In this case, I was far superior that lightning-shooting tigers. And by all means, I would show them the pure Fanalis strength that coursed through my veins.

I danced my way through, the adrenaline rush making me laugh in pure bliss. For a moment there, I forgot about everything as I drunk in the feeling of being alive, of being able to do something instead of wandering in a cottage, hidden underneath the Valley, near the Great Rift. My evasion skills had become much stronger after Yunan's sadistic way of training-really, he would shoot water icicles and I avoided them, for hours straight. Those were the weird moments wherein he was totally different from normal, and it had scared me shitless to see that side of him.

So, here I was; laughing loudly as slaughtered the horde of tigers as I avoided their lightning attack.

Call me crazy, or weird, I didn't care. The only thing that went through my mind was the fact that I would be seeing my sister soon. Until then, I would train to become stronger and become a big sister to look up to.

* * *

After I had completed the first part of the Dungeon, I had walked through a large cave, illuminated by glowing crystals-a beautiful and idyllic sight to marvel at. Once the path had ended, I appeared in a room with a stand in the middle. Upon inspecting it closer, I found an old, crumpled piece of paper on it.

Opening it, I frowned when I noticed that it was the Torran language written on it, well, more precisely, one sentence; _"Open sky and do your worst."_

The moment those words left my lips, the clouds underneath me opened and swallowed me into a world of darkness...


	12. Chapter 11: Future Allies

**treavellergirl - **Yes, and by then I hope it will be to your satisfaction. :)

**kenegi - **No problem, ah Magoi Manipulation, yes, I was thinking about that too. She won't learn that from Yunan, it will be from the Yambala Gladiators.

**Guest -** Ah, true story, that is, but they'll have to realize that there would be times where I won't be able to update so fast.

**voidharpy, also known as Anonymous - **I'm glad you found your password again, nice to meet you voidharpy! I just like to mention it since I would want the same, being considerate is always nice towards the other person, in this case you. You flattered me with your nicely said compliment, thank you very much. Ah no, I used another Demon from the Ars Goetia, King Amdusias. This Djin was more suited for the lightning affinity. As for your request about the life Djiin, I shall try to incorporate it into the story. Much gratitude for your support and reviews, they are very appreciated!

**Hinahohos age: 25 years old**

**Sinbad's age: 19 years old**

**Drakon's age: 19 years old**

**Jafar's age: 15 years old**

**Masrur's age: 10 years old**

**May's age: 9 years old**

**Morgianas age: 4 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ Neutral men are the devil's allies.  
_

_–_

_Edwin Hubbel Chapin_

.

.

**Chapter 11: Future Allies**

* * *

With wide eyes I looked up at the scenery below me.

"_Unbelievably beautiful..," _I whispered in a low breath, sitting on the cliff. The moment I had uttered those words: 'Open sky and do your worst' a black hole opened underneath and sucked me in. It took me off guard and now I was here, in this deadly magical world of Dungeon number fifty-three.

Everywhere I looked lightning beams were shooting from up and down the clouds. There was no pavement, the opposite, wisps of black and grey clouds, from above as under the soles of my shoes. But now the real question remained; "How the hell was I supposed to get trough this?" Could it be that I had to face Nature's Wrath and run _through _it, evading the bolts of lightning? Unsurprisingly, the same had happened to Alibaba in the Dungeon of Amon.. The possibility wherein the Djiin here wanted the same was getting clearer as the seconds ticked by.

With an annoyed sigh, I strapped my shoulder bag tighter- it had been a gift from Yunan and I was quite pleased with the smooth texture, along with how easy it was to carry it around. And all-or-nothing approach it will be.

So, taking one last breath on the platform where I had zero chance of dying, I bent my knees, shifting my left leg behind my right leg and used that momentum to _fly through _the arrays of Nature's Deadly Beauty. As they appeared from under and above the soon-to-be Dungeon Capturer had less than ten per cent to survive, but whether I liked it or not, _I was one of those people who only needed less than ten per cent to get through this. _Maybe it was arrogance pushing me further and further, or my love for my little sister, but I had a feeling I would survive. Everything depended on my skills and my unwavering strength, the need to survive was higher than high. Consequences be damned, I'd capture this Dungeon and destroy all the abnormalities of this slowly decaying world.

I twirled, flipped forward and slid through, I slithered my way through like a snake, admiring the seconds when the lightning whizzed and buzzed right in front of my nose. Or the moment when two lightning bolts would strike each other thereafter merge as one entity, but what surprised me was the loud sound, accompanied by the unavoidable blast that came with it. I was sent flying, and a curse leaving my mouth, I rolled to my left side, but I had been too late to avoid another array of lightning as they all assaulted me from left to right.

The pain too much to handle, I screamed like a dying animal, trying to dodge the rest of the incoming lightning bolts as I, finally, slumped on the ground. With shaky **_burnt _**legs, and twitching nerves, I stood up and rolled out of the way of an incoming barrage of lightning bolts. Bright flashes of lightning and the loud, booming clap of thunder was deafening everything around me. I could hear the fast intakes of my breaths, the rapidly beating of my heart, the twitching of my fingers and legs. I could literally feel the addicting adrenaline pushing its way through my veins, giving me the amount of strength needed.

When another lightning bolt soared towards me, I dodged and flipped forward, fighting back the whimper as excruciating pain tingled up my legs towards my spine.

And to use my water Djiin here would lead me to fatal, and intolerable pain.

I had to find a way to distract the lightning, but _how? _Groaning from the hissing pain, I rolled and avoided another ugly burnt to my body. If this kept up like this I would be a goner, now think May, what could distract lightning apart from the human body? There was no way I would offer my body. But thinking more carefully now, I remembered that lightning was rather lazy and would struck the highest object, which in this case was me, and I was also one fine target. And that...metal was also a conductor. ...but so was water! Only a small twist to those conductors would help me. My eyes widened when I found the perfect plan. But it would be rather dangerous.

_Yet, _I did it-there was no choice after all, I would die soon if I didn't do anything.

Another deep intake of breaths, I opened my handbag, running and dodging the incoming barrage. _Stay focused, don't lose sight of your goal. _I took out the daggers and summoning up water, I created a rod, which held the daggers together. I inserted more water until it would be larger than I was, much larger and with a loud cry, I threw the make-shift rod of conducting water and metal through the air. A chuckle escaped my lips when it struck the clouds and stayed neatly stuck in it, like an obedient child.

Again, luck had been on my side because if I had been one second too, I would have been a roasted chicken. Something I wasn't very keen on becoming, that was more Masrur's job after all. Fanalis blood added into the mix, I had been a very lucky girl.

Calming my heart down, I ran all the way through the clouds, smiling slightly when the lightning kept striking the same place again and again. Really, lightning bolts were very lazy. This all explained why the struck the highest object, which meant the nearest ones. Finally, the second part of the Dungeon was finished, I just hoped that whatever would come next wouldn't be too painful, or if I was lucky-_not happening-_the next room would be the treasury room.

* * *

Much to my astonishment, I had been lucky. Could anyone believe that I was lucky for once? I still couldn't, but boy oh boy was I grateful to whoever was sparing me more bruises, injuries and bad burns all over my body. I didn't even dare to touch the oozing wounds-they were itching and aching too much.

_Finally_, and I emphasize the word finally, I came in another room where the old Torran language was crafted into the opening of another door, _"Whoever passes through this door will receive unthinkable powers from Mother Nature, use it wisely. But beware, mortal human, for those who seek to destroy Mother's Nature with this power will have to pay with their lives."_

That was a warning I wouldn't disobey, and the way it was written, they must be very serious about this matter.

Taking a deep breath, I limped through the opening and raised my eye brow when the door lit up by a beautiful blue and white light. Somehow I had the feeling this had been another test, but I had no idea what it entailed. Maybe the Djiin would give me an answer? It was worth the shot. Once the light subdued, I came in a large room where wisps of clouds were obscuring my sight and the sound of thunder deafened my hearing. And to have Fanalis hearing meant that it was quite painful to listen to, but I could endure.

_All I ever did in this life, and the previous one, was endure everything that rushed towards me. _

The door behind me closed, which made me glance over my shoulder to find nothing unusual. To my shock and surprise, it was raining in the middle, in the shape of a circle, but fortunately for me there was no sign of lightning. I walked towards it and smiled tiredly when I found a beautiful piece of jewelry in the form of an exquisite headpiece, ruby stones decorating it breathtakingly so. With shaking fingers, I touched the object and the rain became heavier, the thunder became even more deafening as a large blue Djiin materialized from the ornament. _"Who shall be King?"_

Blue skin color, with dark blue flowing hair, and devil-red eyes peered down at me in sheer surprise. I should have bristled at that, but it wasn't all day that a nine-year old little girl with unusual Rukh moving around her would appear and conquer her second Dungeon. However, what did surprise me was when Beleth's scythe glowed a bluish, bright light and then my first Djiin appeared with a sultry smile, "Amdusias, long time no see."

The manly Djiin smirked, his lips twitching upwards as Beleth snaked an arm around his waist, murmuring some words I couldn't hear from down here. But the way they interacted made my brows shot up in surprise, it was so intimate, and for a moment I suspected that they might even kiss. But none of that happened. Shameless flirting then?

Inspecting my newest Djiin, _hopefully, _I saw that he had a giant hammer in his hand, leaning on it, his body was deliciously muscled, his chest toned and sculptured like marble. He had claws instead of human hands, wisps of clouds giving him a mysterious air and on his forehead he had a third eye, which was closed for the moment.

When the two had finished their flirting, I raised an eye brow, waiting with crossed arms, "Well_?"_

He chuckled, along with Beleth's giggles, which sounded like the chiming of a bell, "_You're a very amusing one, shorty." _I suppressed bristling in anger and reigned my fury in, _"And I shall accept you as my King. You're lucky Beleth is your first Djiin, I don't mind sharing you with her, but if it had been another then your journey would have gone to waste." _

I let out a shuddering breath when Amdusias laughed loudly, his voice the same like the booming thunder and then treasures appeared, much like that unfaithful day. Yunan had asked me to go back and bring them so we could share it with the poor ones. Till now it was still in behind Yunan's cottage, there had been no free time to divide it, but soon I would do that. Or, I could even use it to free the enslaved Fanalis. For now, it would stay there, till further development. The two kept chatting as I collected the many treasures, wincing as the burnt on my legs were killing me.

"_Oh, let's fix those ugly bruises you have there." _

I gasped when Amdusias touch erased all my flinching pain, "T-Thank you..."

He waved his hands carelessly, "_Don't mention it, kiddo." _

"_You're so sweet, Amdusias." _Beleth murmured in his ear, and I rolled my eyes at their antics, looking between the treasures until I found something that I had always dreamed of having.

I couldn't suppress my squeal of happiness when I touched the magic turban. The red crystal glowed brightly and the turban changed into a carpet. This was very useful, and if I remembered correctly Aladin and many others had it too. This would be very useful in times of trouble, very useful indeed. With this, I would be able to carry the treasure much easily and I would get back soon.

When everything had been cleared out, I took the head piece and placed it on my head, still in awe at the fact that I had captured another Dungeon.

* * *

Once outside, I flew towards the Valley, until I had seen, from afar, another large building collapsing in. Curious, I went to investigate it and saw to my amazement, a very familiar-looking boy, _no, _man around the twenty with giant sacks of treasures.

In this case I didn't know what to do. Should I go down or not?

"You can come down, I've noticed you from afar!" I heard the loud echo of his voice, and wondered how he increased the volume of his voice.

Sighing, I ordered my turban to descend. It was also a good time to rest for a bit since my magic turban required my Magoi and I didn't want to die from exhaustion, not after getting this far. When I was a few feet away from him, I observed him closer, smirking when his eyes widened at my petite form. "Y-You're a Dungeon Capturer!"

I nodded, fumbling with the dress that Yunan had given me-it wasn't anything special, an ordinary dress, pretty much the same Morgiana with slight differences.

"But h-how?" He looked at the magic turban, then to the treasures surrounding me, "Y-You're only a c-child.."

"Age doesn't mean anything in a world filled with magic," I spoke wisely, smirking when his eyes bulged out and he pointed vigorously at the treasures, my scythe, me and then towards himself. Afterwards, he dropped his head and sulked. Not a second later and three more people appeared, to be precisely his little crew that he had recruited into his group, which later would become a force to be reckoned.

The largest one had blue hair tied up in a ponytail, the second largest one had long, dark green hair and amber eyes and the smallest one had pale, white hair. They stiffened when they saw me, but relaxed when the leader figure shook his head, calling them to stand down.

"How many Dungeons did you capture?" The blue-haired man asked with crossed arms.

I answered sincerely, "Two." What wrongdoings could he do? I knew that he was an honest man, but all honest men had a few dark splotches in their clean personality. I knew that Sindria would do everything in his power to protect his future Kingdom, even hypnotizing and controlling the Empire's princess, Kougyoko Ren.

"And you? You just finished one, right?"

He nodded, eyes suddenly serious. "For a small girl like you to finish two Dungeons is absolutely terrifying. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Arching my eye brow, I turned the table around, "What about you? Do you know what you want to achieve what that kind of power?"

"I have a goal in mind." He glanced behind his back, looking at his comrades. "And _we_ _will _reach it."

Nodding, I stared at the many jewelries. If my estimation was correct then he had about four to five Metal Vessel, "You still haven't told me how many Metal Vessels you have...?" I crossed my arms, waiting for his reply, "_Well?" _

With closed eyes, he chuckled, "It's only fair to do so; I've got four Metal Vessels now."

"Sinbad! What are you doing?!" Jafar screamed in outrage, and glared at me, "Telling an unknown person about your achievement!"

He waved him off, eyes still focused on my petite form, "Not now Jafar, I'll explain it later. Now," He held his hands high, walking towards me, "How about you get off that carpet and we can talk calmly between a warm fire."

I narrowed my eyes, wondering what he was up to. Did he want to recruit me just like his other buddies? "I don't know. My friend is waiting for me..." Why did I sound so uncertain? Maybe Yunan wouldn't be annoyed that I had stayed out late with four men...? Alright, that sounded too wrong for my supposedly innocent ears. Think of other stuff, like pretty flowers and unicorns.

"I'm sure that your friend would understand." Sinbad finally convinced me and I stepped off the turban, tilting my head to the side when Sinbad came closer, stretching his hand towards me, "My name is Sinbad." He pointed towards the other three, "The giant one is Hinahoho, the one with the dark green hair is Drakon and the midget is Jafar."

"_I'm not a midget!" _Said midget shouted in annoyance, glaring at his friend.

I nodded my head in respect towards them, smirking when I looked at Jafar, which angered him even more, "Nice to meet you all."

Drakon stared at me and spoke up, "Girl, don't you have a name?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

The soon-to-be assimilated Household Vessel user glared at me, "It's common courtesy to tell your name when you're introducing yourself."

Returning the gesture, I growled, "I don't like repeating my-" "_Guys_, no need to make a fuss about names." Sinbad calmed us down, placing himself between the two of us, "We'll just refer to her as Leila, is that alright with you?"

It may seem stupid that I didn't want to tell them my name, but I feared that once Masrur would know, he would try to find me and then Fate would be changed completely. Masrur needed to stay with Sinbad, no matter how much I'd have him near me, I couldn't. However, the addicting temptation was making it rather easy to tell them my name and then, in the future, Masrur would come looking for me. But I had promised Yunan and I would damn well stick to it. "Agreeable."

"You know, you seem much older than you are."

Careless shrug, "The harsh reality pretty much forces you to abandon your childhood." Because if that statement wasn't true then why were there many wandering children already viewing themselves as adults; Aladin, Alibaba, Morgiana, ... and the list keeps going on.

Sinbad sighed sadly, "That's the understatement of the year." He inspected my notable appearances, "Aren't you from the feared Fanalis clan?"

My fingers twitched, "Yeah..."

"Red striking hair, hypnotizing ruby eyes and herculean strength." Hinahoho summed the most striking traits of a Fanalis member. And my fingers twitched again, something that they didn't miss either. Feeling self-conscious of my behavior, I cradled my hands against my chest and took a step back, "It's better if I get back, my friend must be worried." Magoi rushing to my magic turban, I stepped back on it. If I wouldn't leave now then I feared that I would stay with them, even join them, and I couldn't have that. Aladin had been right, Sinbad's radiance made you trust him and stick with him until eternity.

"Wait-!" Sinbad yelled but I had flown off and all I could see from up there were four figures who became four dots who disappeared.

* * *

Return towards the Valley had bored me to death. Yunan would be very happy with this new addition of mines. And so was I.

* * *

"How did it go?" He smiled when he noticed the magic turban behind me, treasures on top and a new head piece on my head. "I see it went well, I knew it."

I chuckled softly, and stepped off the magic carpet, "There were some difficulties, but I managed."

"I noticed. Come inside and tell me how your adventure went."

Following him, we sat down as I recounted the story from the beginning till the end. When I had finished I smirked, "You knew Sinbad would be close, right?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head, his braid whipping back and forth, "N-No!"

"It's alright, I'm not mad, but next time I'd appreciate it if you would tell me this beforehand, alright?"

With a relieved sigh he nodded and patted my head fondly, "Promised."


	13. Chapter 12: Fruitful Training

**treavellergirl - **No, they aren't. They are different from the ones being used in the manga. As you may know, the Djiins are taken from the 'Ars Goetia', the 'Lesser Key of Solomon', a set of 72 demons, all ranked from one, which is Baal by the way, till Andromalius. But sometimes I take the demons from the 'Pseudomonarchia Daemonum' because I fear that Ohtaka Shinobu might use them all, so I play it safely. If you google it, you'll find some interesting things about it. It never hurts to broaden your knowledge about the world. :)

**voidharpy - **You're welcome. And I've corrected the small details, thanks for telling me. And surprise, surprise, if you read the newly updated chapter then you'll be very happy! (Before you say it, don't mention it, I did it with pleasure!). Yeah, Sinbad has a way with people, it's really weird, well, to me it is... I don't know what you think of him. Thank you for your kind words! Enjoy this chapter!

**kenegi - **Yeah, Sinbad want to create a large army, consisting of strong people. And is that a manga? Or a story from Fanfiction itself?

**SmileRen - **Of course they will meet each other-May's journey hasn't even started, it's only the beginning. :)

**Sinbad's age: 21 years old**

**Masrur's age: 12 years old**

**May's age: 11 years old**

**Morgianas age: 6 years old**

**IMPORTANT! FROM NOW ON BELETH=13th DJIIN and AMDUSIAS=67th DJIIN! THANK YOU VOIDHARPY FOR YOUR WONDERFUL HELP!**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ Confidence comes from discipline and training._

_–_

_Robert Kiyosaki_

.

.

**Chapter 12: Fruitful Training**

* * *

_Time_.

It was neither an ally nor enemy.

**Neutral**.

Consequently, it meant that it didn't favor anyone; everyone was equal to each other and therefore aged equally.

By now, two more years had passed, so, all the years counted together, I would have three. Three full years under Yunan's tutelage, and he really was a good teacher, coach and friend. I hadn't captured another Dungeon, till now I had Beleth, a water Djiin, and Amdusias, a lightning Djiin. However, Yunan had advised me to train the Metal Vessels I had now, instead of capturing another Dungeon. He had been right-what good was a Metal Vessel when the user couldn't use it properly?

Which led us to harsh training, divided between extreme stamina training and equipping my Metal Vessels partially and rising the amount of Magoi until I activated my full-body Djiin equip. However, as a Fanalis I had great stamina and strength, prospered under my daily training with sword and scythe. Although, I favored the scythe more, I couldn't _not_ train my sword skills, I didn't want it to get rusty. Even knowing that I would never become a master at it, I wanted to be highly skilled with a sword, enough to give my enemy a run for his money. So, in general, my Magoi capacity had increased, much to my delight.

As for the Magoi Manipulation, Yunan had told me that I should train under the Yambala Gladiators. And since I had told him that Masrur would be there until his fourteenth year, he had advised me to travel there after three more years, provided that Masrur wouldn't be there of course. But Yunan believed my words and trusted me fully.

Getting back on topic, here I was, in front of another Dungeon, which would become my third one. Yunan had been very serious when he had stated that he would prepare me effectively for the incoming danger in the form of Al-Thamen and many more. He wanted to change me into a strong and capable fighter who would lead the world towards eternal peace and happiness. And I wouldn't let him down, I wouldn't let Morgiana down. I had to give my all to become useful in battle...

..._soon, very soon, I'll be able to see you, Morgiana._

* * *

Surrounded by giant, looming trees and the sounds of many animals echoing throughout the place, I felt quite at ease and calm. All of them were breathing and pretty much alive, ranking from giant venus flytrap, all itching to get its new meal, to giant birds and moving trees. _  
_

Idyllic and overly serene to look at.

However, luck had never been my strongest aspect and I was discovered quite quick. "Shit." If Yunan would have heard that, he'd kill me, well not really killing, more like he would clean my mouth with soap in the old-fashioned way. Taking my magic turban, I jumped on it and smirked when the plants couldn't reach me. "That was easy," I frowned, "..._too easy." _

My gut feeling told me that it wouldn't be _that _easy and how right it had been-"_Holy shit!"_ I cursed again when I saw giant birds soaring towards me like rocket launchers and the carnivorous plants growing humongous, their tentacles shooting forward, ready to catch their next meal. Turning my carpet downwards, I evaded a sneaky tentacle, which was about to grab my turban and shred it into pieces. I screamed when two birds were about to sandwich me, and doing a very risky movement, I called the magic turban back, closing the drain on my Magoi off.

Another loud scream tore from my lips when I was falling towards the ground. At least the two birds had clashed against each other and disappeared from my view.

Before I could call my magic turban back to life, another sneaky tentacle had grabbed my leg and pulled me down towards the hungry mouth, the sharp teeth glinting underneath the sun rays.

"This is getting rather annoying." Sheathing my scythe, I slashed through it, and activated my magic turban before I would be captured by another plant. "Sorry guys, but I don't appreciate being eaten." Pushing more Magoi into the red crystal, the magic turban went even faster, avoiding very tentacle perfectly. I had a hazard guess as to what kind of Djiin it would; _life Djiin. _

Finally, I had reached another entry when all of a sudden chaos came crashing down.

* * *

I glared as the man opposite of me smirked maliciously, eyes glinting wickedly.

"Be a good girl and come with me without any trouble."

Snarling, "How about you drop dead, asshole." Resentful viciousness swirled within his devious green eyes and I cradled my poor magic turban closer to me, angry that he had shot a water sphere towards my magic tool, which led to the end of my poor turban. I was beyond pissed, "_You have angered me, a mistake you shall be sorry of." _Peeking at him through my lashes, I whispered harshly, calling on the power of my Djiin, **_"Spirit of Honor and Sincerity, I call upon your powers to shield this mortal body of mine, infuse your will within my Magoi and let us blend in perfect harmony! Come forth, Amdusias!" _**I smirked when I felt the changes that came with the full-body equipment. According to Yunan, a halo in the form of sparkling lightning illuminated my head, the typical third eye appearing on my forehead, animal-like claws instead of human nails and golden-striking hair that resembled lightning. Instead of an ordinary dress, my body was covered by a magical dress that was created from the cloud wisps, really appealing to the human eye. For the finishing touch, in my hand there was a giant, beautifully decorated hammer. Thanks to my Fanalis strength, I could wield this baby perfectly, no problems with heavy weapons or whatnot.

"W-what-?!"

The man was shaking visibly, but didn't retreat and kept a steady hand on his wand. Brave, but oh so stupid. "You're a Blue Magician and I'm a lightning user. Be smart and surrender and I'll let you go."

His face contorted into an ugly sneer, "Like I'd let some measly girl trample on my pride as a magician!"

Rolling my eyes, I informed him of the use of Magic Vessels, "You're a magician therefore you aren't suited to become a Metal Vessel user. Both are using different formulas and it would clash, causing nothing but a loss of Magoi and a throbbing headache."

"Lies! All lies!" He screamed in rage and then, "**_Sharrar Baraq!" _**Water took the shape of a dragon, sending it towards me with great speed.

The amount of Magoi he had inserted in his attack had been rather pitiful. Engulfing my hammer with lightning, I swung it with practiced ease, crushing the water dragon. "You still have a chance to go bac-" **_"Sharrar Merra!" _**I shook my head when the stubborn man kept fighting and readied myself to shatter whatever he sent me. But to my shock, it wasn't a dragon or any other animal, instead it started to rain.

...no ordinary rain however, _acid rain. _I could see how the rain melted everything in its path, even eating through the ground, creating holes, which became larger and larger. I growled and grabbed my scythe with my other hand, summoning up a large quantity of water to blast the acid rain away. Getting fed up with the magician, I appeared behind him, using my amplified speed, swinging my hammer towards him.

However, luck hadn't been my strongest forte and somehow the man had disappeared from my sight. _Completely. _

A powerful blast of water was sent towards me, but thanks to my enhanced hearing I evaded the blast perfectly. "Even without my eyes I will beat that arrogance of yours." Shutting my eyes, I concentrated on my surrounding; I could hear the quiet footsteps from my attacker, and using my lightning ability, I flickered in front of him, smirking, "I don't like to repeat myself, but _told you so._" With a strong chant, "**_Spirit of Honor and Sincerity, I command thee, cloak the entity of thy hammer and let my enemies feel thy wrath!" _**Without feeling an ounce of pity towards the man, the godly, super-powered hammer descended.

"**_Sharrar!" _**The magician had summoned a wall of steam as his defense, but it was too late, an his defensive move too weak, especially against an attack from a Metal Vessel user.

Clicking my tongue in disapproval, I whispered, "Water is a conductor, therefore lightning will fly through it, towards the user, which in this case will be you." Lips curling upwards in a sneer, "If you summon you Borg back, my attack will crush you, but if you don't, then my lightning will electrify you. _You are stuck." _I grinned when his eyes widened considerably, "But I'll be nice, I'll let you off the hook as you back away from the treasure of the Dungeon. In return, I'll let you escape the Dungeon."

"B-but then I would have nothing!"

I shrugged, not even putting one per cent of my strength on my hammer and yet the man was sweating uncontrollably. "You can choose between life or death."

He closed his eyes, probably from the humiliation of being defeated by a little girl, and I could feel that he was about to call his Borg back, so I did the same and deactivated my Djiin equip. "How about we call for a truce?"

He turned his back towards me, his shoulders shaking and I felt pity for this defeated man, "I apologize, but I need this power."

However, these words angered him and he turned back, blazing eyes locked with mine, "I need the money to save my daughter!"**  
**

"I-I..."

I was momentarily shocked by the sincerity of his words, and combined with the flow of White Rukh I totally believed him. And since I had a Djiin of Generosity, I couldn't _not _share some of the treasure with him. I still had a giant stack of treasures. With softened eyes, I spoke up, "How about you fix my magic turban and I'll give fifteen per cent of the treasure?"

Shocked, he blinked his eyes, and finally he smiled, laughing in happiness as he embraced me warmly, repeating, "_Thank you! Thank you!"_

* * *

Here we were, Amro, the water magician, and I, fighting our way through the deadly plants, sneaky trees and human-eating raptors.

Unfortunately, things don't always go the way you want and Amro was captured by a slithering tentacle, about to be digested in the carnivorous plant. "_H-Help!" _More animals appeared; giant bears and evil-looking mushrooms with glowing red eyes, surrounding us completely. Angry and getting tired from using my Magoi too much, I swung my heavy hammer and crushed everything into a pulp. But no matter how much I killed, more and more appeared. Calling upon my Magoi, I flickered in front of Amro, using my lightning Djiin's magnificent speed and cut through the tentacle.

If I wouldn't finish them off, I'd lose my temper and destroy everything on my path. These animals kept popping out of nowhere, no end in sight.

"Amro, I have a plan, do you have enough Magoi to summon a large quantity of water?!"

He nodded, eyes wide and wand shaking. It was a good thing he didn't drop his wand otherwise he would have been in big trouble-defenseless and weak, an easy target, especially knowing that magicians were more frail than the ordinary humans. "Good! When I say now, you will attack with all you got!"

"Understood!"

Thanks to Amros decent sewing skills, he had stitched my magic turban back to life, using a special case of magic. And for my next attack we needed to get high in the air, away from the ground.

But I couldn't help it, I chuckled-here I was, fighting for my death, with my new ally who was way older than I was, already a father, and I was ordering him around. Ignoring his look of shock and concern, I shouted loudly, **_"Spirit of Honor and Sincerity, I call upon your powers to shield this mortal body of mine, infuse your will within my Magoi and let us blend in perfect harmony! Come forth, Amdusias!" _**Body changing into a divine being, I summoned all my Magoi and created a large ball of thundering electricity, bolts sparkling wildly. **_"Spirit of Honor and Sincerity, grant me thy power to crush my enemies and erase their existence!" _**The hammer in my hand lit up the entire environment, the eight-pointed star appearing on the head of the hammer. As I gathered all the lightning elements from my surrounding, Amro sent a violent wave towards the enemies, soaking them and even rising the water level.

Good distraction. Having accumulated enough lightning, I finished my chant, **_"Baraq Al-Laqi!"_**

Sparkling, cackling lightning lit up the sky even more, to the point where one was forced to shield his eyes. I smirked when a giant lightning dragon shot through my hammer and rocketed towards our soaked enemies. What happened next had been slightly gory and sickening-plants and animals alike let out a dying, pathetic sound and exploded into chunks of green, oozing substances, and a buzzing, blue fire was flickering on the water. Lightning snakes were swimming in the greenish human-made river.

"Now, only the...," When I looked around, there were no scary raptors trying to gobble us both. "..they were probably scared..."

Amro sweat dropped, "You think?"

With another quiet chuckle, we continued our journey towards the treasury room.

* * *

After much flying, and dividing the usage of Magoi between Amro and I, we had neared a giant, looming gate with two holes in them in the shape of a hand. I smirked, "Looks like two people are needed for this Dungeon."

Amro laughed quietly, chest vibrating, "So it seems." His eyes crinkled upwards and a gentle smile appeared on his face, "Thank you for letting me come with you. You really have a beautiful personality, May."

"Don't mention it, my friend."

I placed my hand palm in on of the holes, Amro doing the same. At first, nothing happened, but then, an alluring voice resonated throughout the room,_ "The name I have been bestowed upon is Stolas, the Djiin of Life." _Eerie silence enveloped us both and I shivered, having a bad feeling about the incoming sentence, **_"_**_I shall grant power beyond imagination but in return I want an offering. A life for a life, an eye for an eye. One may live, while the other one would die. Choose wisely, young ones."_

Eyes widened horribly, a mortified gasp left my lips. Stunned, I stood there, fingers shaking. Did I just hear the Djiin well? An offering was needed to get through this retched door. "N-no..." I shook my head, not believing it while Amro was still stock-still, realization not really hitting in. "There must be another way!" I screamed at the magic door, but no reply was returned.

Frustrated and scared, I looked at Amro who became very quiet. "A-Amro..?"

"There is no other choice."

"What are you talking about?!" I asked him, fearing that he might say or do something stupid.

Icy water covered his hand and holding it towards his heart, he smiled sadly towards me, "Can you please tell my dear daughter, Safa, who lives near the Reim Empire's Colosseum that I love her very much and help her out with her disease. That's my only wish."

Before he could impale himself, I stopped him, eyes deadly serious, "No. There shall be no killing." I stared at the giant door, grimacing, "You won't need to kill yourself, Amro." How could I let that girl Safa be fatherless? I couldn't punish Amro because he was desperate to collect money to cure his beloved daughter. No, I would not let him kill himself for my sake. This was my mess and I would damn well solve it.

"B-But you c-can't-!"

I shook my head, sending a small charge of electricity towards him, disrupting his nerves. "No, the only one who shall sacrifice herself will be me." No matter how much I wanted to live further, I couldn't let this man kill himself for my sake, I wouldn't be able to shoulder the burden of this treacherous sin.

"_Have you made up your mind, young ones?"_

Nodding, I took a step forward, calling out, "I, May, from the Fanalis clan, shall sacrifice myself for the life of Amro!" I sliced both of my hand palms and touched the first hole and then the second.

The voice echoed throughout the cave, "_Once you have chosen there will be no turning back."__  
_

"I accept the consequences fully, Life Djiin."

"_Very well." _

The giant door opened, but nothing happened, much to my astonishment. Even when I closed my eyes, nothing happened. "Huh? Life Djiin, didn't you require my life?"

Suddenly, a warm feeling glowed within my chest and I felt at ease, "_I'm known as Stolas, the Djiin of Sacrifice and Determination, and you May have shown me your beautiful personality. To be able and lay aside your life for a man you have known for less than six hours is truly astonishing. Many have perished within their disgustingly greediness, willing to do anything, but the both of you have chosen to sacrifice yourselves and for this I will let you pass."_

Laughter escaped my lips, and with a joyful chuckle, I called the electricity back that danced through Amros veins, picking him up bridal style, much to his embarrassment and walked through the door. Once inside, I whistled at the many treasures lying around.

..and there in the middle of the eight-pointed star was a pillar, and on top of it a golden collar with an emerald embedded in the middle, taking the shape of a palm leaf. The palm leaf was a symbol of sacrifice and purity, which the Life Djiin had said specifically. Amro behind me was looking at the many treasures lying in the room, eyes teary and lips quivering.

"Amro, like promised, you can have fifteen per cent of the treasure in the room. That would be enough to pay for your daughter's medical treatment." Out of the blue, Amro bowed in front of me, crying happily, "Thank you! Thank you very much!" Shaking my head, I helped him up, patting his clothes.

"There is no need for that, my friend. Now, watch as the Djiin appears, it really is beautiful to watch." The moment my fingers touched the ornament, a shimmering, blinding light appeared, and out of it came another beautiful, blue female Djiin. She was wearing a green dress that split open around her chest, showing off her huge cleavage. A crown of palm branches was placed on her head, which held her brown, curly hair in place, olive earrings and a golden choker around her neck, the same as the collar on the pillar. Eyes the color of olives, and lips as red as blood, she took my breath away.

What made her even more dangerous was her choice of weaponry; a long, gleaming chain whip that dripped with a green, mysterious substance. I had a feeling I didn't want to hear what it was used for. "_May from the Fanalis clan, I, Stolas, Life Djiin from the thirty-sixth Dungeon shall accept you as my King Vessel."_

I smiled, happy.

And Amro was shouting in victory, lifting his fist in the air.

_Would you be proud if you saw me now father, mother, Morgiana, Masrur...? _

* * *

Amdusias' Extreme Magic:

**_Baraq Al-Laqi_**=Lightning Destruction

Now this is a rough translation from the Arabic language, so it could be wrong.


	14. Chapter 13: Struggles of Life

**SmileRen - **I don't know, determination, I guess...?

**treavellergirl - **At times, I'm disgusted by how human kind really is, but then again, I'm a human too... And yeah, to sacrifice oneself takes a lot of courage and selflessness.

**kenegi - **I can't seem to find it? Can you perhaps send me the link? As for your question; No, Amro isn't going to be a part of May's Household Vessel. I'm still thinking who I might use for that? Suggestions (PM me if you do have)? And thanks, I'll correct that typo right away.

**voidharpy - **You're welcome, I'm glad it was to your satisfaction. She will go to Reim's Colosseum to learn Magoi Manipulation from the Yambala Gladiators, but she will do this secretly, so no one might find anything wrong with her. You'll see what Yunan will do to keep her secret a secret from Scheherazade and the rest. I adore Sinbad, Mu and Masrur too, they're my favorite crew! But I'm still thinking about the pairing, don't wanna ruin the surprise. ;) Ah, by now Masrur joined Sinbad's crew, so no worries there. No, again, May has to keep her secret, so this mean that there will be no further connection with Amro. He was only a character that I needed for the previous chapter. I don't know how many Household Vessel users May will have-I'm still thinking about that. If you have any suggestions about a character that I might be able to use without destroying the story, then please PM me. :)

**Shambal Ramal's age: 60 years old**

**Sinbad's age: 26 years old**

**Mu Alexius' age: 25 years old**

**Myron's Alexius' age: 20 years old**

**Masrur's age: 17 years old**

**May's age: 16 years old**

**Morgianas age: 11 years old**

For all those who are a bit confused about May's Djiin, she has three Metal Vessels;

- 13th Djiin, Beleth, a water Djiin, weaponry~scythe

- 67th Djiin, Amdusias, a lightning Djiin, weaponry~hammer

- 36th Djiin, Stolas, a life Djiin, weaponry~poisoned chain whip

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ Where there is no struggle, there is no strength._

_–_

_Oprah Winfrey_

.

.

**Chapter 13: Struggles of Life**

* * *

How many years had already passed? How many years had I count the days until I would be able to leave this cottage and reunite with my family?

Five years had passed between training my stamina and Metal Vessels properly. Along with that, I had only seen Sinbad one more time with his crew and there he had tried, unsuccessfully though, to recruit me but I had politely refused the offer, stating that I would remain neutral until the time was right.

Now, Yunan had told me that I should travel further towards the north and fight in the Reim's Colosseum to learn Magoi Manipulation. _Alone._

At first, I had been suspicious, but he had assured me that there was nothing to be worried about and that I would be going there to increase my weaponry skills, be it a sword, a scythe, a hammer or a whip. It was easier said than done-to train so many weapons would be a pain in the ass, but he had told me that I should get used to it since my Djiins utilized those weapons. So, I had no choice int hat matter. Although, he had advised me that I should drop training my sword skills since none of my Djiin used it. But how could I drop the one thing that inked me to my past?

I couldn't forsake that memento and promised him that I wouldn't get any problems with it, that I would be able to perfect them all. Although, it would take a lot of time, _I would succeed. _

Now, I had been worried about Masrur, but by now he had joined Sinbad's crew, so that only left the entire Reim empire, and foremost, Lady Scheherazade. And even for that Yunan found a solution. When he had explained what he would do to keep the flow of the Magoi calm around me and not to fly around me like a love-sick boy, he had presented me the Magoi Reverse Tool. He didn't tell me how he got his hands on it, neither did I want to know. Yunan may look adorable and innocent, but he was all but.

With this magic tool, no one would see my true identity as a _semi-Magi. _People would become suspicious, and when people became suspicious they would do everything in their powers to satiate their curiosity. Neither Yunan nor I were keen on that. My identity would remain hidden until the time was right.

"Yunan, I..." I shuddered out a breath, not really wanting to leave this place I was starting to call _home. _I strapped the bag tightly against my shoulder, sending him a weak smile and wrapped my arms around his shoulder. The first time I had met him I didn't even reach his chest, and now, I reached a bit above his shoulders. I was kind of glad I didn't turn out to be a midget, no offense to all smaller-built ones, but I'd rather be able to instill fear and nervousness into my enemies, instead of being ridiculed about my length.

He chuckled warmly and returned the gesture, "I'm sure you'll do great, May. I believe in you." He whispered softly, his arms tightening one more time before he released me.

When I looked up, I sweat dropped when I saw tears stream down his face, "Yunan, you can be such an idiot at times..."

"Hey! I'm your mentor, you should respect me!"

Shaking my head, I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, smiling brightly as I wiped his tears away, "Thank you for everything. I wouldn't know what would have happened if it weren't for you." I bowed deeply in respect, "Thank you, I'm indebted by your kind dee-" "_Don't." _I looked up, noting that Yunan was uncomfortable and slightly angry, "Don't bow for me, I'd rather see your pretty face."

I smirked sultry, tugging on his braid, "My, my, are you trying to seduce an innocent girl like me, _Yunan-kun_?"

His face became cherry-red and I giggled, enjoying his embarrassed expression. He was so easy to rile up, and a very good source of entertainment. "M-May!"

"Relax, I'm joking." Trying to withhold my laughter, I winked towards him and turned my back towards him, walking away, "I won't say goodbye because that would imply that I'll never see you again. We'll meet again soon." I lifted my hands in the air, whispering softly that he would be able to hear too, "_And I forgave you a long time ago, Yunan."_

Not turning back, I jumped up and opened my magic turban, flying away from the Valley, waving the Torran people goodbye with a wide smile.

_The beginning of my journey- watch out world, because, soon, I would make my entrance._

* * *

When I neared the border of the Reim's empire, I stored all my magical items in my shoulder bag and walked further. A smile appeared on my face when I thought about Amro. The day that we departed had been very endearing. He had made me promise to visit him and meet his daughter Sasa. But till now I couldn't, too busy with getting stronger. Once I had finished training my Magoi Manipulation, I would pay him visit, like promised.

Now, when Yunan had explained me the working of Magoi Manipulation, I had told him that I had been fascinated by Sinbad's way of manipulating one's Magoi to disable the opponent's use of Magoi, thus making him vulnerable and without the aid of his Magoi. He had told me to choose a way of manipulating one's Magoi where I had advantages over any magical being, be it a Magi, Magician, witch, ...

Personally, I found Sinbad's way the best and most suited for me. I just had to be careful with my use of Magoi as to not deplete it. The consequences were rather unpleasant.

"Halt! Who are you?!"

I stopped in front of a soldier, smirking, "A wandering traveler who likes to go to Reim's Colosseum and take part in it."

His eyes widened when he noticed my obvious appearances, "Y-You're a Fanalis..!"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

He shook his head and glanced to his other friend, "You may enter."

Nodding, I passed them both, through the border and into the Reim empire. Their eyes still followed me and rolling my eyes, I fastened my pace, wanting to get there as fast as possible. I was itching to finish this training and conquer more Dungeons. According to Yunan, I could only get seven Djiins, which was true since I had also read it in the manga. What I really wanted was a fire Djiin and a wind Djiin-that would be absolutely perfect for my huge arsenal.

...maybe I was becoming rather power-obsessed?

Shrugging, I chuckled. The more, the merrier. Besides, to defeat my future enemies, I needed a lot of power, and Yunan had given me his permission to do so. As long as I didn't get caught or anything, it was safe for me to do. I intended to reach five or six Djiins-that would be enough, _maybe_...

* * *

"Buy three water melons for the prize of one!"

Another loud shout, "No, beautiful, buy them here and receive a bunch of bananas for free!"

I shook my head, wondering why they were wasting my time for such useless things. If I was hungry, then I would buy it, no need to be pushy. How I hated pushy people.

When another guy looked at me, as if he was dissecting my limbs, and examining every bone, muscle, I scoffed in irritation. Shuddering in disgust, I passed him, the only thought running through my head was to get away from this creep. As I moved further, I observed the many shopkeeper with their respective trinkets, beautiful vases and many more. Suddenly, I stopped moving, _I couldn't take another step, **completely frozen in place.**_ Anger bubbled within me and acting rash and impulsively, I stepped in between them. I was seething the moment I saw those slave traders and behind them the forcefully captured people who were robbed from their freedom.

One of the giant men stared down at me and then his eyes widened considerably. "Y-You're a Fanalis!"

"Wow, pretty smart for a brainless giant like you."

He bristled, I smirked, infuriating him even more. "Now, how about you let those slaves go?"

He snarled, looking me up and down as his friend did the same, eyes glinting in interest. "How about I rip off a few limbs?"

I chuckled, shaking my head, "I'll pass," I opened my bag and took three sacks of golden coins, "How much do they cost?" Their eyes shone like greedy bastards the moment they saw what I took out and I snorted at their pitiful behavior. Gone were the giant brutes, instead I was facing two sickening sweet men-it made me want to throw up.

"How many do you want to buy?" Brown-haired idiot number one asked, rubbing his hands like a fly.

Arching my eyebrow, I answered, "How about all of them."

Their reactions were instantaneous, jaws slacked and eyes popping out of their skulls. "_What_?!"

Alright, that voice almost burst my eardrums. Glaring at him, I repeated, "Are you deaf? I said all of them." Okay, so I had temper issues, who cares. Not everyone could be perfect, and was I glad it wasn't either. Imagine, a world where everyone had the same personality, I would commit suicide. _Immediately._

"Err...o-okay..?"

I examined the people who were captured, all looking lost and pained, some of them were even crying silently. My heart twisted in pain, seeing them like that. These people all reminded me of Morgiana and my family. How could I ignore them and sleep without a conscience? Besides, I had collected all these treasures to free the slaves. I growled in annoyance when I found a teenage girl in between, clothes ripped and bruises visible on her arms and her expression; anger, disgust, hatred... No questions were needed, I had proof enough. **_Dark Rukh was leaking off them in an alarming rate..._**

Ferocious fury swirled within me and I clenched my knuckles, walking in front of the two. "Did you touch any of them in an inappropriate way." I wasn't asking, I was stating the truth.

"So what if I did? If you want it that badly, I'll gladly fuck you, girly. You don't look bad either." He leered at me, licking his lips in anticipation.

I held in my anger and handed them three sacks of gold and held my hand out, "Keys. _Now." _Remember, don't get yourself in the spotlight too much. When people become suspicious, and once they're suspicious, they will get curious. Hands shaking, I narrowed my eyes when the two men laughed loudly, and one of them even had the nerves to snake his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I was about to snap their necks and erase their pitiful existence when out of the blue a handsome man appeared, more precisely, a very familiar man. Yunan would kill me if he saw in what kind of mess I got myself into. "How about you let go of her."

Two swords poised on their throat, he had made it clear that he wouldn't tolerate a 'no' for an answer.

Rolling my eyes, I ignored the man and decided to teach them a lesson _myself. "Don't intervene. They are mine." _I was no damsel in distress, in contrary to people's belief most girls hated being treated as one. Swift and precise, I took their hands and flipped them both forward, enjoying their grunts of pain. "I'm not done yet, assholes." With an evil, sultry smirk, I pushed their arms forward and listened to the cracking of their bones. Such a sweet melody it was.

These two had asked for it, and before the man would say something, I searched the two men for the keys, until I found it on the largest one of the duo. Both were crying, blood gushing out of their arms and head. "Tch. If you ever dare to lay your despicable hands on me, I'll kill the both of you." Leaning closer to the one who made the fuck comment, I whispered melodiously, "I'll take this sack of coins as a compensation for your repulsive harassment."

Laughter escaped my lips and I stood up, dusting my hands off as the aforementioned item was placed back in my shoulder bag.

I walked towards the soon-to-be-freed slaves and smiled warmly, reassuring them that I wouldn't hurt them, "Now, people, let's go to a nice-" "Excuse me, miss?"

Annoyed, "Yes?"

"May I know your name, beautiful maiden?"

Snorting, I replied, "No. Leave me alone." Better to get him off my back, I didn't want his interest to increase even more. "As I was saying, follow me and I'll explain everything." I walked towards a nice-looking hotel and glanced behind my back, seeing the horde of unsure slaves following them. With a gentle smile, I continued my path and held the door open for them, which shocked them even more.

Once inside, I stared at the owner, throwing the fat sack filled with golden coins up and down, "I want to rent an entire floor for a week."

His eyes widened, "S-Sure, ma'am. This way." He led me and my crew to a corridor and then one stair up, until he pointed at the first floor, "Will t-this be all?"

Satisfied, I nodded, "Yes, thank you for your assistance." Throwing the money towards him, I waited until he disappeared before turning to the slaves. "Now, I will split this group up into two: one group will consist of the females and another one of males." As I said this, I freed them from their shackles, "Pair with two and get in one room. I'll be back with fresh clothes." When they didn't budge, I sighed tiredly, "Please?" This made them look up in shock for a minute but finally, they moved and obeyed my orders. All of them disappeared and soon I heard the sound of water rushing down.

_Father, mother, Morgiana, can you see this? I'm doing my best to help these people out. I will do my best to make them smile. _

* * *

Humming, I moved from shop to shop, my bag of clothes increasing by the minute. The amount of slaves I had bought today were a total of twenty-one. And I had even used less money thanks to their idiotic behavior. Fresh undergarments, dresses, tunics, everything that they might like. I even bought a few pieces of jewellery for the mistreated girl. Thinking about her made my stomach churn unpleasantly. And I couldn't help but think of Morgiana, hoping that Jamil or another man would hurt her like that.

_If, _however they had hurt my little sister or mother, then there would be Hell to pay. I would torture them beyond their imagination, I would make them beg for death and never allow them that small ounce of relief. I would make their life a living hell.

I groaned when the same man from before appeared in front of me, blocking my way. Disgruntled, I made a detour, but that stubborn man stepped aside, blocking my way _again. _"Can I help you?" I gritted through my teeth, glaring at him. To my shock, he chuckled, an amused smile on his face.

"As a matter of fact, you can. How about I invite you for dinner?"

Inwardly, I cursed him to the depths of Hell while outwardly, I snorted, "How about you leave me alone?"

His eyes glinted cunningly, "What if I said no?"

"Then you should know what would happen to you, no?" I smirked in amusement-this man may be an idiot, but he was rather entertaining to talk to.

"How could I have missed _that_?" He shook his head, a crooked grin plastered on his face, "Now, about dinner?"

I suppressed giggling like an idiotic fangirl and smiled sultry, "I apologize but I have other issues-" "One hour, that's all I'm asking for."

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at him, "I don't like pushy people. Now," I passed him by, "If you excuse me I got better things to do."

"Ouch. You sure are cold-hearted."

Was he really going on about that? And what the hell?! "Why are you stalking me?"

"I happen to go this way." He replied smugly, trying to rile me up.

No way would I give him the satisfaction of angering me. So, I decided that ignoring him to the point where he didn't exist was a better choice.

* * *

My eyebrow twitched and I fastened my pace, praying that I wouldn't explode and kill him on the spot. He was an important person for later on.

"Damn it! Leave me alone!" I started to run but to my mortified irritation, that pest did the same. Oh god, he wouldn't disappear. "Fine, I'll give you one hour, but leave me alone!" Stomping inside of the hotel, I scowled at him and walked upstairs, cursing him. He knew where I was and he would keep appearing out of the blue. What an annoying guy!

I groaned in annoyance and appeared upstairs on the first floor. One by one, I knocked on the doors and handed them fresh clothes. Waiting until they were dressed properly, I went down to the owner and asked food for approximately twenty-five people, which shocked him even more. With a shaky nod, he called loudly for one of his employees and demanded to bring food for his important guest.

Money could really change people and make them like you.

Such an hypocrisy.

Plates of food was brought by twelve people and I paid the manager, much to his happiness. As I directed the people, I ordered them to bring two portions of food to each door. I didn't see the reactions of the people I had "bought", but I knew that many questions were running in their head, wondering why such a person like me would do such a thing to a total stranger. Hell, I would question that person's mental department too, but I also would be indebted. Finished, I called them all into one room-it was a good thing, it was a luxurious hotel, otherwise it wouldn't have been big enough to space so many people.

"Many of you may wonder why I would be doing such a thing. The answer is simple," I held eye-contact with all of them, but they all looked down. "I wanted to free you guys, I wanted all of you to lead a normal life. Which is why from now on, you're all free. You're no longer slaves, you can do whatever you want."

I walked to my bag and took out another handful of money, "I'll divide the money between all of you. Make sure you return from where you came and stay safe." My attention moved to the silent girl and I smiled warmly, "Don't let the past haunt you, start a clean slate." In my pocket there was a golden necklace with the symbol of hope, the white dove, which I took out and walked in front of her, "This is my gift to you. I hope you may find a better life," As I placed the necklace around the girl's throat, I stroked her cheeks, wiping the tears away, "Crying doesn't suit you. Smile."

She sent me a forced smile and I chuckled, "Better, but you might need to practice a bit more."

"_Thank you. Thank you." _She repeated as she clung to me, crying her heart out. The rest watched in silence, all wearing confused, happy smiles on their face.

* * *

"You came!"

I scoffed at him, "I couldn't walk away even if I wanted to."

The annoying man from before chuckled in bemusement, holding his arms out. I stared at him, wondering if he had lost a few screws up his head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being a gentlemen. Jeez, you are grumpy." He commented, keeping a hold on his sword. "Never mind, soon, you'll warm up to me."

Disgusted, I rolled my eyes, "You wish."

"I just did." He replied smartly, grating me even further. How could such a man like him annoy me to the point where I wanted to lash out and snap his pretty neck. And yes, he may be annoying, but he was far from being ugly. _Unfortunately. _Here I was, following one of the men who I was supposed to avoid at all cost. Sighing, I decided to use this as my chance to get in the Colosseum sooner. Through him I could get in much easier. _  
_

"I don't want to be rude, but why are you staring at me like that with a creepy look?" He smirked when I glared sourly at him, "Kidding, you look beautiful, even when you look creepy."

Rolling my eyes at his antics, I spoke up, "Can you get to business?"

"Impatient, are we? Fine. Follow me."

This man would be the death of me, I was sure about it. How come he wasn't depicted like that in the manga? Dear god, I just hope I had enough patience to deal with him. "Before I forget, my name is Mu Alexius. May I know yours?"

"May."

Before he could grab my hand, I pulled them back, smiling sugary at him. "No thanks, I might get some unknown skin diseases. Now, how about you increase your pace, I'm hungry."

He chuckled and didn't say anything on that matter, only, "Nice to meet you, May from the Fanalis clan."


	15. Chapter 14: Yambala Gladiators in Action

**treavellergirl -** I'll try to write some omake involving May's puberty, along with Yunan. I have a few concepts, funny ones.

**kenegi - **Found it! I'll start reading it, it really looks amazing! Thanks for the suggestion. ;)

**voidharpy - **Thank you, as you can see I write my stories passionately, I really love it. You do know that u and Sinbad are the same age, besides, May is the one who is way older than Sinbad and Mu. She had been around the twenty when she died and then you add those sixteen years on top of it, and you have a girl with the knowledge of a thirty-six aged woman. Yeah, I know, Toto and May must remain strangers until further ado. And don't worry, I've read your suggestions and they seem very good, I'll think about using them. Thanks for the help, you're awesome! :D

**Guest - **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Shambal Ramal's age: 60 years old**

**Sinbad's age: 26 years old**

**Mu Alexius' age: 26 years old**

**Myron's Alexius' age: 20 years old**

**Masrur's age: 17 years old**

**May's age: 16 years old**

**Morgianas age: 11 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ At my signal, unleash hell._

_–_

_Maximus from Gladiator_

.

.

**Chapter 14: Yambala Gladiators in Action **

* * *

"What brings a fellow clan member to Reim?" Mu asked curiously, taking a bite from his spicy chicken wings.

I shrugged, chewing on my rice and swallowed, "I want to fight in the Colosseum."

His eyes widened slightly, but he recovered himself quick, "Well, you're looking at Reim's number one strongest swordsman." He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but giggle at that look, he was really cute. His eyes widened as saucers and I stopped giggling, arching my eyebrow. "This is the first time I've seen you laugh..."

"Newsflash, people do laugh, you know."

He shook his head, taking another chunk of his chicken. Silence ensued and I ate my dish calmly, enjoying the moment. Finished, I spoke up, "How can I enter the Colosseum?"

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and answered, "Normally it's a long procedure, but you're lucky since I can vouch for you."

"I'd be grateful if you do." I dipped my head and smiled with gratitude, "When can I start?"

"Eager, aren't we?"

I chuckled in bemusement, "Actually, I am. Perhaps you might know Shambal Ramal from the Yambala Gladiators?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. What do you need him for?" He tilted his head to the side, his piercing gaze locked with my identical eyes.

"I intend to learn Magoi Manipulation, a useful thing during times of trouble." I wiped my mouth with my napkin, smiling in contentment, "And thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

He waved his hands, "Don't mention it." His face became serious as he questioned me about the former slaves' whereabouts, "Where are they?"

"I freed them and rent rooms for them for an entire week. That should give them enough time to think what they would do." Plus, I intend to check up on them, maybe they were still confused and thought that I was joking, but no, that can't be. I had been very obvious with my intentions, even an idiot would understand.

He raised his elegant eye brow, "If you don't mind me asking, but how did you acquire such an amount of money?"

"I earned them," which was true, and he, sensing my sincere words, nodded in compliance.

"Mu!" Out of nowhere a giant brute appeared, more precisely, Rohroh, followed by Myron, Mus sister, who both eyed me with surprised, wide eyes. "Are you having a date, boss? Smooth."

I frowned in annoyance, and Mu laughed sheepishly, not even correcting him, and even having the nerve to interrupt me. "Actually-" "We are. Can you come back later?"

Rohroh smirked in obvious interest, eyes shifting from Mu to me. While Rohroh seemed excited at the prospect of his boss dating, his sister did not. "Brother, you don't even know who she is!"

Rolling my eyes, I was about to stand up but Mu stopped me, his hand on my arm, "Please sit down, I'll deal with them." With an annoyed look, he ushered them farther away, but no matter how far they went, I could hear them thanks to my enhanced hearing. And they kept talking, shouting and arguing... This was getting boring, I wanted to get in the Colosseum and fight, enjoy the thrill of adrenaline pumping through my veins, the anticipated move, the final clash. All of it. I didn't even care that Myron was getting rather clingy to her brother, shooting nasty glares my way.

_Ugh_, woman grow up. You're what, around the twenty or something?

Even though she had all the right to be like that, she could do it discretely. And Rohroh wasn't even better, especially not his crude and vulgar comments, which ticked me off to no end. I was really about to get up and flee this unbearable scene when Mu appeared next to me, placing his hands on my shoulder, "Please, don't leave."

Curse him and his nice looks with his equally nice personality.

"Fine."

"Grumpy like usual." He chuckled and send one more glance to his Household Vessel users as they left. _Not. _More like spying on us, little creepy voyeurs.

When he didn't release his hold on my shoulders, I stared at him, "Are you planning on releasing my shoulder?"

"Oh!" He blushed a faint hue of red, "I apologize." and he sat down swiftly, a sheepish grin on his face. "And sorry about that mess from before."

I nodded, "It's fine, now, what do you want to know?"

"Well," He started, "How about you fight me and then we'll see further?"

"I thought you'd never ask." With an excited smirk, I followed him, intent on testing my sword skills with his. "Let's see how good you are."

* * *

I blocked his attack with my newly bought sword and ducked, avoiding a nasty slash to my shoulder. "You're really good!" I exclaimed in thrilling excitement, feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins, "Really good!"

He laughed, slashing down with his sword, but I blocked it again, even when he pushed more force behind it. While I was a pure blood Fanalis, Mu was only a half blood, which meant that he had half the strength that I had. "You aren't bad either, but," His attacks became swifter, fiercer and before I knew it, my sword was lying on the ground and his pointy, sharp sword poised at my throat.

"Do you yield, beautiful maiden?"

I chuckled, smiling, but shook my head. With precise movement, I swiped him off his feet and rolled towards my sword. Quick like a tiger, I picked it up and pointed it towards Mu at the same time he poised his sword towards my chest. My respect had grown for this man. At first he seemed like an incompetent man, and if I hadn't read the manga, I would have thought that he would suck majorly in the art of swordplay. But he had proved me wrong, and here he was, victory in his hands. Well, more like a draw, but I still smiled in pride, knowing I had grasped the art of swordplay well. "I can't remember having fun like that. You truly earned that moniker of yours, Mu."

He blushed from the compliment, rubbing the back of his head, "You were a great opponent too. Thank you for such a fantastic fight."

"You're welcome. So, did I pass?"

He blinked his eyes, "You knew?"

Rolling my eyes, I smirked, "I'd be an idiot if I didn't. Does my skills qualify for the great Mu?"

Mu chuckled, "I apologize for not telling you, but if I vouch for you, you must be a skilled sword user otherwise people would think I'm playing favorites or invent some other lowly stories." He coughed awkwardly, his face taking a cherry-red color, which made realization hit in.

"You mean they would think we would be having sex?" He choked on his spit, his face becoming purple and I rolled my eyes. Wasn't he like twenty-six or something? Shouldn't he be used to such words, it wasn't like I was saying anything vulgar or idiotic? I shrugged uncaring and leaned on my sword, waiting as his face returned back to normal. "And for the record, it wasn't a date." I corrected him, narrowing my eyes threateningly, "I'd rather not have my reputation tarnished before I even start fighting. _Understood." _

His face was back to normal, "O-okay..?"

"Good, can you bring me to Shambal Ramal?"

* * *

My eye brow twitched.

I had expected a lot, but seriously, I didn't know it would be this bad. From the manga he was depicted as a kind and wise man, but what I was seeing right now didn't resemble any of those aforementioned characteristics. Here was the famed Shambal Ramal in his naked glory, jiggling his private jewels for all to see. Tears were streaming down his face as he crouched down in front of the casino butler, grabbing the guy's pants tight. "P-please, o-one more time!"

What a pathetic excuse of a man. Was this really the guy who would teach me the art of Magoi Manipulation?

The good news, one or two years would be enough since Sinbad learned it all in one year. And with my high intelligence I should be able to grasp it quick. If he could do it, then so could I. Although, when I was younger I kept comparing myself to Sinbad, but back then I wasn't a strong as now. But now, I could fully say that I had grown from a nobody to a somebody. Sure, I wasn't a perfect woman, even though I had been reincarnated into this world, I still was a human being. Balance of good and bad characteristics made me for who I was today.

Pride, flaring temper, blurting honesty, impatient, stubborn as a mule and quite arrogant at times, I could annoy many people to death.

But next to those "bad" characteristics, I had good ones too: caring personality, hard-working, gentle, rational, understanding and loyal to the heart.

"..you've got to be fucking kidding me?"

Mu glanced towards me, laughing sheepishly, "Don't let you opinions be based on his appearances. He is truly a wise man..." He trailed off, sweat dropping when Shambal started begging for money from other people.

Eyes widening, I stared as Shambal noticed us, his eyes shining happily. "Oh-oh. I don't like that look."

"Neither do I."

Shivering, I shuffled behind Mu who raised his eye brows, "Are you using me as your human shield?"

"Yes," I nodded, glancing at Shambal who was slithering his way towards us, _literally. _Disgusted, I grabbed his shoulder plate and prayed that Shambal wouldn't come near me. I may be strong, but this was rather mortifying to witness. Since when do people "slither"? This world was really creepy at times, and this coming from a woman who had seen her fair share of the world's abnormalities. "Now shut up and be a good shield."

"I'm starting to dislike you, May."

I snorted, "You took the words from my mouth."

Shambal stood up, and I frowned in irritation, wondering why he didn't feel any shame at all. "Mu, what brings you out here, my friend?" He let out a boisterous laugh and averted his attention towards me. I suppressed squeaking when a lecherous grin appeared on his face, "Is this your girlfriend, my, oh my, you sure know how to pick them."

A vein popped out of my head and before I would do anything stupid, Mu retained me. I smirked, "Dear Mu, I could rip off your arms right now and strangle that guy to death but I won't." Shambal paled and Mu's eyes widened in horror, "Now, be a good boy and let me go before I'll do something I'll be sorry about later on."

Like a good dog, he obeyed and released me, moving to stand next to the naked Shambal. I mean, come on! "And you!" I screamed, pointing towards him, "Hide those things of yours before I'll cut them off." He squeaked like a pig when I threw him a white cloth, which he wisely used to cover his private parts. "Good, now, let's go somewhere else to talk in private." I beckoned them to follow me towards a cozy-looking bar and stepped in, ignoring the curious stares. Fine spot found, I sat down and waited till the two wary men did the same.

Interlacing my hands, I leaned forward, smirking slyly when I noticed their sweating expression, "I hope I didn't scare you off, sensei."

"Huh?" Shambal frowned and raised his eye brows, "But I'm not your sensei..."

Mu laughed forcibly, "From now on you are. This is May, my.." He trailed off, not really knowing what to call me, when I decided to help him out, "A fellow clan member."

Shambal nodded in agreement, "I've deduced that already from the obvious characteristics, but what I want to know is why you chose me as your teacher. You don't even tolerate my behavior."

I rolled my eyes when he sulked, Mu patting his shoulder as a comforting manner. "Because you deserved that. Besides, if I want to learn the art of Magoi Manipulation I want the best, and you're _the best, Shambal-sensei." _Dipping my head in respect, "Even though you have a gambling addiction, I still respect your skills as a master swordsman and the leader from the Yambala Gladiators."

He crossed his arms over his toned chest and scrutinized me. I remained neutral, watching him as he watched me. And Mu was sitting there, feeling left out.

"How good are you with a sword?"

Mu chuckled and answered, "On par with me."

Shambal's eyes lips tugged upwards, "Well, well, that isn't something I hear everyday. How long have you trained with a sword?"

"Nine years."

He whistled and scratched his cheek, "Do you want to enter the Colosseum too?"

"Yes!" I replied quickly, eyes shining at the prospect of fighting my enemies. "Yes! Yes!" Shambal and Mu were staring at me as if I was crazy, or had sprouted two more heads. Realizing that everyone else was watching me too, I leaned backwards, keeping my composure calm. "I mean, I would love to, Shambal-sensei."

Said teacher turned to look at Mu with a hard stare and a series of whispers, cursing and promises entailed, which I could hear perfectly, "Shambal-sensei, are you afraid of me?"

The master swordsman squealed in fright, and quickly shook his head in denial, "N-no. I'd love to g-get you as m-my disciple."

I nodded, happy that he had taken me under his wing, "Good, I thought you didn't want to tutor me." Pursing my lips, I stretched my arms, "Can you examine my body while you're at it?"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do for you."

Mu stood up, a friendly smile on his face, "I'll accompany you until the end of the day, May-chan."

"Uh-hu, you're welcome to stalk me further." Grinning, I followed Shambal, ignoring Mu's outraged shout of, "I-I'm no stalker!"

* * *

In Shambal's Gladiator Training Grounds, we walked inside another room, many mercenaries, former thieves and knights training their sword skills.

Interest piqued, I observed everything around me, from the many weaponry scattered on the ground, to the people using different kinds of sword styles. It was intriguing, and my excitement shot another grade higher, I couldn't even walk slowly. "Now, where will you examine my body?"

He pointed to a secluded room in the back and we continued our way until I was ushered behind the dressing screen with a towel in my hands. Shrugging, I looked around to see if there would be any idiots trying to peep. Satisfied, I took my small, black jacket off, unbinding the golden cloths which hung around my shoulder and took my top off, followed by my bra. The warmth in this room was relaxing and I sighed in bliss, taking the rest of my clothes off until I was clad in nothing but a towel, and the bandages around my wrists and ankles.

Ready, I walked towards Shambal's examining table, where Alibaba would get his acupuncture treatment too and sat on it.

My future teacher was readying his utensils while Mu was shuffling uncomfortably, which was stating to irritate me to no end, "It's like you've never seen a female body before, Mu." Clicking my tongue, I arched my eye brow when I noticed that Mu was once again coughing and choking on his spit. "Right..." I ignored him in favor for Shambal and smiled sweetly, "Listen here, old man, if you try to do anything funny, I'll castrate you and choke you with your dick. Got it?"

He squealed, hands trembling as he eyed me like a scared rabbit.

I laid down and made sure that my butt wouldn't be revealed as I pushed the towel down, revealing my back to them. "Alright, I'm ready, stick it in."

Shambal blushed brightly, and even Mu was looking everywhere but me as the Yambala Gladiator started his treatment. At first, I thought that it would be scary, but to people's contrary belief, it was rather relaxing and I closed my eyes, sighing in bliss and trying to refrain from moaning in contentment. "Sensei, you're a good.."

"I get that a lot."

I moaned quietly, "Too good..."

When the treatment was finished, Shambal was serious, which scared me, "Sensei?"

"The flow of your Magoi worries me, and there are certain blocks keeping the Magoi caged, which makes the situation rather dangerous, May."

I swallowed loudly, eyes flickering to a stiff Mu. "What kind of treatment will help me?"

He crossed his arms, eyes serious, "This case only happens to people who have a large quantity of Magoi, or even to Magis." My heart stopped beating when I noticed his deadly serious face, "Mostly to Magis, but I'm certain you aren't one." Inwardly, I sighed in relief, and thanked Yunan for his great expertise. If it weren't for the Magoi Reverse tool, then Shambal would have been able to see the Rukh around me, fluttering like a love-sick boy. But till now, I wasn't able to suck them in, only feel them around my body.

"This is rather unusual, since normally Fanalis have a small quantity of Magoi.." Mu wondered out loud, tilting his head to the side as he observed me up and down.

Shambal nodded in agreement, "You're right, Mu, but May must be a special case." He smiled reassuringly, "Now, for your treatment, controlling the flow of your Magoi Manipulation will help you and clear the Magoi blocks away."

I let out a relieved sigh, clutching my towel closer to my chest and dipped my head in gratitude, "Thank you, sensei." When I had asked him for the fee of the treatment, he had told me that I could choose between fighting for him or paying. And what did I choose? The exciting way of paying of course, I was very adventurous ever since completing my Dungeons conquests one by one.

* * *

I smirked, riling my opponent even further, "I hope you won't suck as the previous ones." Yawning, I leaned on my sword and waited till he took the bait.

"Why you filthy whore!"

Really, all men could say were whore, whore and oh, _whore again. _Creativity was very lacking, unfortunately. When he neared me, I twirled around him and swung my swords swiftly, enjoying his grunt of pain as he blocked the attack from behind him. "Oh my, you're not bad at all. Maybe I'll be able to play with you before you give up." Nodding in agreement with myself, I pushed more force behind the attack and at the last moment, I withdrew my sword. Apathetic, I watched as he tumbled on the ground and lectured him about reality, "In real life, you will find no opponent who would rely on honorable tricks. Get up!" I barked loudly, twirling my sword around.

My opponent stood up and charged at me, anger written all over his face.

I didn't blame him for feeling that since everyone was laughing him out, but I wasn't one to sugar-coat, no matter the age. Of course, I wasn't as cruel as to injure them beyond reparation, but I wouldn't hold back either. If I did, then I would never train my skills, and I needed the training more than ever. Ever since meeting Mu and Shambal, I had trained non-stop with the two of them. Sword skills and Magoi Manipulation both.

Now, I was training in the Colosseum for Shambal as a way of paying for his training. I could pay him, I had enough money to do so, but why paying when I could fight and train my skills even more? This way he could observe my fighting and criticize my skills even better. I was glad that he had accepted me as his disciple, and to be honest, he had grown on me. Truly a wise and kind man, gambling addiction included. Nowadays, I was stuck pulling him out of the many casinos Reim had. It was annoying, but I didn't forbade him to continue it since this was his way of coping with whatever issues he had.

Evading his attack, I kicked him harshly and watched as he crumpled on the ground, courtesy of my Fanalis strength. I had enough with him and positioned my sword against his neck, "You shouldn't let anger consume you. In a fight, you have to stay calm and cool, always think before you do something. Will you yield?"

In the background I could hear the many screams and shouts for the audience, ordering me to kill him in cold blood.

I tuned them out and regarded the boy calmly, "Will you yield?"

When he turned around, I was baffled, seeing his tear-stained face, "I-I c-can't..." To my shock, he kicked the sword away and pierced my thigh. I let out a scream from agony and kicked him away, grabbing my bleeding injury.

"P-piece of shit." I gasped out and ripped the black ribbon off, releasing my knee-length braid to use it as a make-shift bandage. Shocked screams were echoing around me and I swore I had heard Mu's worried shout. Glancing towards Shambal, I noted that he was calm, calculating. Anger wasn't the solution, it never was, so I caged my smothering fury away and gritted my teeth as I divided my weight between my legs. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I've had enough." sing my supreme speed, I appeared behind him and knocked him out with the hilt of my sword and watched as his eyes lolled backwards and he dropped on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"_Winner is, Bloody May! Give her a thundering applause!"_

* * *

"Are you alright?!" Mu blurted out, eyes wide and concerned.

I smiled softly, "Don't worry, Mu, I'm fine, but the boy is not. There is something fishy going on here." Averting my attention on the unconscious boy from before who was lying next to me, sleeping soundless. The first thing I had done after winning, was pick up that boy and limp towards the injury room from the Colosseum.

Mu became serious and narrowed his eyes, "What do you me-" "May! Are you alright?!" A crying Shambal appeared suddenly, interrupting our discussion as he examined me, hovering over me like an overprotective father. While he kept his calm composure during the fight, he released his worry when he was alone with me.

Giggling, I nodded, "Don't worry, sensei, I'm fine, it's only a flesh wound."

"Flesh wound! That's no damn flesh wound, May, he stabbed _through _your thigh. Something like that is dangerous."

I raised my hands to stop his rambling, "Sensei, there are more pressing matters here. In fact, that boy over there may have shown tremendous skills for his age, he was far from being skilled with a sword. He was even willing to lay aside his life for victory. And the way he looked at me, it was no ordinary look..." I paused, mulling over my words, "...it was a look preserved for those who are about to lose everything they ever loved."

Mu remained quiet, eyes flickering from the unknown boy to me.

"What will you do with him?"

I pursed my lips, massaging my thigh, "I'll release him and see where he'll go."

"What?!" They both chorused, worry leaking off them. "You're injured, you'll go nowhere!" Shambal stated in a commanding tone.

"Sensei, I want to help that boy." I shook my head, "It could even be linked to me... I don't know."

Shambal sighed in irritation, but complied with my wish, "Fine. But you'll take Mu with you."

Smirking sultry, I hummed in agreement, "Of course, I"ll be sure to watch Mu carefully. Don't want him to get injured, now do we?"

Both men sweat dropped at that remark, and in a dead pan voice Mu replied sarcastically, "Sure May, sure."

* * *

Once the boy had been released, Mu and I followed him stealthy as a cat, no sound coming from us as he ran through alleys. With my enhanced hearing, I could hear his ragged breathing, his pathetic whimper and the quiet sniffles. He was a mess. Blood-shot eyes and chewed lips. I felt pity for him.

Suddenly, he stopped and I noticed six bulky men appear out of the blue. One of them was holding a pretty black-haired girl captive. My maternal side growled in anger and before I would do anything rash, Mu kept a tight hold on me, even when he knew that his strength would never be on par with me. Releasing a shuddering breath, I squeezed his hand to let him know I was retaining my anger. When I looked at the scene, I saw that the men surrounded the shaking boy and ugly sneers were sent his way, "Didn't we tell you to kill that bitch?!"

I blinked my eyes when I saw two more familiar men appear, more precisely the slave traders I had met and humiliated greatly.

Mu and I shared a glance, realization hitting in. I was starting to understand what was going on. The typical revenge scene. But man, what cowards they were, sending a teenager to fight me was like sending him to death itself. They would pay for their vile deeds.

"S-she wa-as too stro-ong..I'm s-sorry..p-please, d-don't hurt my s-sister.." He bowed, head touching the ground, pleading for his sister's safety.

And what did the disgusting men do? Unsurprisingly, they kicked the boy harshly against his abdomen, blood coming out his mouth. His sister screamed helplessly, struggling weakly against the man who was holding her tightly. Then, the atmosphere changed completely and I shivered. "Because of your failure, your sister will pay."

The unknown boy coughed again, pushing himself in a standing position, although I could see that he would crumble on the ground again. His will was strong, I could see it in his eyes. "D-don't touch h-her, or I-I'll kill you a-all!"

Laughter echoed throughout the alley and I narrowed my eyes, shifting my feet in aggravation. Only a bit more.

"Did I hear that well? You'll kill us?" Idiot number one said, also known as the slave trader. "Men, kill him.." He walked towards the frightening girl, a lecherous grin plastered on his face.

The boy unsheathed his sword and attacked the men with all his might, but he was no match when it came down to physical strength, and soon, he was surrounded by six men, all eager to chop him in pieces. Meanwhile, the poor girl was screaming for help, help that would never come, or so she thought. With a rough push, the girl was lying on the hard ground, idiot number one on top of her as he fumbled with her top.

Finally, I sighed in relief, and nodded to Mu, who copied my actions as we appeared next to the surprised boy. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"To help you of course!" I eye-smiled and took out my sword, twirling it expertly.

Idiot number two noticed our appearances and shouted in hate, "Kill them! I don't care if that guy comes from the Alexius family, kill them all!" Order given, the men grinned in victory and charged towards us.

"How boring.." I yawned, slashing a guy's arm off and avoiding the spurt of blood, "They are not even worth my time." Narrowing my eyes, I somersaulted over another bulky man who was about to pierce the boy and stabbed his through his lungs, "No killing, buddy." How ironic, I told them not to kill when I was killing them. Why did I always end up in the weirdest situation?

A desperate scream made me turn towards the girl and with supreme speed, I appeared behind the man and kicked him roughly away. Sensing idiot number two behind me, I tapped my feet against the ground and heard the sound of metal. When I looked down to my shoes I saw spears sticking out of my shoe soles and with a cruel smirk on my lips, I threw a back kick, my spear piercing his private jewels. Everyone whirled their attention to the man who was clutching his clothed cock, a blood-gurgling scream erupting from his lips, eyes wide in fright and agony beyond imagination.

Ignoring them, I shifted my attention on idiot number one and with precise accuracy, I took out my dagger and threw it towards his forehead, "Bulls eye!" He couldn't even utter a single word before he fell on the ground, a wide, shocked look swirling within his orbs.

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl worriedly, "Don't worry, no one will hurt you."

The girl hiccupped and with a small, whimpering sob, she grabbed me tightly, bawling her eyes out. I couldn't even understand half of what she was saying, but that didn't matter. She was only scared and tried to recover from this nightmare, "You're safe.." I soothed her, stroking her soft black hair.

Situation cleared out, I smiled towards the siblings, "Stay safe and out of trouble. And whenever you'll need my help, you know where to find me." I winked towards the boy, smirking when his face became cherry-red. His sister known as Sophia giggled softly and nodded, bowing deeply in respect and gratitude.

"Thank you for everything."

Mu smiled kindly, "We did it with pleasure."

I nodded in agreement, "True. Now, get home before it'll become too dark."

With another bow, brother and sister left happily, bright smiles on their face.

"You did well, May."

I chuckled, "Thank you, you weren't bad either."

Quietness ensued between the two of us, and then Mu spoke up, hesitating so, "Uh..if you don't mind me asking, but what was that attack with those spears sticking out your shoe soles?"

"Oh, that was something I invented when I observed the fighting gladiators." Snaking my arms around his waist, an amused smile appeared on my face, ""Don't worry, Mu, I promise not to use that move with you." I giggled when he sighed in relief, "Did you really think I would use that move on you?" I asked incredulous, shaking my head in bemusement.

"Well...you were really scary back there." He shuddered out a breath, "And was it really necessary to strip off all their belongings and sell them?"

"Yes, besides, it's not like I took the share of money for myself. I gave it to the siblings." The moment when I noticed Rohroh and Myron calking towards us, I released Mu, "I don't want to give them any wrong impression." I clarified when Mu looked at me questioningly, wondering why I released him. Smiling widely, I waved towards Rohroh. He really was a great sparring partner when it came down to martial arts. And Myron had warmed up to me. The Fanalis Crops wasn't all bad, in fact, I felt at ease around them.

* * *

_**Omake - May hitting puberty**_

Reincarnation had amazed me at first, but know I was cursing everyone and everything that crossed my path. How cruel to let me enjoy this beautiful world without any worries and then to suddenly drop everything on top of my shoulder. I loathed this, I hated _re-_experiencing everything again, for a fucking second time. Was it really necessary to make me feel all of this again? Couldn't I get some kind of machine where I could press forward and skip all the unnecessary things, such as now.

I grimaced in annoyance. "Shit, I'm bleeding again!" Cursing every divine being up there, I glared at the disgusting substance, or rather the marking of me becoming a woman. Mother had once said that I should use kohl and red pain to symbolize the starting of my period, which signified that I was fertile and could bear children. Pffft! As if that would happen. I was no child lover, and I wouldn't even think of letting a guy impregnate me.

Suddenly, the door barged open and I stared wide-eyed at Yunan, who was becoming redder by the moment. Recovering from my shock-induced state, I screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get the hell out of here, you fucking idiot!"

Thankfully, he obeyed quickly and closed the door, blurting, "I heard that you were bleeding, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were b-bleeding l-l-like that!"

"Shut up!" I barked in anger, stomping away. "God, I hate reincarnation!" I was humiliated, cranky and pissed as fuck. "I fucking hate reincarnation!"


	16. Chapter 15: Sitri, the Wind Djiin

**kenegi - **Yeah, my May has a weird personality with her weird way of teasing, but it's rather amusing to see the reactions of her comrades, especially the male gender. And about that FSN, I have never read the manga about it, so I'm clueless as to what it's about.

**treavellergirl - **What would a story be without a touch of drama?

**SmileRen - **I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter.

**Guest - **Thank you!

**voidharpy - **Oh, I miscalculated the age. Arrgh, how could I have not seen that? Thank you for the correction, I don't like to have wrong fact in my stories. Ah, well, I wanted May to be violent, don't know why, but I found her much interesting and fun to write. I blame her Fanalis genes, Morgiana excluded. Although the Fanalis, in general, try to be civilized, they are still a hunting tribe. Look at Rohroh, or Myron- no matter how hard they try, their "wild" side comes out. So, yeah, hope you don't dislike her personality. :p

**Shambal Ramal's age: 61 years old**

**Sinbad's age: 27 years old**

**Mu Alexius' age: 26 years old**

**Myron Alexius' age: 21 years old**

**Masrur's age: 18 years old**

**May's age: 17 years old**

**Morgianas age: 12 years old**

**Also, voidharpy thank you for your suggestions about the Djiin! :)**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ We who are about to die, salute you!_

_–_

_Tigris from Gladiator_

.

.

**Chapter 15: Sitri, the Wind Djiin**

* * *

I concentrated hard, eyes closed as I felt my Magoi flow calmly through my veins. This was going good. Now, increase the speed further and further, just like Shambal had lectured. He had told me that my Magoi Manipulation sucked greatly at first, but gradually on, I got the hang of it. And now I could properly use my Magoi within my body to reinforce my weapons. This made it strong enough to pierce something, even when strong, physical attacks couldn't damage it. And now, I was training my Magoi within my body to counteract my opponents' Magoi by negating their abilities to a certain extent, like cancelling someone's Djiin equip.

Shambal had said that I would need another year to fully master it since my Magoi wasn't normal in the beginning. I blamed reincarnation.

But through all those training on the art of Magoi Manipulation, my swordplay had increased efficiently. Which wasn't very smart either since my skills with a scythe, hammer and whip had become rather rusty. Which was why I used different weaponry during every match. And to my surprise, Shambal was very skilled with a hammer, which I used to my advantage.

Unfortunately, I had to train with my other weapons without the help of a teacher. But that wasn't very much troubling, I had always trained without any kind of supervision, so it didn't bother me that much.

I grinned widely when Mu appeared, his sister accompanying him. "Hey guys, what brings both of you here?"

Myron smirked in excitement, "A new Dungeon has been spotted, south from here."

Arching my eye brow, I averted my attention on Mu, "So, will both of you capture it?"

He shook his head, "You're coming with us."

"Excuse me?"

Myron giggled, muffling her laughter with her hand, "Brother is saying the truth. We want you to accompany us."

Confused, I asked, "What about Rohroh? Isn't it hurtful for him, knowing that you guys took me instead of him."

"Rohroh has caught the flu, so no worries there, May-chan!" Myron assured me, her eyes twinkling brightly. Why was she like that? This wasn't normal for Myron unless she knew something I didn't. Glancing towards Mu, I noticed that he was scratching his cheek something that he did when he was feeling unwell.

"Mu, are you alright? You seem uncomfortable?"

He coughed awkwardly and nodded, glaring at his giggling sister, "I'm fine, May. About your answer...?"

I thought very carefully about this. If I said yes, then I would have to hide my identity as a Dungeon Capturer from them and I feared that Djiin might blab out the fact that I had already conquered three Dungeons and was the King Vessel for three Djiins. But if I said no, I might hurt their feelings. I could keep my Metal Vessels stashed somewhere safe and that way, no one would notice anything amiss. And I hoped the Djiin wouldn't be able to see it either.

Mind made up, I nodded, "Sure, I'll conquer that Dungeon with you guys." Smirking towards them, I added, "Who knows, maybe I'll get that Djiin?"

Mu chuckled in amusement, "Dream on, May."

"I'll be the one to get the Djiin!" Myron quipped up confidently, arms crossed over her chest.

Stopping the flow of my Magoi, my smirk widened even more, "Then let's make a bet over it. The winner gets to be treated like a royal for one month."

"Deal!"

Mu laughed sheepishly, "I don't know about this..."

With a teasing voice, I chuckled, "Never thought you would be a coward, Mu-_kun._"

"Fine, it's a deal then!" Mu accepted the bet and we parted ways, "Meet us here when you're done, May!"

"Alright!" Now, to let Shambal know what I was about to do. Hopefully, he wouldn't become overprotective or a mother-hen.

* * *

"You may go."

I was ready to tell him that I would go no matter what he said when I froze. Did he really say what I think he said? "I can...go?"

He nodded in compliance, "Besides, you're with Mu and Myron, and with the increase of your skills I have a hundred per cent confidence in you that you'll conquer that Dungeon."

Smiling happily, I walked towards him and engulfed him in a hug, "Thank you for believing in me."

Shambal tightened his arms, "I know that you're special, I can feel it just by looking into your eyes." When he released me, he placed a fatherly kiss on my forehead and smiled kindly, "Go show them what you're made of."

"I will," Stupid emotional tears rolling down, I wiped them off and turned away, "I'll see you within three days, sensei."

* * *

Metal Vessels stored away and shoulder bag ready, I waited for the Alexius siblings near the entrance of the training grounds.

Shambal's words made think-could it be that he had sensed something wrong with my Magoi. But, if so, how? Yunan had made sure that nothing would penetrate the strength of the Magic Reverse tool. But if Shambal knew it all along, then why didn't he say anything about it, speaking in a cryptic manner. This confused me to no end and I feared for the outcome of this. Would he reveal my identity as the _semi_-Magi or not?

I hoped not.

Because if he did, then my trust in him would be shattered and I would never consider him the same. Once people broke my trust in them, then it could never be repaired. I saw trust like a smooth paper, once you shatter my trust, the paper crumbles and no matter how hard you try to fix it, the lines won't disappear. With that, I only hoped that Shambal would choose the smart path, because no second chances would be granted, I didn't do those kind of things.

..only when the situation was absolutely called for.

Fortunately, the siblings arrived and I wouldn't have to think about that matter anymore. Thus, preventing a searing migraine to pop up. "Ready for some actions?"

Mu smirked and Myron inclined her head, peeking at me through her long, feminine lashes, "Clearly, you've hit your head too hard to ask such questions."

Chuckling, I walked alongside the two, stuck in between them.

* * *

The journey towards the Dungeon didn't take a lot of time. Fifteen minutes maximum, in Fanalis speed. Although when we would race, I would have been the winner. The Dungeon was overpopulated with beggars, desperate people, knights, magician and so on. But to my astonishment, the Dungeon was heavily guarded and the only way to go through was through Mu or Myron, or the high General from Reim, or the prince himself.

"What's all this fuss about?"

Before Myron could answer, Mu replied, "This Dungeon was raised by Lady Scheherazade and whoever would conquer the Dungeon would be marked as her King Vessel."

I gulped inaudible, hoping that I wouldn't be the one chosen. Yunan wouldn't be too happy if he knew what I was about to do. If he were here he would try to stop me. But if I tried to chicken back, it would raise even more suspicion. Oh great, I was stuck and this was all thanks to my stupidity and the siblings convincing. I blamed peer pressure! Although, I should have outgrown that a long time ago, I couldn't think of another reason to protect myself from Yunan's wrath.

Without an ounce of trouble, we passed the guards, who nodded their heads in respect when they noticed the Alexius siblings. And some of them raised their eye brows in surprise when they stared at me, whispers from "Bloody May is here with the Alexius siblings" circulating throughout the camp.

I suppressed groaning when Myron nudged my side playfully, "Seems like you've gained quite a fearless reputation, and with that, many suitors who would like to court you."

"I'd rather commit suicide than to date an idiot who worships me because of my status."

Mu coughed to gain our attention, "I'll talk with the general. Be right back." He glanced towards his sister and left to said general.

"Then what kind of man are you looking for?" Myron asked curiously, leaning closer and invading my personal bubble. "A gentle and romantic one or would you rather have one that completely dominates you?"

Chuckling, I patted her cheek, "How about you keep that conversation for later. Mu is returning." Winking knowingly, I mouthed the word, 'dominating'.

"I knew it!" Myron exclaimed rather loud, gaining a few curious stares her way, and quickly shielded her mouth, retaining her calm, female attitude.

Silently, I wondered why she was so keen on being the perfect girl with a soft, female side. It could be that the Alexius family had drilled the proper etiquette within her. As a bearer of a noble family, she was obliged to make the Alexius family proud and not taint it with devilish sins.

When Mu returned, he smiled softly, "We're good to go. Let's hope that one of us becomes the King Vessel."

_Let's hope not, Mu, or else, chaos would descend._

Suddenly, I heard a pleading, shrill scream to my left side, and sniffing quietly, I recognized the scent. Whirling around, I locked eyes with Sophia, "Sophia?!" Mu and Myron stopped dead in their tracks, and only then Mu followed me, recognizing the black beauty. Sophia was retained by two soldiers as she tried desperately to break free. I glared at the two, demanding their release, which they did without hesitation whatsoever.

"Sophia, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

She sobbed, clutching my arms tightly, "I-It's A-Ayser..," Hiccups and sobs escaped her chewed off lips, "He s-sneaked inside t-the D-Dungeon!" Her hand hiding her face, she cried quietly, her fragile body shaking uncontrollably. "P-Please.."

Smiling, I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Dear Sophia," She looked up when she heard my gentle voice, "Didn't I tell you that you can come to me if there are any problems?"

She nodded placidly, eyes wide.

"Then consider our help granted, right Mu?" I glanced at Mu who was nodding in agreement, smiling kindly towards Sophia.

Said woman wrapped her arms around my shoulder and I giggled when she cried in relief, color returning to her face instead of the ghostly white. "_Thank you! Thank you very much!" _Although, silently, I wondered how Ayser sneaked by the guards. Glancing towards Mu, he nodded, the same question whirling in his head. And poor Myron was probably questioning who this woman could be.

* * *

Here we were, three Fanalis, in the most bizarre Dungeon that I had ever witnessed, trying to conquer the Dungeon and saving Ayser from his stupidity. There was no ground to stand on, panels were all drifting and shifting from place to place. Strange bird-like creatures were hovering above, guarding the giant door and violent gusts of wind assaulted our hair and brought a freezing coldness with it.

Looking closer, I noticed that they weren't any bird, but rather a griffin, something I had only read in fictional books. If I remembered correctly, a griffin was a legendary creature with the body, tail and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle, and an eagle's talons as its front feet. The reason why this animal was considered the king of all creatures was because, traditionally, the king of the beasts was depicted as the lion, and the eagle was known as the king of birds. Together, they became a special, majestic and powerful creature. Most commonly known was the fact that griffins protected treasures and priceless possession.

Near the entrance there was a stone with a message carved within, reading, "_Upon me you shall ride, upon me you shall find the truth."_

"How do you know the Torran language, May?" Mu asked curiously, "I thought this was a language only taught by royals?"

I smiled sadly, "My mother used to teach me-she was quite obsessed with books, one of the finest literate woman I had the satisfaction of meeting." _Has? Had? _I didn't know which one to use, "And then my master continued where she had left off..."

The two smartly kept their mouth shut when my voice trailed off.

Biting my lips, I stared at the griffins, "This is actually quite simple. We'll have to ride on the griffins to find our next quest."

Mu paled.

Myron grinned widely, _toowide._

And I joined Myron's creepy smirk, "Now, how about we get wild?"

I smirked when Myron chuckled, nodding in agreement, "Right behind you, May, right behind you."

The two of us shot forward with a strong sprint, attracting the flying griffins who soared right towards us. Too bad, they didn't know that the King of the Beasts were in reality the Fanalis, "Let's show them who the real Kings and Queens are!" I shouted in excitement, jumping from panel to panel. When a griffin came closer, I flipped forward, on top of the beast and pulled its erect ears. The mighty beast struggled and flew violently, trying to shake me off, but it was of no use. I had a good grip on the animal, and kept pulling it ear to obey my commands.

Looking down I saw Mu fighting with a horde of griffins and decided to fly down there and pick him up before he would be turned into bird meal, not that it would happen. Because seriously, he was a Fanalis, and Fanalis were renowned for their superior strength, no griffin could top us. He could have easily jumped on one of the birds, but he didn't.. Weird..?

After a long struggle, I got the griffin to listen to me and flew downwards, to where Mu was and with one rough pull, I picked the surprised Mu up. "Welcome on board of the Griffin Express." With an eye-smile, I reared the bird towards Myron, but to my amusement, Myron was riding on top of one, squealing in delight. I giggled and spoke up, "Mu, did I mention how much I love your sister?"

He snaked his arms around my waist for fear of falling, "Y-Yeah...w-when c-c-can we getofthisanimal!" He hurried his last words when the griffin spiraled down.

I was trying to shake the horde of griffins off, but damn were they fast. "Somehow, I want to take this animal with me, like a pet!"

"N-Not a s-smart decision!"

Rolling my eyes at Mu's obvious distress of being on a wild griffin, "Come on, Mu-_kun_, enjoy the ride! Look I can even ride with one hand!" As if to prove my point, I lifted my left arm and closed my eyes, enjoying the cold breeze, the rush of excitement, the promise of an adventure and the girly screams from Mu. Ah, this was a fine life indeed.

"_No May, two hands! Two hands for Solomon's sake!"_

* * *

Safe and well on the ground, the three of us continued our merry way, although Mu kept shooting me nasty glares, which I shrugged off. Uncaring. When he activated his Djiin equip he didn't show any signs of acrophobia, or rather fear of heights. And from riding a griffin, he almost pissed his pants.

...though, I hoped he didn't. _That would be beyond gross._

"Say, May, can you smell Ayser?" Myron asked curiously-she had tried to smell him out, Mu too, but no success. Even I had no success.

Shaking my head, I replied with an annoyed frown, "The strong wind current makes it really hard to catch his smell-it goes in all directions."

She nodded, frown marring her pretty face, "It's quite annoying."

Mu and I nodded, looking everywhere and hoping that we might bump into Ayser. How could that boy be such a reckless idiot. I ought to snap his neck for worrying poor Sophia like that. What did he think he was doing by committing such an idiotic thing? After walking and slaying a few wandering wyverns. These were other mystical winged creatures, with a dragon's head and other blends from other animals.

Against the Fanalis combo, no animal would be able to defeat us. We were the Kings and Queens.

At long last, we reached the end of the labyrinth and came to a wide, spacious room. Disappointed from my search, I bit my lip from the stress. I had to find that idiot, Sophia would be devastated if I didn't, and we couldn't conquer the Dungeon until Ayser was found. Peeking a glance towards Mu, I noticed the same worried expression on his face.

Sighing, I looked in the room and found nothing worth of taking, Hell, there wasn't even a single treasure, or a sign of a Djiin. Nothing. It was as if it had been, "..taken."

"Huh?" Myron asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side, "What did you say, May-chan?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked closer, "This place has already been raid by someone." Taking a whiff from the air, I picked a weak scent, something that I wouldn't have noticed if I had come to my conclusion, "This way!" I screamed, running towards the only opening in the so-called treasury room. The scent became stronger, the faster we sped, and nearing the end, I stopped.

Eye brows raised, I witnessed a scene that I would forever cherish.

There was Ayser, arguing with the Djiin, "I'm your King Vessel!"

Said Djiin shook his head, "_No, I don't find you very appealing. You see I'm straight and I prefer a sexy King Vessel._"

"Ayser!" I screamed in relief, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

The poor boy jumped in the air from fright, eyes wide as he turned his head towards me, "M-May...?"

Baring my teeth, I literally stomped towards him. "Do you know what your idiotic actions caused us all? Sophia feared for your life! Are you mentally retarded or what!" Throwing him over my shoulder, I ignored his embarrassed squeak and weak demands, averting my attention on the Alexius siblings, "Mission; find Ayser, accomplished."

Mu sweat dropped, and Myron laughed loudly and quickly muffled her laughter, reminding herself to remain polite and well-mannered.

"_You!_" The loud, baritone voice from the Djiin roared, "_I want you to be my King Vessel!_"

I stiffened and shuffled behind Mu, hoping with all my might that I wasn't the one. Please, don't choose me! Please, don't! Or I'm fucked!

Myron's eyes widened and she pointed to herself, "You mean me?"

"_No, not you! The other female! The feisty one!_"

The shape of his eyes changed into hearts and I scowled in disgust, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Pointing towards Mu, I shouted, "Pick Mu, he is as sexy as a man-girl could be! And he has long hair!" How desperate could I be?

Disgusted, the Djiin shook his head while Mu seemed insulted by that remark. _"You are quite interesting, I can see-_" "_No!" _I screamed in fright, fearing that my secret would be exposed. What to do?! What to do?! What to fucking do?! "Err, how about we skip the talk, oh handsome Djiin?" Inwardly, I threw up hundreds of times, while outwardly, I took the face of an interested woman, winking towards the Djiin. I could feel the increasing confusion coming from the siblings. This was bad.

I was so not into blue giants.

When Ayser pounded harder, I chopped behind his neck, effectively shutting him up.

"_Oh mama! I, Sitri, Wind Djiin, and spirit of Strength and Intelligence, take you, beautiful maiden, as my King Vessel!_" He shrunk in size and appeared in front of me, grabbing my hand and placing a courteous kiss on top of it. "_The flow of your Ruk_-" Panicking, I muffled his next words, "Sitri-_kun_, would you be kind to help us escape this Dungeon now that you have me?" I smiled sultry and seductively, hoping that he would fall for it.

He chuckled and appeared suddenly next to me, snaking his arms around my waist. I gnashed my teeth, placing a leash on my temper. Now was not the time to become hostile, now was the time to be sugary sweet, as sweet as puke.

Someone coughed, and I sighed in relief when Mu narrowed his eyes, anger leaking off his persona, "Mind releasing my friend. As you can see, she is quite uncomfortable. While he was angry, Myron was not, in fact, she was smiling as creepy as she could, enjoying the show. Stupid Myron, not even helping me out.

"_Do I smell jealousy, little one?_" Sitri spoke haughtily, eyeing him with half-lidded eyes, obviously not interested in Mu.

The male Fanalis gritted his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists. Mu could be very protective of his friends, but could it be that he felt more than friendship? I hoped not, because love and romance wasn't something I was looking for. Not yet, though. My objective was to train and get strong enough to protect my sister. Afterwards, I would leave Reim and search for my sister in Balbadd. I had planned out everything and I wouldn't let anything keep me from accomplishing my mission.

Sitri magically held out an intricate bracelet, with an attached ring chain where diamond stones were etched within, and then it was around my wrist, dangling beautifully. It was absolutely exquisite and took my breath away, "This is beautiful."

He smirked in pride, _"I knew you would love it, my Queen_."

And not even Mu's angry growl, or Myron's choking laughter snapped me out of it. I had never seen such a piece of jewelry. And I had seen a lot of them, but none could top this one.

* * *

Thankfully, Sitri had not mentioned a thing about my Rukh, or even the fact that I had already conquered a Dungeon before. We had packed up every treasure that Sitri give us and split the share of it in four. I had even found some beautiful ornaments for Sophia, she would be very happy about it. And with this money, I could even pay Shambal's debt, that poor man had a large bill to pay, a very large one. As for the rest, I would buy the slaves free since my money was dwindling down very fast.

Every time I found slaves, I bought them free. And the city I was residing in was a slave-free one with lots of White Rukh. It made me happy to see the White Rukh float happily, calming and very tranquil.

Mu and Myron had sulked in the beginning because this meant that I had won the bet-_One month treated as royal! Yahoo!_

When the Dungeon had been cleared out and we got transported back to the human realm, we were in a giant hole, people from all classes surrounding us, eyes shining at the glinting gold and treasures. And then I heard the relieved shout coming from Sophia.

I smiled brightly, waving towards her with Ayser's body. "Oops..?"

Mu shook his head, but he didn't mention anything, still angry about the previous scenes. I should have a talk with him later on.

"Sophia! Look what I found!"

Sophia giggled, the heavy burden off her shoulders as she glided down the hill, too happy to care about her clothes or appearances.

And I had another addition to my set of Djiins, joy oh joy! While at first I had been reluctant, I was absolutely ecstatic, until, "May, Lady Scheherazade would like to meet you." Myron chirped happily, hands clutched in front of her chest.

I cursed. Loudly.


	17. Chapter 16: Meeting with Lady S

**SmileRen - **Because Yunan had explicitly told her not to meet with her? Indeed, poor May... :p

**Guest 1 - **I'm excited about the meeting too, and I have a few ideas concerning how May will meet her dear sister. Romance won't happen until later, when May has found Morgiana and Masrur.

**Guest 2 - **Who said it will be Mu? ;)

**Rakuen91 - **She can't say no to Lady S. But don't worry, everything will be cleared out in this chapter.

**kenegi - **You'll see about that. As for the story, I've read it until the last chapter and I have to say-_Thank you! _I've enjoyed every chapter of it. Really well-written and an awesome concept. And in the last chapter, I was planning on using that scene too to let the two sister meet, the one where Fatima had captured Morgiana, but it seems that I'll have to take another scene. :p As for the manga, I have found it, and I'll give it a go. Maybe I'll like it?

**treavellergirl - **Indeed-poor May.

**voidharpy - **I was imagining the same scene too! And I had to laugh when you had written it in your review-clearly, you and I have the same taste of humor. ;) How about I surprise you? Thank you for your offer and I will certainly take you up to it. :D

**sweetchill **- Because I like to drive you guys crazy. :p

**Shambal Ramal's age: 61 years old**

**Sinbad's age: 27 years old**

**Mu Alexius' age: 26 years old**

**Myron Alexius' age: 21 years old**

**Masrur's age: 18 years old**

**May's age: 17 years old**

**Morgianas age: 12 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

_–_

_Lao Tzu_

.

.

**Chapter 16: Meeting with Lady Scheherazade**

* * *

Before I could even see Shambal, I was escorted towards the Palace, where Lady Scheherazade was waiting for the Dungeon Capturer.

I was so not looking for this. Why did trouble always find me? Did I had, unknowingly, some magnetic powers that attracted all the stacks of problems and weirdos towards me?

"You'll love Lady Scheherazade. She has a very kind personality." Mu assured me, but I far from being assured. Hell, I could imagine the many scenes where the clone Magi would find out about my secret. And what if she tried to keep me in Reim, placing an invisible leash on me? What if I couldn't get out of this country? No matter how much I loved this place, my heart belonged with Morgiana, and I would go through hell to reach her. Reim and Magi be damned. Nothing would keep me from my destiny, not even Lady Scheherazade.

Now, while this was beautifully poetic, I was still fucked.

And my nerves were going haywire. "Mu, do I have to meet her?"

"Of course!" He was baffled by that question, "You're her next King Vessel!"

Why that little shithead! I ought to wipe off that happy smile. Fine, maybe I was mentally venting it out on Mu. But can you seriously blame me for that?

Every step felt like Death itself.

If Yunan would be here, he would pull out his hair and cry anime tears, wondering what he did wrong with his fine education. And then I would stand there, shuffling my feet uncomfortably, replying with a, "Well, Yunan-kun, it was inevitable." and he would regard me with a are-you-retarded-or-do-you-think-I-am-stupid-look. I grabbed my metal skirt tightly, trying not to dent it, while keeping my worry at bay.

Let's hope for the best, that was all I could do.

* * *

I gulped, staring at the back of Lady Scheherazade.

When she turned around, I almost squeaked, but thankfully, I suppressed it. Observing her better, I saw that she looked quite the same as in the anime. It was actually weird to be animated, everything sparkled and shone much more than in reality. But even with the beautiful colors and glowing landscapes, this world was as vile and treacherous as my old one. Rapists, murderers, hell, even people who were enslaved, or turned into prostitutes.

Like in the anime, she had long, blonde, way hair that reached down to her ankles with a laurel wreath of grapes and vines around the left and right side of her head. Her attire consisted of a long, white robe that looked similar to a stola, with loose short sleeves over shoulders that were secured by a round fibula, and a long red ribbon tied under her bust. Her wand was rather magnificent, similar to a trident, but with a few changes. Obviously, it was longer than her body in height, and in the shape of a crescent moon pointing upwards, a spherical red gem center, and a pointed tip that extended through the gem.

Eyes half closed, she spoke up, "You must be May."

"Yes, Lady Scheherazade. It's an honor meeting you." I bowed curtly, smiling softly while inwardly I was sweating like a horse.

Mu and Myron had bowed deeply, one knee on the ground, "Lady Scheherazade." Their soft, loving voice resonated throughout the spacious throne room from the clone Magi.

"Mu, Myron, I'm glad you both are safe and well." She turned her attention on me, walking towards me, "I heard quite a lot about you from Mu and the rest."

I blinked my eyes, glancing to the siblings, "You did?"

She nodded and turned her attention on the siblings, "Can you leave us?" While it seemed like an answer, it was far from it. The Alexius siblings shared a glance and then stood up, bowing in respect for their priestess. Before they left, they glanced one more time towards me, both lifting up their thumb as a sign of goodwill.

_Fuck their goodwill, I'm fucked!_

Tense and on the verge of running for my life, I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying to remain calm. Lady Scheherazade narrowed her eyes, walking towards me, her height not even reaching my shoulders. "_Who are you_?" Her voice was dripping with venom and I stiffened, readying my muscles for any attack that she might throw towards me. "Even with that magic tool hiding your identity, I can clearly see the flow of the Rukh fluttering around you. You are no ordinary girl. So, let me rephrase my question, _who are you and what are you planning on doing with the Djiin?"_

"Lady Scheherazade, I have absolutely no ill will towards your nation nor your people. I came towards Reim with the intention of learning Magoi Manipulation." Staring into her eyes, I spoke again, "You can see the flow of my Magi, isn't that prove to you enough?"

Her tense shoulders didn't relax, in fact, she became even more feral and I feared that she might snap and attack me. If that would be the case then I was doomed, my plan would be fucked and I would have to learn Magoi Manipulation from someone else. _But who?! _"Lady Scheherazade, what can I do to prove myself?"

"Join the Reim empire," was her flat reply, her fingers clutched tightly around her staff that I feared it would break under the pressure of her digits.

"Excuse me.._what?" _

Her eyes fluttered ope and I suppressed shivering in fear. The only time she would open her eyes was when she was angry or when something was going wrong, in this case, it was clear that she didn't appreciate what I said. "I-" Before I could even explain her my reasoning, she appeared in front of me, her staff glowing brightly and oh-so deadly, "I don't like people who disobey my rules." Her words were dripping with venom, "And I absolutely refuse to let someone like you waltz around the world with a power that clearly belongs to Reim."

Frowning, I felt the anger boil underneath my skin. What did this woman think she was?

It seemed as if she wasn't finished, "Pledge your loyalty towards Reim and you're free to live your life further as a citizen of Reim. If you don't, then.." She trailed off, her eyes narrowed into thin splits.

I clenched my fists, shaking my head, "I-I apologize but I can't so such a thing. I have other plans, other dreams that would clash with this so-called pledge." My body shook and I stared at the ground, thinking about Morgiana. My sweet little sister who hoped she could find one of her relatives, or any Fanalis. A sudden rush of power surged throughout my veins and I looked up, stubborn. "You can't cage me like some sort of animal!" I shouted, feet shifting apart and preparing myself for anything bad coming my way.

"You chose a bad thing, May, a very bad thing." Her eyes glowed eerily and I swallowed quietly, cursing myself that I hadn't brought my other Metal Vessels with me. For fuck's sake, I haven't even trained with my newly acquired Djiin equip! How the hell was I supposed to defeat her, a Magi!

Before hell would burst, a familiar person appeared and I cried out in relief, but the look he sent me immediately shut me up. Great, now I was screwed all over _again_.

"Lady Scheherazade, cease the fighting. _Now._" He wasn't asking, no, he was stating a demand, calm and dangerous. I had never seen this side of him and it made me even more scared. I may be strong, but I was far from being stupid. I knew where my limits where and clearly, Yunan and Lady Scheherazade were way out of my league. They had the experiences of many centuries while I had the experience of two lifetimes. And even then, I hadn't been able to completely enjoy life since I had died at a young age.

The priestess' eyes widened and she stared towards the intruder-there was Yunan, arms crossed and a serious expression etched on his face. Somehow, that look didn't suit him at all. But then again, thanks to his intervention, I was saved from being killed and chopped into Rukh dust.

The tension between the two was tangible and the silence that accompanied it was enough to drive me crazy. Choosing between Yunan or Lady Scheherazade, I chose Yunan. So, I shuffled towards him, trying to avoid eye-contact, I didn't want to see his disappointment, but this was not my fault.

...oh wait, it was my fucking fault.

"..Yunan, I'm so-" "_Don't." _I shut my eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. If there was one thing I didn't appreciate at all, one thing that made my heart clench painfully, it was disappointing my precious people. It left a foul taste in my mouth. Sweat cloaked the entirety of my body and I could hear the rapidly beating of my heart. The aura that Yunan was giving me off had a bad influence on my body-my hands were trembling, my eyes shifting back and forth and I felt jumpy, as if I would be attacked at any moment.

Lady Scheherazade wasn't happy with the change of events, in fact, she was even more dangerous and wary of the two of us.

"Yunan, the wandering Magi." The end of her staff bumped against the ground, making it quiver, "What brings you here?"

Said Magi narrowed his eyes, "As you can see, May can't stay in Reim. Her Fate isn't intertwined with your Kingdom, Lady Scheherazade." He averted his attention towards me and I froze, "May, what you're about to hear is something that must stay within these walls."

I shuddered out a breath, seeing the stiff priestess and the equal stiff Yunan. The way he worded his sentence, brought a bad feeling within me. And no matter how bad I wanted to run away from this suffocating feeling, II could walk away. My feet felt as if they were glued to the ground and my eyes were focused on Yunan's deadly serious face, something I was still not used to. But then again, when would I? This was Yunan-the crying, oversensitive friend of mine, not this serious, focused intelligentsia. It was as if someone was using his visage and waltzing around the place. This felt like a stranger to me, not the friend I was used to.

"May, take of your Magoi Reverse tool and all will be cleared out."

I gasped, "But Yun-" "Do as I say May, you brought yourself into this mess."

Flinching, I bit my lip and fumbled with the magic tool, both on my arms and legs, trying to keep my tears away, but it was proving to be a tedious task. One by one, the tools dropped on the ground, carelessly. As they fell on the ground, I could hear the priestess gasp from shock and surprise, "Y-You-?"

Yunan nodded, "Now, you know who she is and why she can't stay in Reim. You, of all people, know that you can't stop her Fate. That would be against all that we stand for. Besides, the consequences would be dire..."

"How old is she?" The blonde priestess asked with wide eyes as her eyes hovered up and down.

I shuffled with my feet, wondering what the hell was going on, but too afraid to voice them. Obviously, Yunan was blaming me for all of this. But one question remained in my head, _how did he know of this?_

Yunan glanced at me and then back towards the blonde-haired clone, "Seventeen. You know what this might entail, right?"

She nodded absentminded, her wide eyes flickering constantly towards me. I felt like an insect about to be dissected into thousandth of pieces. And those looks were ordinary ones-it was clear that they knew something I didn't. Mustering my courage, I asked with plain interest, "What is going on?"

"I'll explain it later."

I blinked twice-did he just cast me aside? Yunan had never cast me aside, he always explained everything to me...

The two continued talking in hushed whispers, and the more Yunan spoke, the more Lady Scheherazade became less wary, until she was smiling towards me. All ounce of hostility was gone, replaced by the friendly side her, the one I had read in the manga when she was talking with Aladin and Alibaba. "Fear not, May, I understand everything. Your Destiny is clearly not within the walls of Reim, but next to your sister, am I right?"

At the mention of Morgiana, I smiled weakly, "Y-yeah.." Peeking a glance towards Yunan, I saw a tiny smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't that mad at me?

Hopefully.

"Then everything is cleared out, May. But," I stiffened, how I loathed the word _but._ That dreadful word was always accompanied with a condition, sometimes a good one, sometimes not. "Promise me that you will never use that Djiin against the Reim empire."

"Huh?" I certainly wasn't accepting that, "..of course, Lady Scheherazade. I promise on my honor as a Fanalis."

"Good. But even with this, you'll stay my King Vessel, May. It doesn't change anything."

I nodded, happy with the change of event. For a moment, I had thought that hell would burst loose and all my thinking would lead to zero. Running away from her had also been my first thoughts, because fighting her would lead to nothing but death. I wasn't prepared, I had nothing useful on me, I was tired and cranky, I had zero chance of winning. While she was refreshed and brimming with energy, all the advantages were on her side. She could even call Mu and Myron, and even if it hurt them, they would fight to protect their priestess.

Yunan clasped his hands, a satisfied smile on his face, "Everything has been solved. We'll take our leave then."

She nodded, a kind smile on her face, "Good luck with your journey, May, this may be the last time we see each other until then..."

I frowned, wondering what she was talking about and bowed curtly, following Yunan outside. There was no sign of the Alexius siblings and for that I was glad. I didn't feel like explaining them who Yunan was. I wanted to lay down in bed and sleep this day off. Tiredness and itchy tension was wearing my muscles off. But before sleeping, I had to question Yunan. I had to know what they were talking about.

* * *

My eyes widened, no, they fucking popped out of my sockets, "Y-you mean everyone felt my birth?!"

Yunan nodded seriously, "Pretty much the same as Sinbad."

I rubbed my arms, "Then w-what am I?"

"Not what, May, but who. You're a special person, with the powers of a Magi, well, half of it." He scrunched his nose upwards, "But one who will definitely bring forth happiness to the world. And I'm sure in time you will unleash your full powers."

"Thank you for believing in me, Yunan." I embraced him tightly, his familiar scent reassured me that everything would turn out well. His effect on me was rather relaxing and I saw him as a protective barrier, keeping all the evilness out. "I really missed you."

He chuckled, his chest vibrating, "It's only a year that you've continued your journey alone."

"But your presence had always been around me..." I tightened my arms around him, "It's been too long..."

Quietness followed and we stayed like that. And then, finally, "I'm sorry..."

"You're forgiven." He stated coolly, stroking the top of my head softly, "But learn from your mistakes."

I nodded in agreement. After we left the priestess room, I had placed the magic tools back to their rightful places to prevent secrets from leaking. Enough surprises for one day. Suddenly Mu appeared and he froze, his body not moving an inch, eyes wide and mouth parted. Blushing madly, I released Yunan, staring at Mu, "Ever heard of knocking?"

He glared, "Excuse me for interrupting your moment. I'll be going!" then, he stormed off.

"You do know he has feelings for you and he probably thinks we're lovers."

I stared at Yunan, "The way you said was completely wrong. Besides, I see you as a dear friend of mine."

"You better explain that to him," he pointed towards the door, where Mu had left off, anger rolling of him, "He might have misunderstood everything."

I groaned, "But I really don't feel like having that talk with him. We can't be together, after one year, I'll leave this place to find Morgiana." Clenching my fists, I closed my eyes, "No matter what, I won't change my mind. Morgiana goes before anything else."

Yunan placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Then go tell him that reason. At least, he deserves to hear the truth, no matter how cold and harsh it sounds."

Wincing, I sighed in annoyance, "You're right..." I took a deep breath, "When will you leave?"

"Now."

I froze, "What?!" Shaking my head, I placed a hand on his shoulder, "But you just got here. Can't you stay a bit longer?"

He shook his head, "I shouldn't even be here. This will be our goodbye for now."

"F-fine.." Sadness was evident on my face, but I couldn't keep it away. "But you better appear again!"

"You mean when you're stuck and you need me to get you out?" He joked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hey! That's mean!"

He kissed the top of my head and smiled softly, "Stay safe, May."

I nodded, a smile on my face, "You too."

"_Always_."

* * *

A lone figure was standing on top of the Colosseum, the wind playing with his long, smooth, red hair. And although the sun was shining warmly on us, the atmosphere was icily cold, a freezing touch, and fists clenched, fury cloaking him entirely.

I stopped, staring at this scene and wondering if it was the right moment to talk. But then again, when would the right time be? In the end I would postpone it until I _tried _to forget it. From delaying it, you will deny it. _Completely. _"Mu?" I knew that he had sensed my presence way before I came.

"Tell me, May, how do you feel about me?"

Walking towards him, I stopped next to him, "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

He chuckled weakly, "It' better to hear the harsh truth, than the sugared version."

"Ahh," I clicked my tongue, standing next to him, "Well, then I'm going to be completely honest with you." Taking a deep breath, I was about to open my mouth when he interrupted me, fists clenched, "Who was that man?"

Jealousy could be such an ugly thing, "He is my best friend, the one who helped me when I was about to die."

His eyes widened, "What?"

I nodded, "My entire family had been enslaved, but through some luck, I wasn't there when it happened. When I had returned to my camp, I found nothing but rotting corpses and feasting animals, the ground covered with nothing but blood." Clenching my fist, I gritted my teeth, "I was about to go on a suicide mission, but Yunan had stopped me and helped me through it. Now, I'm training to become strong and rescue my family from this enslavement."

Realization dawned in, "And then you'll go Dungeon Capturing."

Nodding, I crossed my arms, "Yeah, with the money I can buy them free... That's why I came here to Reim. I wanted to learn Magoi Manipulation to become stronger. But once I'm done, I'll search for my sister. She is somewhere near Balbadd."

"So you have no intention of staying in Reim?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not looking for any romance. I want to save my family, Mu, which is why I can't answer your love."

He sighed longingly, turning to stare at me, "I understand, May, and I find that an honorable goal."

Finally, the tension that seemed to choke me dissipated and I could breath properly. "Thank you, Mu, thank you."

His red, glowing eyes was locked with mine, "But know that you'll be a dear person to me."

_"So are you, Mu, so are you."_


	18. Chapter 17: Judar, the Oracle

**leafyling - **Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Well, as for her reaction, I thought it would be best suited, it may have been awkward or something, but it is how I wanted her to react. :p

**voidharpy - **Thank you, my dear, I'm glad I could make you happy in some way. And with, I wish you and your country much strength and hopefully all will become better. Yeah, Mu doesn't seem like someone who would give up the love of his life, but he does respect her. I find that trait suited for him and I'm sure that in reality he would be doing the same. Thank you for your support and your faithful reviews! I hope you hadn't received much damage from the typhoon.

Love from Belgium!

**SmileRen - **I can't write the point so I'll have to use the dash button. Now, for your question, I can't tell you that. You can only know the things May knows. So, other things remains a mystery for you guys.

**Kagehana-Tsuki - **Of course not, you can like whoever you do. Just saying that the possibility between pairing may be surprising or unsurprising. It could be anyone-Mu, Masrur, Sinbad, Ja'far, ... I'm not going to tell a thing. Can't ruin the surprise, now can I? I find Yunan amazing too, he had a superb personality! :D

**kenegi - **About the list, if it's not too much trouble, can you send me a list of it in a pm? I like the storyline behind FSN. :D As for your question-May is Lady Scheherazades King Vessel, but about Yunan I can't tell you anything. You guys can only know what May knows, so yeah.. Sorry! Hmm, that suggestion of yours is actually not bad, I also like Dunya Musta'sim and always felt bad for her past. Maybe I can tweak her Fate a bit and change it? Thank you for the suggestion, I'll be sure to tell you if I use it or not!

**Guest - **Who said she chose Mu?

**Sinbad's age: 28 years old**

**Masrur's age: 19 years old**

**May's age: 18 years old**

******Judar's age: 17 years old**

**Morgianas age: 13 years old**

**Once again, voidharpy, thank you for the idea of the Wind Djiin! Like I had said, your ideas will be used! :D**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ A leader is best when people barely know he exists, when his work is done, his aim fulfilled, they will say: we did it ourselves._

_–_

_Lao Tzu_

.

.

**Chapter 17: Judar, the Oracle**

* * *

Already a year had passed, and many things had happened in that time span. From completing my Magoi Manipulation training, finally after two years, to completely mastering my wind Djiin equip. Thankfully, my relationship with Mu hadn't perished, he was still the old Mu, smiling and laughing, although I could feel the longing at times, but I had to admit, he was good in keeping a leash on it.

Though, it did hurt me seeing him like that, I could jeopardize my self-appointed mission, not when Morgiana was waiting for me.

Shambal had been devastated to let me go, but I had promised him to pay him a visit soon. And with a part of the conquered money, I had paid off his debt. Together with the leader of the Yambala Gladiators, were Mu, Myron, Rohroh and the rest of the Fanalis corps. When I had seen them all there, waving me goodbye, it made my heart flutter warmly. That moment I felt loved and protected. They didn't want me to leave, Myron had even tried to cage me in her room, but they respected my choice and accepted the course of Fate.

And now, my journey continued. I had left the Reim empire and was on my way towards Amro, like promised, I would pay him a visit.

* * *

I smiled softly, "Amro, long time no see."

Said person blinked his eyes, mouth agape. "M-May?"

"Father, what's wrong?" A pretty, curvy woman appeared next to him, and I could definitely see the similarities between them; the shape of the eyes, the small beauty spot near their left temple. She frowned when she saw me, but the moment her father uttered my name, a bright smile appeared on her face. "Welcome dear, you must be the girl who saved my father." She ushered me inside, her father still too dumbfounded to do a thing.

I didn't know my presence left him that shocked. Must be my dazzling presence that made everyone shocked.

Once inside, Safa, Amros' daughter offered me many delicacies, "Here, you must be tired from your journey. Please, do feel at home."

Nodding, I nibbled on the delicious cook, the savor leaving me satisfied and fed. "Thank you, it' absolutely delicious."

She smiled brightly, "Thank you! I'm glad it's to your satisfaction. Father!" At that moment, her father appeared again, dressed wealthy and composed, "I'm here."

"Amro, how have you been for the last two years?"

He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulder, "Thanks to you, my life has become better and Sabah had been cured."

Said girl smiled as bright as the sun, bowing in gratitude, "I can't thank you enough, May, I'm indebted to your honorable deed. If there is something I can repay you with, please tell me."

I shook my head, "No, I did it out of free will. No need to repay me with anything."

Smile intact, she bowed again, leaving towards the kitchen to prepare a good meal. "Please, stay for the night, that's the least I could do."

"With pleasure, Amro."

* * *

"Ahh!" It felt good to feel the Rukh around me, no magic tool detaining my Rukh. _Free_dom. I had stayed at Amro's house for one night and then I had continued my path, towards Balbadd. Only Solomon knew how long that would take me. And thankfully, I could use my magic turban, slightly rusty from not using it, but now, could freely use everything in my arsenal.

My Metal Vessels all decorating my body: my pearl-decorated scythe strapped to my back, next to my sword, my golden collar with the emerald-crafted palm leaf etched in it, my ruby-decorated head piece and my bracelet chain ring. The feeling that came with wearing this ornaments made me feel invincible and the thrumming of the Rukh, hovering around me left me speechless and in awe. With that, I had bought a brand new poisoned whip since it was my second favorite weapon to use, my first one being the sword.

A sword may be unoriginal, but I had too many precious memories linked with it.

Now, floating on top of my carpet, I felt invincible, craving for this feeling that left me at ease. Until, I saw a giant building erupting from the ground and an adventurous smile appeared on my face, "Time to get wild!" I increased the usage of Magoi and the magic turban moved even faster, the wind playing with my braid and flapping my bangs against my face. Though, it did hurt, I ignored the sting, the entrancing feeling clouding all of my senses.

When I got closer, I noticed a person floating above the building and to my shocking surprise, this person was none other than Judar.

* * *

Even after half an hour, Judar was still flying in the air, looking around him. I wondered if he wasn't bored or anything. To top it off, I was itching to enter that Dungeon, but remembering Yunan's words, I stayed put, until he would leave. I didn't want to have a second experience with Yunan's dark side, as I liked to call it.

Thankfully, he left after five minutes and I used that momentum to fly in full speed towards the Dungeon, entering the disgusting membrane that made me think of my birth. That was a remembrance I tried to forget, it left me nauseous. But that pesky thing kept popping up in unusual moments, like now. And all I could feel, was that same traumatizing experience as I got pushed out...

Inside, I saw a bright light, connecting my world with the magical one from the Djiin and then another blinding light came up. I was forced to close my eyes, followed by a shrouding darkness that left me unconscious. Once I regained consciousness, I groaned in annoyance-this was an experience I was dreading too much, but afterwards, I could start the real fun: slaying monsters, solving quests, finding treasures, acquiring a Djiin and finally capturing another Dungeon. With it, my fighting experience increased, also rising my survival rate at the same time.

Looking around, I saw nothing but walls of fire and straight ahead, I saw a burning castle, the fire licking the stones and the smoke embracing the air.

Smothering heat was making me dizzy, the smell of burnt goods were invading my nostrils, thanks to my enhanced senses. Step after step, I continued walking straight ahead, my magic turban stashed safely away in my shoulder bag. Till now there was nothing blocking my way, not even a monster, or a fire-spewing dragon. No nothing. This was too suspicious, normally I would have been attacked by something, _anything, _really. And when minutes ticked by and nothing came out, I was watching everything with hawk's eye, my gut telling me that something is off. Danger was clearly written all over this place, but _what? _

And then my body froze as wide, red eyes locked with red-ringed ones from one of the person I was dreading to meet. "J-Judar..?"

He smirked, lips twitching upwards as he eyed me up and down, "What have I stumbled upon?"

I shivered at the way he was looking at me, and shifting my feet apart, I readied myself for any incoming barrage.

"One, two, three and oh look, four Metal Vessels. My, my, you've been collecting quite a lot." His smirk widened, wicked eyes staring right through my soul, "And it seems you know of my reputation. I feel popular!" He raised his arms, laughing loudly in his arrogance.

Clenching my fists, I asked him, "I saw you leave. Explain."

Amusement was written in his eyes and to satiate my thirst for knowing, he answered, "That was simply a mirage that you saw. I had felt your presence way before you came." He descended from the sky, his feet almost touching the tip of the ground. ""Because, you see, the Rukh around you loves you too much. I wonder why..?"

I swallowed, trying to find an escape, but running from Judar would be a mistake I wasn't keen on doing. However, if I did try to escape, I had to run for my life. But in the end, a confrontation was inevitable and lifting my chin up in defiance, I smirked in bemusement, "Generally, I'm a loved person." I joked, trying to humor him instead of getting on his bad list. That would be the stupidest thing to do. No, staying safe and friendly in his books was the smartest think to do. Absolutely.

He chuckled, crossing his arms, "Who are you?"

"May."

"Aren't you one of those walking muscles?" He questioned seriously, head tilted to the side as he studied my obvious appearances.

I arched my eye brow, wondering what kind of image he had of the Fanalis clan. "You mean the Fanalis clan?"

He waved my statement aside, "Yeah, yeah, the famous walking muscles. They are pretty much the same for me."

Shrugging carelessly, I kept wary eyes on him, "Now, if you don't mind I need to conquer this Dungeon, thanks for killing off every monster in the area. This way, I won't have to stay much longer than necessary."

I would be stupid if I didn't link Judar's arrival and the empty Dungeon together-he must have killed every single one of them. _Creep_. When I was about to walk away from him, he blocked my path, eyes narrowed into thin splits and a cruel smirk plastered on his face. "I don't appreciate it when people are walking away when I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"Well, to be honest, I'm a bit busy. No offense meant." I somersaulted over him, sending him a smile as I ran away, using Fanalis full speed. He must have been shocked because when I glanced back, I saw him stare. Pushing my legs even faster, I ran straight into the castle, stumbling upon a large square. In the middle was a huge fire, resembling the fire of Olympus, shining bright and beautiful.

Again next to it, was a message written in the Torran language, "_Come forth and embrace the powers."_

Frowning, I stared at the message and then towards the fire, wondering what they would mean with this. Judar might catch up to me and time was running out; I had to find the answer soon. So, I paced around the fire, staring intently at it. Could they perhaps mean that-"You know, I hate rude people!" Judar's shout echoed around the square.

_Shit! _He had caught up to me... Not good. I flinched when I heard the anger in his words and gulped inaudible, "It's ruder to keep people waiting when it's obvious they want to leave." His laughter resonated and I smirked when I heard the amusement in it. "I'm glad you aren't too mad. Don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours."

"If this is some kind of proposal to become my girlfriend then I have to refuse. I'm not into walking muscles."

I giggled, strangely finding this conversation very amusing, "And I'm not into walking skeletons. Eat more vegetables!"

He appeared in front of me, his face blanched in disgust, "I'd rather stuff those vegetables in your throat. See how you would like that."

"I don't like boys feeding me."

He arched his eye brow, "I'm not a boy, I'm a man. Got it."

I nodded absentminded, an idea appearing in my head, "I got it!" The answer from the puzzle, it was so simple and yet I overlooked it.

"At least you haven't lost your mind. Much better than that brainless douchebag Sinbad parades around like a dog."

Glaring, I narrowed my eyes, "Watch your tongue, that's my best friend you're talking about."

"Did I hit a cord there?" An arrogant smirk decorated his face, "As if I care about that dog."

"Then why are you talking to me in a civilized manner?" I snarled dangerously low, keeping my temper in check. I knew how to solve the language, I just needed the right time to disappear; a bit more.

He shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing the answer himself, "You're strange, the Rukh around you is strange. What are you?"

"I'm not a what, but a who." Placing my hands on my hips, my glare intensified at his insult, "Like I had said again, I'm May."

He sighed in annoyance, vicious glare intact, "Whatever, idiot."

"Dick!"

An amused chuckle left his lips and I growled in anger, "You're a fucking prick with an ego as big as the moon! You're insufferable, plain annoying and grating my nerves!" Fuck being calm, this dude was asking for it.

He growled, his aura changing into a freezing blue and suddenly a wand appeared in his hand, "It seems I need to teach you some manner."

"_Cliche!" _I replied, rolling my eyes at that commonly used word, "Too bad I'm not sticking around to hear about it. So long sucker!" Sticking my middle finger towards him, I leaped towards the fire with closed eyes, literally embracing the fire. From the surprise and my humanly reflex, I choked back a cry when the fire didn't hurt me instead I felt a soothing presence. Opening my eyes, I touched the fire and sighed in contentment when the fire felt like a tickling touch.

This persistent feeling stayed until the fire formed a path, which I followed obediently. The atmosphere was enchanting, two walls of fire were separated and I could see slithering fire snakes within the walls. It left me breathless and in awe, thinking how beautiful the place was. Nearing the end of the path, I entered a giant cave, gasping at the sheer beauty of it-floating fireballs illuminating the cave and red dragonflies fluttering in the air. Giant stairs led towards another floor, in the shape of a circle.

I walked, step after step, until I arrived there, observing the place carefully. Again, the Seal of Solomon was drawn in the ground, "This must be a fire Djiin." Surrounding the star were packs of treasures, lying for all to pick freely. The perfection of this cave was becoming my number one favorite Dungeon, the feeling left me tranquil and the silence reassured me nothing bad would befall upon me. And of course, there in the middle was none other than the Metal Vessel, in the form enchanted golden earrings, taking the shape of many leaves, with attached fine chains and golden ear cuffs. The leaves were sparkling alluringly, calling out to me, whispers of unimaginable powers and promises of strength unknown to humankind.

When I walked towards it, admiring the fire that protected the earrings, I stuck my hand through the fire, touching the earrings. Not once did harm befall upon me, instead the fire slithered up my arm like a protective cocoon.

Like always, a fire vortex surrounded the ornament, leaving me stumbling away from fright as the Djiin materialized. However, this time the blue giant left me gaping at his handsomeness. Never had I felt attracted towards another man until now and what a man he was. I couldn't even keep my eyes away from him. Oh God, I was getting horny just from watching him, but this was very unusual since I was never that kind of girl. Whether the man was handsome or not, I kept neutral until I met him and understood his personality. But now...

This Djiin was a walking sex God.

What's worse? I was attractive to a Djiin-Great, I'm one weird girl...

"_Who shall be King?"_

Confident and blushing brightly at his crooked smirk, I replied loudly, "I shall be your King!"

Silently, I hoped he hadn't noticed me drooling and coughed awkwardly, trying to hide the obvious redness in my cheeks. Though, I could see his smirk widen, which meant only one thing-he _fucking _knew. Oh dear

Red, eerie eyes glowed ominously in the illuminated cave and I shivered when his entire body was apparent. He had a huge muscled body, finely sculptured, sweat dripping down his marble. Around his muscled arms were golden bracelets and his hair was as red as fire, the end of each tresses burning with flickering fire, the color clashing with his blue body. On his forehead he had a star tattooed and to top it off, he had huge wings. Choice of clothes were nothing but tight pants and jewellery decorating him beautifully-rings, earrings, bracelets and so on. "You are a Magi?" He narrowed his eyes, the color of his fire turning blue, which probably indicated that he was curious.

..God, he was sexy...

"Ah, I see, loved by the Rukh, child of Solomon. Then I, Djiin of Fire and master of the twenty-third Dungeon, Aim, shall accept you as my King." He crossed his bulky arms, the muscles in his arms flexing. With fixated eyes, I watched every muscle of him flex and twitch. How tempting it was to slide your fingers of them or even lick it. Shaking my head, I mentally gaped at my change of attitude. What the hell was going on with me? I had never acted like this.

"Most females have this kind of reaction." He explained my peculiar behavior, "It's my aura, it attracts any females." He smiled towards me and I swear I was on the verge of fainting. Clenching my fists, I tried to retain some of my dignity and smiled back. Think of other things not-_captivating ruby-red eyes-_No! Think of Morgiana, yeah, my dear sister, she was waiting for her big sister. Nodding, as if to reassure myself, I returned the handsome smile with one of my own. Things were getting better and better!

Laughing brightly, I bowed in respect, "I shall do my best to abide your wishes as your King and lead this world towards peace."

He dipped his head, "I see a great future lying ahead of you, May from the Fanalis clan." He snapped his fingers and Solomon's sign glowed enticing, "You may want to hurry because a Magi is coming towards here and he doesn't seem very happy about you."

Shaking my head from the bewitched spell he had on me, I nodded, quickly and efficiently picking up everything and placing them on top of my magic turban. At last, I was done and with a giant smile I waved the Djiin goodbye, making sure that I picked up the beautiful earrings. So, I waited until the sign of Solomon would appear on them, but nothing happened. Instead the Djiin glowed brightly and transferred towards my sword.

Finding this even better, I put the earrings in my ear lobe, smiling happily, a sigh of contentment leaving my lips. Another addition, another experience. Well, Judar might still be pissed about me, but _meh_, who cares? Not me, if you were wondering. He deserved to hear the truth and next time I would see him, I will be prepared for the worst.

But hopefully, he would forget about our unfortunate encounter and be all neutral towards me. However, I beg for differ, he seemed pretty pissed off and Aim had told me the same. Well, some time to cool off would do him good. Another bright light illuminated and I watched as the Dungeon was collapsing. So much for the most beautiful Dungeon I had ever seen.

* * *

Teleported to the human realm, I flew for dear life, trying to avoid the many icicle spear coming from Judar as he spewed out many curses.

"Aww, you love me, Judar-_kun!"_

His ferocious growls reached my ears, "**_I'll show you how much I love you by turning you into a popsicle!"_**

I giggled, ducking when another spear almost skewered me, "Not interested, dear!"

"**_I'll kill you!"_**

"Love you too, baby!" I laughed and used more Magoi to fly even faster, enjoying the wind howling in my ear and playing with my braid. For a moment, I swore that I had even hear Judar chuckle in amusement, but that could have been my imagination. "Besides, I'm your King Vessel! You aren't supposed to kill me!"

"**_Fine, I'll only rip of your limbs!"_**

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head at his statement. Only Judar might say such things.

..._maybe getting on Judar's bad list wasn't such a smart idea?_


	19. Chapter 18: The Awaited Moment

**SmileRen - **Maybe I was too harsh on her? :p

**kenegi - **So you mean May should insert her Magoi after the transformation or before? Thank you! :)

**voidharpy - **I'm glad you live in a good neighborhood, safe and well. Yeah, I like to mess with Judar, and don't you find it rather adorable seeing the two of them throw insults towards each other. Very cute! Yeah, as for the Household Vessels, I'll pm you about them before I post them. And of course, for the Magnostadt Arc, Sitri and Aim will be both flirting with May, arguing as to who can have her and whatnot. It will be an arc to never forget! :)

**treavellergirl - **I really like reading your reviews, they are very refreshing and amusing.

**Guest - **I'll do my best to show her nice personality and looks, you guys still don't know how she looks like. :)

**Sinbad's age: 29 years old**

**Ja'far's age: 25 years old**

**Masrur's age: 20 years old**

**May's age: 19 years old**

******Judar's age: 18 years old**

******Kassim's age: 18 years old**

******Alibaba Salujas age: 18 years old**

**Morgianas age: 14 years old**

**Aladin's age: 11 years old**

**Dear readers,**

**I would like to know your honest thoughts about this chapter. I don't know why, but it had been a pain in the ass to write. So, please, review, and tell me whether to change certain scenes or not. You would do me a great favor by doing it. **

**Thank you!**

**And lots of love, **

**Angelbloodlover**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ In every phenomenon the beginning remains always the most notable moment._

_–_

_Thomas Carlyle_

.

.

**Chapter 18: The Moment I Had Been Waiting For**

* * *

Balbadd.

Also known as the Great Oceanic Nation, the home country of Alibaba Saluja, third prince of Balbadd. It's part of the Northern Oasis Countries, located near the seas and therefore marking it as a great trading nation. Sindria and the Western Partevia were one of those countries with which Balbadd traded goods and so on. Unfortunately, the country had a big ego and a low creativity since the capital was called Balbadd City.

Although, it's a monarch at the moment, the Saluja clan _the _ruling family of the country for many generations, in the future it would turn into a republic under the Kou Empire's control. Of course, with it, it will bring forth advantages and drawbacks, but there will be no choice but to follow its Fate.

I was standing on top of the cliff, where in the near future, Sinbad, Morgiana and Aladin would stand on. To say that the view was magnificent would be a major lie. From here on, I could literally smell the rotting core of the city-poverty, murder, famine, huge mortality rate and the list keeps going on. Scrunching my nose at the smell of desperation and sweat, I strolled further, the excitement rushing through my veins. The moment I had waited for was getting closer and I could almost touch it, I could almost see it. From the jubilant happiness, I squealed in joy, twirling around.

_Morgiana, here I come!_

* * *

For months I had stayed in a hotel, searching for Morgiana and her crew, but nothing, no appearances, not even from Sinbad. This sucked and my excitement was dwindling down as months passed like flies. Of course, time wasn't always depicted perfectly in the manga, but not knowing when she was coming was rather frustrating and it pretty much showed on my face.

As for passing my time, I helped out the locals by buying them food. I had enough treasures with me and not to help out these people was an insult to all things I stand for. The suffering and agony were printed in their face and it hurt me in any ways just watching them shuffle through life, wanting to die and never see this despicable word ever again. I didn't know how the King could watch his people decay, their desperation leaking off. But the most that annoyed me, was the Black Rukh surrounding the city, hell, I felt suffocated. So, that was my second motivation to help out these people-the Black Rukh.

The feeling of it was awful, like slithering snakes constricting and squeezing out your very life.

Day in, day out, I saw small smiles decorate their faces. Of course, I was one person and all my efforts were for a small portion of the population. However, I didn't let this deter me from helping them out. Giant carts of food filled and distributed between them was a huge way of helping them out. Ugly sneers coming from the rich classes were sent my way, especially when they saw my red hair and eyes, labelling me as a Fanalist. But I didn't care one bit-for my part they could all choke in their gluttony and greed, Hell their only salvation. So, after that day, I started donning my hair into a dot and using a scarf to hide it. It wasn't because I didn't like their stares, but more about the fact that they would gossip and from that it would lead to more trouble.

Something I wasn't keen on.

Luckily for me I had brought all my treasures with me, using them as a source of money. Although, I kept the prettiest ones for myself, I was still a girl and shiny things had always been my favorites. And some of them were kept for Morgiana as a gift.

"Little one, did you had enough food yesterday?"

The small boy glowed happily, bobbing his head up and down as he bit an apple like a hungry wolf. Once he swallowed, he smiled widely, "Yes, thank you onee-chan!"

I giggled at the face he was making, "Don't mention it. Now, go back to your mother with this sack of fruits. Little children of your age should have enough fruit to grow into strong men."

He was such an endearing boy-he took the sack and ran away, screaming a loud, "Thank you!"

From him, White Rukh fluttered happily, destroying the entirety of the Black Rukh and surrounding me. I sighed in contentment, remembering that I had more people to visit. My agenda was very full-what a busy person I was!

* * *

I screamed in frustrated rage. It was already four months later I hadn't seen hide nor heard about them. To say that my frustration was rising was the statement of the year. I mean, I loved helping out the people in this city, but for once I wanted things to go the way I wanted. Was it really that hard to wish?

"Fuck!" I punched the wall, cursing when the wall cracked, "Oh great, another wall to pay!" Groaning, I walked out of the house, wanting nothing more than to stroll and cool off in the evening's wind, smelling the sea breeze. Of course, I had heard about the Fog Troupe, I would be blind and stupid not to. Seeing them had been refreshing-whenever they would leave, together with the fog, an explosive of White Rukh came from their hideout and the city in general. I certainly didn't blame their actions, it was only human to do so.

When the King was neglecting his people, then the people would stand against him-and this way was their form of protest against the King's ruling.

But since I feared that Sinbad or Masrur would find me before I found Morgiana, I hid my hair outside, trying to keep my identity a secret until further ado. No need for any unwanted attention. Smiling in contentment, I watched as the starry sky illuminated the rotting city, the breeze of the wind playing with my hair.

I watched with curious eyes as once again the fog descended upon the city, which would lead to another robbery of the rich folks. I had seen those pigs stuff themselves while outside were starving people, dying babies, sick elderly. Nauseating and disgusting. Sometimes I felt ashamed of being a human. If this entailed being a human, the I'd rather be an animal, at least they have compassion towards their kind.

Staring towards the place where the fog started to thicken, I walked towards it. I had done this a few times and several times I had seen Kassim or the hidden Alibaba, but never did they attack me, though they had noticed my figure. It amazed me, at times, when I saw the confidence in their eyes and then I remembered that these people were fighting towards an honorable goal. Even when the rich people called for my help I didn't intervene, instead watching neutrally as they got robbed from their money and dignity. They deserved that all, and even more.

I frowned, seeing the scarlet color of the fog and jumped on top of the building. The sword was giving off a red mist and when people inhaled it, it magnified that person's hopes and uneasiness, causing hallucinations to occur to them. But once a person had a firm will, it couldn't be manipulated. This was a Dark Household Vessel, getting its power from Kassim.

Soon, I heard the screams of fright from the soldiers, but I didn't bother myself with it. The Fog Troupe never hurt the soldiers physically, they only took what "rightfully belonged to them".

But today there was much more commotion than usually. So, hurrying up I leaped from building to building, having an inkling that tonight I would be doing more than watching. Heart beating fast, I clenched my fist tightly, trying to keep the sweat at bay. Licking my dry lips, I hurried even faster. Maybe, maybe, I would be lucky. Who knew?

Then the entire world froze, time seemed to stop and I stared at the people underneath me with wide eyes. Because really, no one would blame me-there was my sister, my dear sister, the one person I haven't seen for more than ten years. My breathing became ragged, sweat dripping off my forehead, my heart to the point of bursting out of my ribcage. But all that was forgotten and all I could see was swirling red, violent and boiling. Kassim was using his black smoke to apprehend Morgiana, but even then she was using her willpower to fight against it. Unfortunately, her willpower alone wasn't enough.

Time for me to reveal my true identity had finally come. No more hiding, no more struggles, no more cries and pleads for forgiveness. This time I could do everything I want, this time I could be with my family and friends.

Using my Fanalis strength, I jumped off the building, shattering the ground in the progress and with a strong dash I kicked Kassim harshly to his abdomen. The kick had been too fast for him to dodge, too strong to block; my martial arts had been honed to the point where I could beat most of my enemies. I smirked in satisfaction when he gagged painfully, choking on his spit and blood, probably.

Panic long forgotten about meeting my sister, I flipped backwards, standing in front of Morgiana who was standing on shaky legs, the black fog receding from her. Unfortunately, Ja'far wasn't lucky enough, Kassim had regained quick control over his fog, which was most impressive. I stared right at Kassim, "Normally, I don't intervene, but when you're hurting a fellow clan member of mine, it becomes personal."

Someone behind me gasped in shock-Morgiana, _duh!_

Next to him, the bandaged Alibaba screamed in outrage at my sudden appearance, standing protectively in front of him, "Show yourself, coward!"

"What if I won't?" I challenged him, crossing my arms as if to emphasize my statement.

Kassim spit out blood, rubbing his stomach in agony, but I had to admit that he was hiding it well. To receive a kick from a Fanalist meant instant broken ribs and bleeding, ruptured organs, the injured person would be crying in pain, screaming until its throat would become hoarse. "You are hiding your injuries quite well, but if you won't receive treatment soon, you'll die." Maybe I was exaggerating a _tiny _bit, but there was truth to my words.

He chuckled dryly, wiping off the remaining blood speckles, "I-I know who y-you are. You are that girl distributing food to the starving people from Balbadd. You of all people should understand the importance of the Fog Troupe."

I raised my eyebrow, not caring about the consequences at all. "I understand that you guys are fighting off King Balbadd's injustice, but I won't stand by and let you hurt my precious sister." The moment that statement left my lips, everyone in the environment stiffened, "I have searched long for her and finally I have found her. No way will I let you or your group hurt her." Shifting my feet and readying myself to fight off anything, I took the Fanalis stance.

"Then I'll have to beat you up too." Alibabas muffled voice reached my ears and I lifted my chin up. "Hurting my friend isn't something I can easily forget either. I also protect those precious to me." he took a step forward, but Kassim stopped him, shaking his head negatively.

I didn't dare to look behind me, knowing that Morgiana was watching the scene enfold with wide eyes, "Onee-chan.."

Those small words made my heart flutter madly, my entire body becoming warm. "Don't worry Morgiana, no one will hurt you again."

Thankfully, Aladin woke up from his slumber, directly calling out his friend, Ugo. And then a giant mass of muscles appeared, the headless Djiin materializing from the flute. Most of the Fog Troupe screamed in fright, eyes widening to the point of popping out of their skull. I didn't blame them, I would have had the same expression. "I won't let you pass!" His Djiin lifted his arm, blocking their path.

Deciding to help out Aladin into scaring them shitless, I called my Djiin out, "_**Demon of** **Passion and Sensuality, hereby I call out to you, embody my will and bring forth power beyond imagination, Aim!"** _Fire engulfed the entirety of my body, power surging into my veins. Maybe I was overdoing it but I wanted to leave a good impression on them. Instantly, I felt the changes: wins erupting from my back, the famed star from Aim on my forehead, revealing, chiffon dress with risky splits on both my sides and many jewels decorating my frame, my hair remaining the same color with the slight change where the ends became a burning fire, but most the important off all was my precious humongous sword where the hilt took the form of angel's wings, many sapphire gems crafted within and gracious, elegant curves carved within the metal. In contrary to people's belief, the sword was far from heavy, in fact, it was feather light.

Said Magi stared at me with twinkling eyes, drool coming out his mouth. "Thank you for helping us out, Morgianas sister!"

"You're welcome!" I decided to ignored his creepy attitude towards boobs, which were well-proportioned, a trait I inherited from Mother. Unfortunately, Morgiana wasn't that lucky.

Eyes popping out of their sockets, Hassan shouted, "First we get a Metal Vessel user and now a blue giant?! What next?!"

"It's a monster, both of them, created by the military to wipe us out!" Zaynab replied anxious and fearful, sweat dripping off her temples.

More and more screams came forth, "We can't win!"

"No, Wonder Man Alibaba can bring us victory!"

And so on, and so on. People started to flee, some of them remained loyal to their group, standing guard. But all in all, a commotion within was unavoidable.

I smirked confidently at their scared expression, "Now, whoever dares to hurt my sister has to go through me!" I admit, revealing one of my Djiin equip may seem reckless and stupid, but for once I wanted to be selfish, for once I wanted to show my sister that I hadn't been doing pointless things, I wanted to show her that I was training to get stronger. To get the needed strength necessary for protecting my precious people. "Besides," I stared at Alibaba, "Weren't you planning on beating me up, Wonder Man Alibaba?"

Startled, he jerked his head backwards, and even Kassim regarded me with resentful bitterness. "Are you a spy?!"

Shrugging my shoulder, "Not really, I'm just well-informed."

"We should retreat, we can't fight them both!" Zaynab screeched, her voice trembling at the end.

Alibaba shook his head, "No, we can turn this to our favor, I know the master of the blue giant. And the girl will only hurt us if we hurt her sister, if we stay away from them, we'll be safe." With slow movements, he revealed the bandages and there was Alibaba, staring with cold, hard eyes-a stare that might scare off the strongest men.

Next to me Aladin froze, whispering, "Alibaba...?"

Aladin remained a frozen statue, unable to grasp reality. I watched him closely, remaining my position as Morgianas protector, even though she was strong enough to take them all out. True to my words, I would only attack if one dared to attack my sister. As for the rest, i remained neutral.

"Aladin, it's been a long time! Can you keep Ugo-kun back? You're scaring my friends." The blonde-haired King Vessel raised his hand, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

Ja'far cried out in anguished anger, "No! Don't listen to what the thief says!" He turned his attention towards me, "Don't let him do anything stupid."

"I apologize but the only reason as to why I'm here is to protect my sister." I glanced towards Morgiana, ignoring Ja'far's incredulous look and walked towards her, "Morgiana, are you alright?" I helped her up, smiling softly at her flustered face, finding her blush endearing and adorable. Even she forgot everything around her, too focused with her magically appeared sister, which infuriated Ja'far even more.

"..are you really my onee-chan?"

Offended, I decided to un-equip, not finding it worthy to continue fighting. Besides, no one was going to attack us, too afraid to do so. At that moment, Ja'far screamed in irritated failure, wondering why he was surrounded by useless and idle people. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alibaba sigh in relief and talk to Aladin, passing him heartlessly. I clicked my tongue in disappointment, shaking my head. "O-onee-chan?"

I blinked, returning my attention on Morgiana, a bright smile plastered on my face, "I see you believe me now."

She nodded, tears welling up her eyes, her fingers moving to my ribbon, which was used to keep my hair in a high ponytail. That had been something Mother had given to us. While hers was red, mine was black. Mother had also embroidered both our names in it. She sniffed quietly, her breathing becoming loud as she wiped the tears away, unable to believe it all.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her, swallowing quietly as the people behind me started looting the entire place.

"Y-you h-have changed, onee-chan.."

"So do you, Morgiana, so do you." Ever since I had come to Balbadd, I had changed my outfit complete. The heat making it too difficult to wear thick clothes, instead I opted to wear thin, light clothes, which consisted of nothing more than black, puffy pants with golden lines on the side and a black bra, revealing my midriff, a thin, golden-colored chiffon jacket on top of it, no footwear, only barefooted, golden bracelet strapped to my forearms, with my Metal Vessels (scythe, sword, head piece, collar, earrings and chain bracelet). But when I went out, I used a scarf to hide my hair, donning it in a knot.

I soothed her, stroking her hair as she sniffed, sobbed, fingers clutching the fabric of my clothes tightly. "I promise, from now on, I won't leave you alone."

_And that would be a promise that I will never break._

* * *

**_Omake - What if May had found Sinbad sleeping in the desert?_**

I whistled a happy tune, thinking of Morgiana. The rush of excitement was making me giddy and I still couldn't believe that soon I would see her again. Soon, I would be able to hug and even train her. Right now, I was strolling calmly towards Balbadd, hands in my pocket.

Sure, the heat was annoying, but nothing would destroy the happiness bubbling within me. Continuing my path, I found something lying on the ground, but upon getting closer, I noticed that this was a person, more precisely Sinbad! "Wow, I must be pretty lucky!" And then an evil plan popped up. Ticking my fingers against each other, I imitated a mad professor, evil laugh included, "Now little Sinbad, you'll wish you never slept here..."

Taking out red paint and black kohl, I started putting make-up on his face. I took off his clothes, yes, even his underwear and smirked devilish, placing a leaf on his private parts. Once, I was done, I leaned backwards, admiring my handiwork, "So, this is how a female Sinbad looks like. He could even go out like that and people will mistake him for one. Creepy.." I shuddered at that, having many bad thoughts already. Deciding to increase my evilness, I took out two apples and another black bra, strapping it around his make-shift breasts. Even after all of that, he didn't once wake up. He sure as hell was drunk not to feel any of these touches. For the finishing touch, I draped a silky, chiffon blanket over him, the image immediately becoming much elegant, his female side bursting out. Collecting all of his Metal Vessels, I stuck them in a small chest I had with me for the occasion, and together with the clothes, I closed it, knowing that the three brothers would steal them, even tough she was a "woman".

..but I did feel a small trickle of guilt.

Which I pushed away with a quick mental push, I stood up, dusting my hands. One by one, I picked up my equipment and hid behind the bushes, waiting. And waiting, until the three brothers would come.

After half an hour, I heard loud voices and shuffling of feet. Then, the three brothers appeared, all wearing longing expression as they eyed Sinbad, mistaking him for a female, "Isn't she a beauty?" The other two brothers nodded and their eyes moved to the chest filled with jewels, "But unfortunately we'll be taking this. We are thieves by heart." So, they stole everything, leaving him there. It was a good thing they didn't molest him-imagine that...

The horror!

With the stolen goods, they ran off, leaving the poor man behind.

Thieves gone, Sinbad woke up groggy, stretching his arms until he noticed his lack of, or should I say sudden change of clothes. "Huh?" Then his eyes popped out his sockets, hilariously so, and he touched his entire body, trying to hope and find his clothes. No matter what, his possession had been stolen and he was turned into a travesty. Sulking, he pulled of the bra and the uncomfortable apples, together with the silky blanket, glaring at the palm trees, "However did this will regret it!"

He pouted childishly when a single leaf fell slowly on the ground and to his mortification, he didn't even have underwear! "Oh c'me on! Weren't my jewels enough! You had to strip me off my dignity too!" He rose his fist dramatically in the air and shouted to the sky. "Ja'far will kill me!" No reply. His brooding became evident by dark clouds appearing above his head and I had to raise my brow at that strange phenomenon. I knew that a single cloud could form above someone, but that was purely scientific explained. Cloud formation started with evaporation, from water areas or moist ground areas, as the air was heated by the sun. Warmer air contained water vapor, which rose into the air until it cooled and started to condense onto dust particles. The tiny droplets of water grouped together and became clouds.

This, however, could not be explained. Sometimes, I forgot that I was in a magical world where everything became reality.

Freakin' hell, even lightning struck the ground!

Unexplainable.

And yet I understood it perfectly.

..weird, how my perspectives and personality had changed. Before I had been sheltered, most of life I was. Especially, my personality had changed completely. Somehow, I was glad with the changes, they were certainly welcome and a freshness I had longed for. Since, I had nothing stopping me from becoming whatever I wanted, I felt _alive. _

I suppressed giggling like a schoolgirl when Sinbad placed the leaf on his private parts again. But unfortunately, he heard the female sound and his head shot up, towards my direction. Such a stupid move and I was even stupider for letting it out. It had been too funny to ignore. "Who is there?"

Trying to sneak off quietly, I held a girlish scream when Sinbad was standing in front of me in all his naked glory, looking freakishly like a woman and yet not. "Y-You?!"

Recognition filled his eyes and I winced when he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Did you do this?"

I shook my head, "No, three men passed you by and took everything."

"And you just let them?!"

Pushing my legs in a standing position, I smirked, regaining my composure, "Yes, it had been your fault in the first place. Who sleeps in the middle of the desert!"

He glared in dismay, "A bit of help wasn't too much to ask, you know!"

Shrugging, "You should have thought of the consequences."

He spewed out a few curses, not meant for any childish ears. I giggled, seeing him this peculiar state since normally he was cool and calm. "I'll describe you who stole me, that's the least I can do for you."

Incredulous, he stared at me, "Are you crazy or are you just like that?"

"I'm always like this!" I chirped happily, eying him up and down, "But I have to say, my dear Sinbad, you look very sexy."

Manly pride filled him, "That's because I am!"

"No, I don't mean it like that, I mean you look very gorgeous what with that make-up."

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side, touching his face, "What make-up?"

I motioned to his eyes and lips, quietly taking out my magic turban. Good thing he was occupied by it because I used that moment to advantage, jumping on top of the carpet, smirking devious and blowing him a kiss, "Before you say anything, you're welcome!" Realization was written in his eyes and before he could reach me I was high in the air, "And without your dear Metal Vessels you can't even reach me!"

"I'll kill you!"

I tapped my under lip, "You know, lately I get that a lot. First Judar and now you. I wonder why...?"

Outraged and furious, he answered, "Because maybe you're a hateful person!"

Giggling, I chided him with my fingers, "Don't be mean Sinbad, I know you don't mean that."

His reply was in the form of a rage-filled scream as he tugged on his hair. Well, I only had to wait for Morgiana to appear and then I would scoop her up and fly the hell out of here!

* * *

This omake is purely for the humor-it had absolutely nothing to do with the real story. Just enjoy it and review! :)


	20. Chapter 19: The Longing Reunion

**SmileRen - **For now, May only cares about her sister, but once the excitement wears off, she'll help out the rest. As for the compliment-_thank you! _I was really unsure about this chapter.

**Affirmative-Negative - **I figured that already, but I'll make up to that aspect with this chapter. Thank you for your honest opinion and the compliment!

**voidharpy - **Yeah, May loves her sister very much, which shows greatly in the previous chapter. As for her goal, for now she wants to enjoy the moments with her sister, but soon enough, she'll make new goals, along with her small circle of friends. Yeah, grammar does need word, though I'm doing my best to re-read it, t does often slips me. I hope that it will get better by practicing the English language since I'm not from England/America/... Of course, their reunion will be damn fluffy! I need some fluff in my story! Yeah, that was a reckless choice, but that way May wanted to prove certain things to her sister, which you had read in the previous chapter. And no, May may be a slightly show-off, but she isn't going to show off the rest of her Djiin equip. Thank you for your honest opinion and compliments! I truly enjoy reading your review! :)

**sweetchill - **Thank you! And that scene is what most of my reader are waiting for!

**kenegi - **Thank you! Of course, most people from Balbadd had been positively affected, something that people, like Judar or Aladin for example, will notice immediately. Hmm, I understand-I have to say, you're very good with the technical stuff, you've given me various explanation, all of which were realistic and very good. I'll definitely corporate that in this story and I'll make sure to mention your name. Many thanks! :D

**Jin Hime - **Wow! You really flattered me with all those positive criticism! And of course, also the negative ones, one can never get better without knowing a balance of good and bad aspects of the story, so thank you for your neutral review of my story. I appreciate it enormously-that, and your offer for help, which I'll take you up to it if I require your service. Thank you very much! I'll do my best to portray more of May's thoughts and her decisions and use much higher level words. Once again, thank you very much! (Hope you don't get bored by it) :D

**treavellergirl - **Thanks to the many captured Dungeons, she has collected quite a lot of treasures. And maybe, I can use that scene to create a funny omake? What do you think? :)

**Guest 2 - **Yeah, I figured that it was too short, which will be portrayed more in this chapter. :)

**Guest 3 - **I shall add some more fluff, no worries there. And it's rated M because later on, there will be more explicit scenes in the future chapters.

**Guest 4 - **Thank you, I'm glad to hear that.

**Guest 5 - **I'll see what I can do about that scene with the princess.

**NoName (guest) - **I just laughed my ass off when I read the word 'bambina'. Really cute! ;)

**Sinbad's age: 29 years old**

**Ja'far's age: 25 years old**

**Masrur's age: 20 years old**

**May's age: 19 years old**

******Judar's age: 18 years old**

******Kassim's age: 18 years old**

******Alibaba Salujas age: 18 years old**

**Morgianas age: 14 years old**

**Aladin's age: 11 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ The hardships that I encountered in the past will help me succeed in the future._

_–_

_Philip Emeagwali_

.

.

**Chapter 19: _The _Reunion with My Loved Ones**

* * *

The entire time, Morgiana had been close to me. Of course, the feeling was two-sided since I didn't want to lose her out of my sight either. I smiled happily, squeezing her hand, "I missed you." The commotion was still going on and unfortunately, Aladin wasn't recovered from that experience either. I should have a talk with him later on, it was too sad to see him so life_less._ He should be smiling, not this broody corpse. It was as if a Dementor had sucked up all the happiness from him and left him with nothing but misery and sufferings.

"And I missed you, onee-chan..." Her voice was quiet and her shy demeanor was evident on her face. A red hue overtook her cheeks, making her even more adorable than she was.

With a quick pull, I hugged her again and laid my cheek on her head, whispering, "I'm so sorry..."

"For what?"

Something was propped up in my throat and speaking was becoming harder. If I thought about the times that she had suffered under Jamil's orders then that same stab of guilt wretched out my entire organs and crushed my heart. How agonizingly painful it was to let Fate drape all over her. And what a Fate she had encountered-it wasn't one I wished upon any human being.

Finally, I could speak, "_For everything.." _I felt the treacherous tears drip down her hair, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep them at bay. Even though knowing that Masrur and the rest would appear soon, I couldn't stop the dam of tears. "I'm so sorry... No matter how many times I wish for you to forgive me, I _can't and won't_ accept them, knowing that I had abandoned you and father and mother and the clan. I wanted to make everyone proud, I wanted to bring forth happiness and richness wealth..." Hiccupping, I continued, swallowing the bile that threatened to rise, "And when I had returned to the camp or should I say what was left over it, I was furious, blinded by a grieving revenge, stricken by such a hate that it frightened me, Morgiana. I had become a hollow shell, driven by passionate hate. In the end I had almost lost sight of myself, running towards my doom, but a dear person had helped me out. Even till now, I'm indebted by his gracious deeds."

She wrapped her arms around me, soothing me with comforting words and loving touches. "You weren't to blame, onee-chan, you were never to blame."

I shook my head, denial set into my mind, but Morgiana cupped my cheeks, staring into my soul, "Never _ever _blame yourself for what had happened. Unfortunately, Fate had decided to be it that way. There was nothing you could do against it, onee-chan, since not even the strongest fighters could fight the army of slave hunters." A sad smile appeared on her face, tears of happiness and sorrow trickling down, "No matter what happens, I'll keep loving you."

"As will I, my sweet Morgiana.." I shuddered out a breath, "I won't let anything take you away from me."

"We'll stick together."

"Till eternity." I ended emotionally, intertwining my fingers with her.

* * *

"And what do we have h-_You_!"

Recognizing Sinbad's voice immediately, I wiped the tears off my face and looked up, not releasing Morgianas sweet embrace. "Sinbad and..." To know things beforehand and to actually experience them were totally not the same. Like now.

I stiffened, moving my attention towards Masrur who was eying me with wide, shocked eyes, many emotions swirling within those orbs. He took a shaky step forward but froze again, as if he couldn't believe that I was standing there, breathing and very much alive. Sinbad and Ja'far were certainly confused about Masrur's sudden change, his emotional side bursting out, but Morgiana and I absolutely knew why he was acting like this.

"M-May..? Are y-you really..?" He rubbed his eyes, eyeing me up and down. Childish longing and hope shone brightly in his ruby-red gems. Mustering up his courage, he took another step forward, and another one, and another one.. until he literally pulled me into a tight embrace, snatching me away from Morgianas sisterly affection and love like a desperate lover. Now, I experienced another burst of chaotic emotions. I returned the hug as desperate as him, ignoring the unappealing sight of me crying in our long-awaited reunion.

Shaking and trembling like a madman, I bit my lip, whispering words of anguished apologies. Only now did reality sink in, only now did I feel the massive emotions become palpable. Why was it so difficult to breath when you were supposed to feel happiness? Didn't I suffered enough these last years-inhumane nightmares, wrenching pain and emotional outbursts. I tightened my arms around his broad shoulders, glad that I could hug him properly, without the awkwardness shrouding over us. Relief and a peacefulness I had only witnessed when little, flooded over his face and I leaned back, admiring his handsome features. Boldly and pretty much affectionate, I wiped his tears away, kissing him on his cheeks. "Don't cry. It's our long-awaited reunion, you should be smiling."

He shook his head, chuckling, "I'm happy, silly. I'm happy to see that my nightmares weren't real." Then, he leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes glistening brightly, "I had imagined this moment many times, in my dreams, in my thoughts. And now, finally, they have become reality." He laughed silently, his chest vibrating, "Normally, I don't even speak unless spoken to. Only you could make me like this." He flashed me a warm, tender smile, stroking my cheek fondly.

Ignoring the rush of tears, I giggled softly, "You were always so easy to rile up, my dear."

"That's true." He shook his head, taking a step backwards. Reality came crashing back and to our annoyance, we noticed many people staring at us, wide-eyed and shocked beyond belief.

Cheeks heating up, I untangled myself and stared at the group, even Morgiana was questioning the situation within the depths of her mind.

I didn't blame them, especially not Sinbad and Ja'far who had known Masrur quite a long time. He had never been a sociable person, mostly staying in silence. But I knew of his caring side, especially towards his comrades, and his great respect towards Sinbad. Of course, he held a soft spot for Morgiana, caring for her like an older brother. I had read the scene where he had become enraged and even activated his Household Vessel to crush the person who had hurt her.

Coughing awkwardly, I smiled softly, mind and heart at ease, "Most of you might wonder who I am, and most of you already have identified me," My smile broadened when I glanced towards Morgiana, "My name is May, I'm from the Fanalis clan and Morgianas older sister."

Now for all of you, don't be surprised, but the first thing that had occurred was a blob of blue that shot towards me, more precisely towards my chest area. Aladin nuzzled his face between my soft mounds and sighed happily. Not even Alibabas sudden personality change shattered his obsession for soft breasts. I mean, I did understand why he loved them very much-they were so soft and smooth. Who wouldn't love them? But it was with much unsurprised shock and annoyance, that I unlatched the little pervert. "You know, I don't appreciate being manhandled by a little boy. Frankly, it's quite disturbing and very much unhealthy. You need to see a doctor."

He pouted but smiled brightly when I placed him gently on the ground. I wasn't one for abusing little boys, no matter what they did. Besides, Aladin never had parents, and no Ugo doesn't count, and it saddened me to see a boy grow up without that parental love. How could I hurt this loving boy?

My answer; I simply couldn't.

Not even when he manhandled my breasts.

"You're a nice lady! I like you!"

I smirked, leaning forwards and patting his head, "Likewise, little one."

He frowned, peering closer at me, shifting his eyes left, right, above, under. Repeating this again. "May-chan, why do you have so many-mmmmffff?" Quickly, I muffled his words, pulling him towards my boobs and instantly, he became a puddle of goo. Swallowing, I looked whether anyone had noticed something amiss, but unfortunately luck was never on my side, and the group was eyeing me weirdly.

"Mmmm...," Aladin moaned, even having the nerve of squeezing my breasts.

Immediately, I yelped in surprise, my cheeks becoming a fiery red. And I slapped Aladin off me, embarrassment written all over my face, "D-don't do t-that, you idiot!"

He rubbed his watery eyes, staring up at me, "B-but y-you w-were a nice lady..."

Sighing, I crouched down, cursing my maternal side. Why could children affect me this much? "I apologize, but you deserved that. It's not polite to do those things, especially not in public."

"So, can I do that when we're alone?"

I blinked my eyes, wondering if I heard right or not. But before things could go wrong, Sinbad butted in. "Aladin, you sure know how to make them scream." He smirked when my cheeks colored even more.

Masrur frowned, "Sinbad, watch your tongue." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you, Masrur-kun." And wisely so, I ignored the fierce blush flooding his entire face.

However, good ol' Sinbad did not. "My, my, Masrur, I have never seen this side of yours."

Ja'far was still mind-fucked, trying to re-assemble his brain cells one by one. As if he couldn't comprehend the situation he was put in.

I smiled warmly and pulled Morgiana towards me, ignoring Sinbad altogether, "Don't feel left out, my cute little sister."

She blushed, nuzzling her face in my shoulder. "I'm not."

Snaking another arm around Masrur, I pulled my small group of beloved people close to me, inhaling their warmth and love.

_One could never get enough of love, thirst never quenched, and mind never satisfied._

* * *

After the rest of the introduction, Sinbad and I had went to another room to discuss further matters, immediately enlisting me as one of his people, "Sinbad, how do you know you can trust me?"

"Simple," He started, which made me raise my eye brow, "Your affections and love towards Masrur and Morgiana are deeply rooted, which also guarantees your loyalty towards me."

I frowned, "Don't think I'm someone who you can easily boss around. I'm here for Masrur and Morgiana, not for you."

He took a step forward, smirking in anticipation, "I shall look forward towards your partaking."

Narrowing my eyes, I leaned closer, lips almost touching, "Don't think you can fool me with Zepar, Sinbad."

He blinked his eyes, and then a handsome smile took his shock over, "Don't worry, you're not one easily fooled, May." He even had the audacity to wink and place a sensual kiss on my hands, "I'll try my best to abide your wishes, Milady."

Rolling my eyes, I peered at him through my lashes. I may be large, but Sinbad was larger. "Now, stop being an idiot and let's go back to the rest." I was about to turn back when Sinbad grabbed my arm.

"May, think about it. In Sindria you can live happily with Masrur and Morgiana. No harm shall befall upon them."

I sighed tiredly, "Sinbad, I know that you want me as one of your Generals because of my totality of Metal Vessels, but one cannot force something upon another human being." Facing him again, I smiled softly, "I can guarantee you that I won't let anything happen to your Kingdom as long as I will stay there."

"Alright," He abandoned that offer, _for now, _"But I want to know one more thing before I'll let you go."

I nodded in acceptance, "Whatever it is?"

"How many Metal Vessels have you acquired?"

Lips tugging upwards, "How many do you think?"

"Last time I saw you, you had three."

My smirk widened, "Time changes, Sinbad."

He chuckled in reply, "Then, please, do tell the right answer."

"How about it I let that remain an unsolved mystery?"

He raised his eye brow, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would and I will." Laughing amusedly, I twirled myself out of his hold and winked, leaving the room. "You might want to follow, my dear!"

"May!"

Smartly, I decided to ignored that and with a happy tune, I waltzed back towards the rest. Enough Sinbad time-that man would try to flirt his way in and the worst part was, I actually enjoyed his attention. Call me shallow, I don't care, but no sane woman wouldn't want attention from an overly drop-dead gorgeous man.

* * *

"Well, back at the situation at hand." Insert an annoyed glare from Sinbad's truly towards poor lil' me. "That was quite unexpected.."

"Yes, I've also confirmed that their side has several magical items, and among them is a Metal Vessel." Ja'far explained, index finger raised, "Fortunately, there were no deaths."

Sinbad nodded, rubbing his chin, "I had never thought there would be a Dungeon Capturer within the Fog Troupe."

I crossed my arms, glancing towards Morgiana who was mildly attentive, sniffing around. I decided to let her be since this was something she had to do. To interrupt this moment would be like spitting on Fate's face. Definitely not a smart choice. "But we have an even better advantage," I interrupted, all eyes turning towards me, "First of all, Alibaba doesn't know how to wield his powers properly and secondly, Sinbad and I own Metal Vessels ourselves, right Sinbad-_kuuun._" I deliberately purred his name out, smirking in anticipation. _Here it comes._

He sulked, bravely ignoring Ja'far's heated glare, "My Metal Vessels were stolen.."

I muffled my laughter, sharing a glance with Masrur who coughed, trying to hide his laughter. The only one who was angry was Ja'far and he had all the rights to be since Sinbad kept doing stupid things: sleeping with many women, getting drunk and doing atrocious deeds, losing stuff, falling asleep in random places and so on. The list sure as hell was long. "Well, that's the most stupid thing I ever heard."

"You have no idea," Ja'far murmured exasperated and Masrur nodded in agreement, not feeling pity upon the man.

Aladin was spaced-out and I ruffled his hair, smiling softly, "Don't worry, Aladin, things will change for the better." Winking knowingly, I placed a fond kiss on his forehead, "Believe me."

His eyes widened as saucers, touching the place I had kissed minutes before, "You really think so, May-chan?"

I nodded without hesitation and returned my attention on Sinbad, "Now, that's one Metal Vessel user less, but don't fret, Sinbad, I won't let anything bad happen. I'll protect you." I assured him, "The advantage is still on our side. Three Fanalis, one of them a Metal Vessel user, a Magi, Ja'far and then we have you." I pointed towards Sinbad, "Enough manpower to defeat our opponent and retrieve Alibaba. _At all cost." _

Aladin looked startled at my choice of words and he smiled gently, his cheeks heating up. I really took a liking towards him. Adorable, little midget.

Sinbad nodded, continuing, "You're right May. But what's making it hard to capture the Fog Troupe is Alibabas use of escape. They say that he always uses this tactic to flee with his group, not leaving a trace behind. Also the military is at its wit's end."

I nodded, eying the soldiers, who were on the verge of giving up. This was bad, Balbadd was in more misery than I thought.

Sinbad continued talking and I stared at Aladin, who winced when Sinbad mentioned his friend's name being reduced to nothing more than a thief. I felt sorry for him and it pained my heart to see him in that state. Having heard enough, Aladin turned around and watched the sea and its mighty waves, sadness leaking off him.

"Calling a thief a hero is absurd," Sinbad spoke in a low baritone, snapping me from my thoughts, "But he managed to get the people's support."

_And so, we started to revise a plan to save the country, to bring salvation upon this desperately dark and rotting country._


	21. Chapter 20: Preparations

**kenegi - **You should give it a try, you'll never how it'll turn out. Oh my, I remember that scene-it was hilarious and absolutely awesome! Though Aladin ad kind of abused poor Dunya.

**Guest 1 - **I shall do my best to insert some fluffy and funny fillers.

**Guest 2 - **Yeah, I can definitely see what you're saying. Sinbad is quite a catch. :p

**NoName (guest) - **You flatter me too much. But I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy another one!

P.S. What does "ciou ciou" mean?

**JinHime -** Thank you! I'm glad it was well, although about my grammar and vocab, but considering a beta reader had never crossed my mind since I like to work independent. I know it would make my story better, but I'd rather write and update it myself. ;)

**voidharpy **- I'll let more lovesick boys fight over her-now where would the fun be in there if no love or drama was in it? And yeah, it's freaking cold up here and it keeps raining, although in the summer it can "sometimes" be lovely sunny and warm. But I'm sure that you had never heard about Belgium before, right? it's a tiny, tiny _tiny_ dot, next to France. :p O, of course not, dear, no Sinbad will manipulate my dear May, he will occasionally try it, _again and again. _As for your small request, I shall do the former-May isn't one to play matchmaker, she is more of a tease. I have so many things in my mind that I don't remember which Djiin you mean-could it be the one called Asmodeus?

**sweetchill - **I'm glad you liked it and that scenario will surely happen. Sharkkan and Masrur keep pestering each other. :p

**OwlfieOver - **I don't know if I will place other POV in this story. But if I do, you'll notice it immediately.

**Syra Sunn - **I'm glad it's to your satisfaction and thank you for the review. :)

**Guest306 - **My dear, no need to beg, I'll gladly provide you with another chapter. ;)

**Sinbad's age: 29 years old**

**Ja'far's age: 25 years old**

**Masrur's age: 20 years old**

**May's age: 19 years old**

******Judar's age: 18 years old**

******Kassim's age: 18 years old**

******Alibaba Salujas age: 18 years old**

**Morgianas age: 14 years old**

**Aladin's age: 11 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_"In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer." _

_–_

_Albert Camus_

.

.

**Chapter 20: Preparations**

* * *

I sat on Sinbad's desk as we talked about yesterday's occurrings and our battle plans, "I have stayed here for a couple of months and the situation is downright awful. These people..." Shaking my head, I closed my eyes, "I have done my best with distributing food and keeping this place under control, but it's never enough, _it never is._"

"And judging from what happened yesterday night, the ones that attacked Sinbad in his area weren't even members from the Fog Troupe, but just ordinary citizens, am I right?" Ja'far spoke gravely, arms hidden in his sleeves and his usual posture taken.

"That's right, they were citizens who could no longer endure the hardships of extreme poverty. But to go to the extent of attacking and raiding the rich's homes... It seems that Balbadd is experiencing a major economic gap. Just what is going on here?"

"The country seems to be having chaotic problem with the economy. This may be one of the reasons. Not only that, other countries seems to be intervening with tis country's affairs." Ja'far explained to the confused King, his face gloomy and sad.

"What do you mean?"

My eyes flickered to Sinbad and then to Ja'far, interrupting them as I took out a so-called paper note, "He means, Sinbad, that this country seems to be relying in this paper note called 'Kou', which was issued by the Kou empire. But that's not all to our lovely story, isn't it Ja'far?" I remarked sarcastically, despising the King of Balbadd to the point where I would love to hurt him physically, even though knowing that I shouldn't foster such feelings, I couldn't help it. After seeing the state of this country, I had learned enough about him. In some ways, you could even say that I favor Alibaba as the rightful King from Balbadd.

Said person nodded, eyes narrowed, "May is right-when I went to investigate this thoroughly I found out that the King of Balbadd, Abumad Saluja, is engaged to a princess from the Kou empire."

I pinched my nose in disgust. Whoever would want to marry that rotting core? Poor Kougyoku, being used like this. I really pitied that girl with the way she was being used...

"What did you say?!" Sinbad cried out indignantly, eyes blazing with anger, "That bastard, why didn't he tell us anything?"

"That's because he is a disgusting, despicable, dishonourable and disgraceful beast, sucking the lives out of these poor people. He should be burned at the stake, _alive, and everyday, _but not enough to kill him since he should indulge in his sin. That way, Abumad's scream will echo throughout Balbadd City and his pleads for mercy shall be a reminder of his unforgivable sins, **_until the day he would die and descend in Hell."_**

Even Sinbad was surprised by the sheer hate of my words, but could you blame me, having lived in this place, witnessing the gruesome and inhumane things? _Would you? _

**_"No death shall befall upon the current King, am I understood?"_ **Sinbad worded carefully, eyes narrowed.

I raised my chin up in defiance, staring him down, "Is that an order?"

With smooth movements, he stood up, eyes locked with mine, "Yes, if you have a problem with it, then I suggest you leave. I don't feel like involving you in this matter if revenge is all you care for."

Masrur stiffened, looking between us as the tension rose enormously.

Clenching my fists, I bared my teeth, snapping, "_Fine_."

Not really appreciating my tone, he kept glaring at me, until he, finally, sat down. But I could feel his eyes flickering towards me from time to time. He was still unsure about my words, but once I said something, I would stick to it, no matter how hard it was.

Ja'far sighed, shaking his head in slight annoyance, "Our current goal is fight off the Fog Troupe, not each other."

His chiding was needed and I inclined my head in his direction, "I apologize Ja'far, you're right."

I tried with all my might to ignore Sinbad's smug face. Thankfully, Ja'far narrowed his eyes in his direction and continued talking, "Since our opponents have a Djiin's Metal Vessel , as well as that many magic items, we'll need a solid proof battle plan. May could only fight of a couple of them-she can't fight everyone. Establishing contact with our country remains the best choice."

I tilted my head to the side, sickening sweet smile on my face, "Yes, that's a wonderful plan Ja'far since a certain person whose name I shall not call has lost all his Metal Vessels."

Sinbad glared fiercely at me, "Are you still going on about that?!"

Yes, as a matter of fact, I am! Got a problem with it?"

He slammed his hands against the table, his face inches from mine, "You're starting to annoy me."

Masrur sighed, "Please stop fighting, May Sinbad..." and Ja'far shook his head in exasperation, already giving up with this lost case. I couldn't help it, pestering him was too easy, especially the way he got riled up.

I smirked in amusement, my eyes flickering to his lips, "How cute. Sinbad is starting to lose his temper." Patting his cheek, I jumped off the desk. "If you don't mind, I'm going a bit out, need to stretch my legs." Glancing towards Masrur, I winked towards him, "I'll be off, Masrur-kun."

"We're not done here!" Sinbad cried out in irritation.

I chuckled softly, "Yes, we are, my dear!"

* * *

I made a detour towards Aladin's room, wondering how he was faring with everything. With soft footsteps, I walked through the hallways, stopping in front of his room. His voice was muffled through the oak door and I knew he was trying to cheer himself up, but failing miserably.

Having heard enough, I knocked on his door and waited for his confirmation. "Yes?"

I opened the door and looked inside, a gentle smile plastered on my face, "Can I come in?"

He nodded, eyes straying from the window where the beautiful moonlight lit up the dark room. Eyes focused on the moon again, he spoke up, "May-chan, what's your goal?"

So this was what he was talking about. He was worried about his goal since Alibaba had changed his mind. I stopped next to him, stargazing, "What I want to reach isn't something simple, my goal is to protect my sister and Masrur. They are the only people who I would go through fire and water for them. That, my adorable Aladin, is my long-life goal."

"Yes, I can see it in the flow of your Rukh that you love them more than anything else." He looked down, a hurtful look plastered on his face, "...that's a beautiful goal."

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, I smiled brightly, "Aladin-kun, don't worry too much about your friend. Right now he must be thinking about you."

"You sure?"

The way his eyes lit up made my heart twist in odd ways-it wasn't fair for such a boy to be shouldering such a big burden. I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling his melon scent, which brought a smile on my face, "I'm hundred per cent sure about it, Aladin-kun. Alibaba may even barge through this window at any moment."

He laughed softly, his silent Rukh starting to flutter lively, "Thank you," he murmured softly, nuzzling his face against my chest area, "Thank you very much."

I bit my lip, withholding my anger-_he was sad, May, don't kill him. _"Aladin, don't try out my patience, you know I don't like that."

"But it's so soooooft~!"

Sighing in defeat, I stroked his head, "Fine, but only this once."

"Wohoo~!" He whooped in joy, snuggling closer and emitting a relaxed sound.

I was glad that Aladin wasn't like in the manga when he looked defeated and lost. My heart ached thinking of that image and if it meant letting him snuggle to my breasts, then so be it. I don't know why I liked him very much, but I just did-his aura, his childish face. He was adorable

Suddenly, he peered at me through his long, feminine lashes, frowning questioningly, "But what I don't understand, May-chan, is the flow of Rukh around you. A lot of them are sticking to you...?"

Sighing, I decided to let him in the secret, knowing that sooner or later more people would find out. "What I will tell you, Aladin, will remain a secret between the two of us until I decide to tell the rest. Can you promise me that you won't tell a soul until the right time would come for me to do so?"

"Sure, May-chan! You can trust me!" He chirped happily and I had to shield my eyes at the bright Rukh glowing in honored truthfulness.

"I'm certain you'll do." As I said this, a White Rukh perched itself on my finger and Aladin was watching me with wide eyes, disbelief and wonder written all over his childish 'innocent' (as far as that innocence goes) face. Pursing my lips, I sighed again and sat on the ground while patting the next spot. "Aladin, just like you, I don't know why I'm here, but my purpose is becoming clearer-" "What do you mean '_you don't know why you're here'?_" He interrupted me confusedly.

Not having the strength to scold him, I explained him carefully, not giving out all my secrets, "Just like you I was dropped in this world with foreknowledge, just like you I can see the flow of the Rukh, and just like you I _could _or could not use the Rukh all around me."

"..you're a Magi?!"

"Shhh!" I chided him, slapping him gently on the head, which made him pout, "Don't say it too loud, silly, Sinbad might hear you." It was a good thing I wasn't in Sindria-there he might eavesdrop on me through magical means. "And to answer your question, yes and no." Before he would interrupt me again, I elaborated further on the matter, "You see, Aladin, like I had explained this beforehand, I can see Rukh flowing all around us, but there is one tiny problem with this, namely the fact that I can't use it to my advantage. And even though the Rukh loves me, it's fluttering uselessly around me."

His eyes were wide, astonishment clear in his shiny eyes. "But May-chan, that means you're a Magi! You're a Ma-_ouch!"_

I pinched my nose in annoyance, "Aladin, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Gomen..," His lips puckered out and tears were glistening in his eyes.

"For the love of Solomon! Don't cry!" I fussed over him and pulled him into a tight hug, slapping his hands away from my breasts, "_Will you stop that?! If you continue this I'll bring you to a doctor and I mean this, Aladin!" _

Smartly, he decided to leave my breasts alone-_smart boy. _

"So, I don't really know what I am or why I'm here.." I looked to the ground, wondering what my real goal was in this world, "Now, don't get me wrong, Aladin, I love this place, I love the people and the buildings, I love the White Rukh comforting me," I sighed in happiness as said Rukh snuggled closer to me and bringing forth a feeling of happiness, "But most of all I love my family, Morgiana, my sweet sister, or Masrur, my best friend. I love Yunan, my hero, I love everyone and everything in this world. It's just that I..." I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence, not because of not wanting to, but because I had no answer to that certain question.

Shocked, I felt two soft, tiny arms wrap me in a hug and in a whispering sound, he spoke, "Don't be sad, May-chan, together we'll find what you're looking for."

"But I don't even know what it is..."

"I don't know why I'm here either! Maybe you came from that same room I had been in!" He pulled back, too hastily for my comfort, "Then how about I ask Ugo-kun. And before I forget May-chan, can I touch your sword?"

I blinked my eyes, tilting my head to the side, "Aladin, if you do that here then many people would be scared of their wit's. How about we go to a secluded place after you have your talk with Alibaba."

"Huh? What do you mean-" I giggled, pointing behind him as Morgiana threw Alibaba through the window and against the wall.

Smirking, I ruffled his hair, "See, didn't I tell you that we would get Alibaba at all cost?" I turned my attention towards Morgiana, smiling in gratitude, "You did a great job, Mor-chan."

She blushed at the praise, shuffling her feet adorably as her cheeks puffed out in pride, "Thanks, onee-chan."

"Awwww, you're so cute, Mor-chan!" I nudged her cheeks, "Who is my cute sister? You are! Yes, you are!" With the way I was teasing her I was sure that she would get annoyed, but instead, she stared at me, and in a deadpan voice, she said, "Onee-chan, you're hurting my cheeks."

"I know, darling, I know." Smiling sardonically, I patted her cheek and coldly, "Now, let's see what Alibaba has to say to the friend he had abandoned heartlessly."

Alibaba was, by that time, sitting and staring, but those words caused him to flinch and stare at he ground in shame. "H-hey..sorry for disturbing you, Aladin." Awkwardly, he stared at the ground and I sighed quietly, the tension getting me annoyed, but I decided to let the course of action take its own flow, without any disturbance. "H-hey, it seems like you're doing well."

Aladin bobbed his head cutely, "Mmm! Alibaba too!"

"It's ...been half a year, hasn't it? You look like you're changed quite a lot since the, no?"

"Mmm! Alibaba too!" Again, the same answer, Aladin must be pretty saddened by Alibabas cruel dismissal, not that I blamed him. For now, I didn't even like Alibaba for causing great pain in Aladin's innocent heart, but when that same awkward tension increased by a tenfold, I was starting to grow fed up with the situation. And it seemed that Morgiana was feeling the same, "_Please get to the point." _She spoke coldly, irritation rolling off her in waves and I smiled widely in pride, saying, "That's my little Mor-chan."

Alibaba looked away, clearly pissed off at Morgianas behavior, but she wasn't one to quit, she wasn't going to give up this case, "Yesterday, you even pointed your sword at Aladin. So, please hurry up and explain why you are in the Fog Troupe."

I clenched my fists when Alibaba spoke the next words, unknowingly hurting my dear sister's heart, "You're annoying, I was actually getting to that part, but since you said it like that, I don't feel like saying it anymore." He stared at the ground, his face dark and obscured by his blonde locks.

"Please, hurry up and explain it. This isn't the time to joke around." She started summing up the many conflicts within the rotting country and with each words, her voice became sharper at the edge, slashing within your souls, "Trading stopped because of this internal conflict, the government doesn't even care about the citizens well-being, , those innocent people who ran away because of this found themselves being caught by slave traders," Her voice grew desperate, tears stinging in her beautiful eyes and the way she spoke those words-it was like a touch to your heart, "I could never imagine you would be carrying out misdeeds like these..." A shuddering breath, a quiet sob, "When you were in Qishan, you were a kind person who was even willing to donate his entire fortune, just to free slaves like me." I flinched violently at that, biting my lips from crying out in misery and digging my nails in my skin, trying to drawl out blood. Anything that would keep these haunting images away from a scared Morgiana, stripped off her dignity and freedom and turned into a slave _by force. _

Her eyes shifted towards me, and within her eyes I could see that she blamed me for none. Then, she continued, "To think that I was so grateful to you for that!" Louder, angrier, "**_I seriously cannot imagine you're the kind of person who doesn't even care about someone's well-being!"_**

Again, Alibaba turned his head away from her, causing her to puff her cheeks out in fury, but before she would explode, I stepped in and narrowed my eyes, taking a step forward, "Wonder Man Alibaba," He perked up at his famous words, eyes locked with mine, "If you don't explain yourself now, I'll have to _make you._" Clenching and unclenching my hands, I kept my anger at bay, the Rukh fluttering wildly around me, "And you better watch your tongue, because if you say one more bad thing to my sister then I'll skin you alive, _am I understood."_

He narrowed his eyes, but he was intelligent enough to realize there was no escaping in this matter. And to further annoy me greatly would in his disadvantage. But, before he could speak, Aladin interrupted the heated and one-sided conversation, appeasing the situation, "Calm down, May-chan, Mor-chan, I can understand you both are angry because you have experienced a lot of problems. But think positively, once again, we are united and have a chance to talk freely and without worries. Speaking of which, the moon is very pretty tonight..." To finish the conversation, he smiled softly, warmth exuding from him as the Rukh fluttered in peace around his tiny frame, "So, let's talk about happy things, right Alibaba?"

"Y-Yeah..." He uttered in shock, not really believing what he was seeing nor hearing. But his calming posture helped to defuse the tangible tension that was increasing dangerously fast. "Speaking of which, where have you been all this time? Ever since we conquered the seventh Dungeon I only got to see this girl. When you didn't come over to find me at all I almost died worrying about you! Where have you been exactly?"

Morgiana glared at him and I smirked in amusement-these three were hilarious together, I could definitely see the start of a strong friendship blossoming beautifully.

Aladin laughed adorably, muffling his laughter with his hands, "Don't be surprised, alright? I was at a place called the Kouga village all this time...," So, he started retelling his adventures one by one, the way he spoke about them, luring all two of them since I had already known his story beforehand, but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy it, quite the opposite. Aladin started to talk about what happened to at the grass plains where he ended up after the seventh Dungeon. He talked about the people he met there. How he was seen as a family member by the people, and how he met an important person there. And why that person died because of war. As well as getting closer to solving the mystery of this world. Even how Kouga village turned out to be Goltas' birthplace, something that shocked Morgiana greatly, but then a peacefulness nestled in her heart. He spoke about his journey from the grass plain to the large desert, the sceneries and creatures that he saw for the first time, as well as how he got past a difficult crisis, and how he finally reached Balbadd.


	22. Chapter 21: Uninvited Invitation

**voidharpy - **It's good to hear that, normally people don't know where my country is, it's so tiny, but I'm glad that you're knowledgeable. Ah, yes, I had been confused at first, whether to use 'Huang' or 'Kou' empire, but I shall change it to Kou empire since I'm almost more familiar with that word. And yes, that will happen soon, but for now, let's stick to the Balbadd arc, shall we? :)

**NoName - **Sorry! But since I'm a very busy person, I can only do so much. ;) That's really cute, I feel honoured by that, really I do! Thank you! :D

**kenegi - **That's when shit will hit the fan. I can already imagine the destruction.

**EigoNoMonoe - **That's a scene everyone wants to read and thank you for the compliment. It makes me really happy to hear that.

**Jin Hime - **Thank you, it's all because of your awesome review(s)-very good and to-the-point. Always a pleasure to read your reviews.

**Lady Syndra - **I find it amusing too, glad I could entertain you.

**almakarma18 - **In chapter 3, May is 5 years old. Thank you for your kind reviews, it made me very happy! :D

**Guest - **I totally agree with you about the fact that May should have been the cool-headed one, but then again, have you seen Yunan's personality? He cries when he is bullied by children, he calls people 'meanie', and likes to tease people (like Sinbad for example), and the list keeps going. :p Yes, I'll place some POV in the story since it would do good to see May through another's perspective. Thank you for the review!

**OwlfieOver - **That's how May is, my dear. I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer, thanks for the review!

**Kukat - **Oh, certainly not, I understand that you have your opinion on this matter and I'm glad you say it nicely instead of using crude words. I appreciate your honesty and I shall try to keep your opinion in mind. Thank you for the review!

**Sinbad's age: 29 years old**

**Ja'far's age: 25 years old**

**Masrur's age: 20 years old**

**May's age: 19 years old**

******Judar's age: 18 years old**

******Kassim's age: 18 years old**

******Alibaba Salujas age: 18 years old**

**Morgianas age: 14 years old**

**Aladin's age: 11 years old**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ "I respectfully decline the invitation to join your hallucination."_

_–_

_ Scott Adams_

.

.

**Chapter 21: Uninvited invitation**

* * *

After Aladin's recount of his adventures, I quietly slipped out, an angry frown on my brow. I already knew Alibabas story, so I could pretend that I had been there the entire time while I was not. They were far too engrossed with that story to mind my presence. Hands on my hips, I watched as Sinbad and his two Generals were standing with, Masrur keeping a look-out and Ja'far having joined his atrocious deeds. With narrowed eyes, I stormed towards him, fury leaking off me. Masrur, having noticed me immediately stiffened in anticipation, immediately grabbing my hand when I tried to hit Sinbad upside down.

"How dare you eavesdrop on their conversation! Have you no shame, _oh great King of Sindria?!" _With a rough push, I pulled Masrur away, "Now's not the time to but in, Masrur, don't make me angry at you too, because as far as I can see, you're guilty of this act as well."

"Calm down, May, this information is important towards Balbadd's future. Tell me, would Wonder Man Alibaba talk if I would standing in that same room?" Sinbad didn't even give me time to answer him, "The answer is no, he would refuse to budge and cooperate. I know eavesdropping is a bad habit and an ugly deed towards their privacy, but this is about Balbadd's safety, not to quench my thirst for curiosity."

I sighed, rubbing my temples, "Sinbad, I know that you are a great King, but at times, I wonder what kind of things you were forced to do to become who you are."

"To be a King is to choose wisely. One cannot think about the harm to a single person, it's always about the greater good. My Kingdom, Sindria, my people, I would so anything to protect it," His eyes darkened and I suppressed shivering at his tone, "You hear me, May, _anything."_

"Then, as your reply, Sinbad, I shall satisfy you by telling how I will crush everyone who dares to hurt my loved ones. Beware what your actions might entail to those I care for," Unknowingly, my eyes flickered to Masrur and before I could say another thing, a loud crash erupted from the room where Morgiana and the rest were residing in.

Sinbad, still listening in to their conversation, dropped the cup, "What?! What happened ?! Suddenly there was this loud sound from above..."

My ears twitched at the incoming sound and with narrowed eyes, I hissed coldly, "Incoming danger, Sinbad. Prepare yourself."

Then, another loud crash echoed through the hotel and a giant anchor came bursting through the wall, and with it, came a horde of people. All of them members of the (in)famous Fog Troupe, wielding weapons of all sorts, and in front of them was the cadre leader, Hassan, with his Dark Household Vessel. Before Sinbad would be skewered, I kicked the lashing person away and grabbing Sinbad by his collar, "Since you don't have any Metal Vessels with you at the moment, let us do the work, oh Great King with the responsibilities of a child." I teased him, winking as I stood before him.

"Wait when I get the back! We'll see who would be the better King Vessel!"

Chuckling in amusement, I stared at the people, recognizing some of them, "I shall keep you to that promise, my King." I averted my attention on Masrur, "Now, my dear friend, shall we get wild?"

He shook his head in amusement, taking the famed Fanalis stance, "Don't go overboard May."

"I'll try not to kill anyone," Expertly, I took out my Metal Vessel, twirling it around as I eyed my opponents. "Now, tell us, why are you here?"

Hassan spoke up, anger evident in his voice, glare firmly in place, "How dare you take our leader away?!" Suspiciously, I stared at Hassan and then towards Sinbad, already knowing that they were here to eliminate Sinbad. They knew that he was here to destroy the Fog Troupe, which is why they acted out first-_suddenly, the prey became the hunter, but one who would meet its Doom. _"Do it!" He screamed in resentment, ordering his men to shoot, which they did: crossbows, guns, swords, everything in their arsenal was used in their advantage.

I shared a glance with Masrur, who immediately knew what I was thinking of. With quick movements, we lifted up the marble table. Many of the rebellions were watching us in mortification, "That table is made of marble! Are those two monsters?!"

Smirking in his direction, I reveled in the way he shivered, probably from fear. "Finally, some action! I was about to die from boredom!" I charged towards one of them, parrying his sword attacks with my own. Unfortunately for the man, he wasn't trained as I was and soon I got the upper hand. With the hilt of the sword, I knocked him out cold, moving to another one, "Sinbad, don't get killed! They are targeting you for a reason!"

"I know!" He screamed and with one strong slash his sword clashed with Hassan's, a loud metallic sound echoing in the hotel.

I somersaulted over another one, knocking them all out cold since I didn't particularly like to kill innocent bystanders. These people where fighting for their dignity, their honor-_how could I possibly take away their protesting freedom?_

"Aah! You're so useless!" Ja'far screamed, which made me turn my attention on Sinbad. He was glaring at his advisor, ordering him to shut up and then his hands glowed yellowish-the sign of Magoi Manipulation, something I hadn't used for quite a time. He thrust out his palms towards Hassan's stomach and for a second nothing happened. Then, everything went downhill and he started coughing out blood in an alarming rate. This angered Zaynab beyond words and ordered the rest of the group to eliminate their biggest threat, which was Sinbad as she cradled her soon-to-be-husband close to her heart.

I groaned in annoyance, "Did you have to be so violent?!"

"I had no choice!"

Rolling my eyes, I hit another one, sending him flying to the wall, where he slumped against it. I was holding in a lot of my power since I had no ill will towards them. What was the point in killing them since it would bring forth more pain and anguish? This would increase the amount of Black Rukh, something I wasn't keen on, in fact, I shivered at the touch and feeling of a Black Rukh coming near you. You could literally feel and see their pain, suffocating you until you drowned within them.

"Masrur, they are trying to flee through the roof, interfere!" Sinbad ordered loudly, dancing his way through the untrained soldiers. His sword skills were very good and I was itching to have a sword fight with him. About Masrur's skills, I already knew that he had neglected that skill of his, relying more on his martial arts, more precisely the one from our famed hunting clan. And so, with one strong jump, he shattered the roof, taking Sinbad and Ja'far with him. After that, I jumped up myself, observing the sight here above when I noticed Morgianas grim facial expression, "Aladin, Morgiana, are you alright?!"

My sister nodded and Aladin gave a slight nod of his head, confirming that he had no grave injuries.

Through Kassim's speech, many people got pumped up and surrounded us, feral anger clear on their face. Shaking my head in disapproval, I smirked when I looked at Masrur, "Masrur, my dear friend, don't you think we should make it more fair?"

He smirked, "I was thinking the same."

Both of us inhaled deeply, thrumming energy coursing through our body and then we dashed forward, ramming everything on our path. You could even compare it to bowling and our enemies were the bowling pins. Finally, we landed on the safe ground, opposite from where we were, many people lying on the hard floor, groaning in pain, or even unconscious. We appeared behind Kassim who was stock-still, not even remembering the ability to breathe properly, eyes wide. I didn't blame him after witnessing the monster strength we displayed for all to see. Even Morgiana was in awe at our powers. Winking at her, I mouthed the words, '_I'll teach you that.'_

Sinbad chuckled in bemusement, "Masrur, May, you two overdid it-next time, use less power."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Understood," came Masrur's reply, which made me frown unhappily, but if Masrur respected Sinbad greatly then who was I to say otherwise? I respected Masrur's choice and would stand by his side, because that was what real friends were for.

"Y-you?! _W-What _are you?!"

Sinbad smirked, tilting his head to the side, "What? Wasn't I the one you were looking for?"

Anger and hate swirled within his darkened eyes as he took notice of Sinbad, "_So, you're Sinbad. You're the one who provoked us fist! take this, **Kokubakou Muto!"** _Black fog flew towards Sinbad who was watching the scenery without any ounce of worry.

"What's this?" Sinbad wondered out loud, "Ja'far, is this what captured you yesterday?!"

"Don't move or your boss loses his life!" Kassim threatened uselessly.

"I could care less about Sinbad," I said nonchalant, giggling when Sinbad glared towards me, "But Kassim, what you did was wrong. At first, I respected your group-you fought for justice, for them any innocent people of the slums, but now, I can see that the rush of power made you wicked. I mean, come on, robbing an entire hotel where tons of innocent people are residing in is just too much." I shifted my feet, twirling my sword, infused with Aim, "Right now darling, it became personal."

He sneered in resentment, "I should've known you would choose Sinbad's side. Does he also share his bed with you?"

Shocked and furious, I snarled towards him, baring my teeth, "Now, listen up, I don't care what you say, but that right there is crossing the lines! Especially in front of my little sister. You've made me mad, Kassim, and I'll make sure you'll regret it!" Uncontainable power surged through my veins and with a fierce cry, I called out, "**_Demon of Passion and Sensuality, hereby I call out to you, embody my will and bring forth power beyond imagination, Aim!"_** A swirling, violent fire vortex hid my body from their prying eyes and the demonic changes occurred. My sword became huge, Solomon's star lighting up brightly and even illuminating the sky, "**_Now, Kassim, let Judgment Day befall upon you!"_**

"Whoever stands against the Fog Troupe shall be killed!" Kassim roared coldly, increasing the wisp of black and sending it towards me, but I ceased the connection between Kassim and the Magoi using Magoi Manipulation, something that made desperation leak in his eyes, slowly on. Only a little more before he would lose his composure.

Alibaba, not having the heart to kill any living being, screamed in protest, "Wait, Kassim, what exactly are you saying?!"

"The King of Sindria, Sinbad, is going to take care of our Fog Troupe!"

"What?!" Alibaba responded equally disturbed, eyes flickering towards Morgiana and Aladin who were watching everything dumbstruck and then towards Sinbad and I.

"Who was the one who told you that?" Sinbad spoke dangerously low, face darkened by his bangs, "_Who?"_

Kassim glared at him, "Stop asking such questions when you're the one caught!"

He sighed in annoyance and then his hands glowed brightly, "Caught? You mean this?" and Kassim watched in mortifying shock and surprise as the black fog dissolved. Dramatically, he pushed himself up, ignoring Kassim's desperate words as his eyes moved between Sinbad's group.

"How can that be?! _How?!" _

I clicked my tongue, moving my powers to appear behind Alibaba and Kassim, draping my arms over them, sword floating in the air above me, "Always expect the unexpected." Leaning closer towards Kassim, I hissed coldly, "To use low and vulgar words like that sickens me." Smirking, I lifted my knee and hit him right in the stomach, enjoying the scream of anguished pain that tore through his lips and he dropped on the ground. Alibaba didn't even have the time to blink his eyes as I leaned towards the fallen Kassim, grabbing his chin tightly, "Normally I don't like being violent, but for this one time, I'll make an exception."

Alibaba shouted in fury, taking his sword out, but without moving my fingers, my magical sword blocked the attack, "Don't interrupt, Alibaba. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does! It has everything to do with me! Kassim is my best friend, free him this instant!" His eyes glowed fierce in the darkness and his sword lit up brightly, Solomon's sign evident on it. He tried fighting his way through me, but my sword wouldn't give up. He, and yes my sword was a he, fought passionately, not letting anyone or anything bypass him as to protect his wielder.

Sinbad's voice became dominant, demanding to be listened to and I clapped my hands, creating a fire cage around Kassim where escaping was not an option. No one escaped my Fire cage, only after I freed them myself. The cage itself was impossible to jail out since there were fire bars everywhere, even in the ground, so when one tried to dig himself through, he would stumble upon a scorching heat and reconsider his actions. He threatened Kassim, the Fog Troupe, and Wonder Man Alibaba, scaring the two of them. I didn't blame them for being scared, but all things came to an end. And this would be the publically known end for the Fog Troupe. "Now, Wonder Man Alibaba, draw your sword and let's settle this between leaders!" He aimed his sword towards Alibaba, "I wont mind if you use it. After all, you're a Dungeon Capturer, aren't you?"

Morgiana became restless and even tried to stop Sinbad, but Ja'far stopped her, his actions loud and clear. She didn't even receive help from Aladin who kept staring, not doing anything at all.

Heroically, Kassim ordered Alibaba to run away, to prioritize the so-called leader's life, but Alibaba was standing there. The complete turn-out of this made it seem like a nightmare and not reality. "The one controlling the Fog Troupe is this guy, isn't it?" Sinbad pointed his sword to the trapped Kassim, it was all done for and even Kassim, with al his stubbornness could see that. "It's okay, Alibaba. You can run if you want. Think about it carefully, you aren't like these people. They are the 'residents from the slums'. You may look like comrade on the surface, but, in reality, isn't it the opposite? You're different from them." Sinbad turned to point his sword towards Alibabas direction, "That's because you're...," I could see that Alibaba went pale white, the color draining from his face. "..a prince!"

The reaction was immediate, "_Shut up!" _He shook his head wildly, "_That doesn't mean anything to me! I'm no different from them! We are all from the same place and they are my brothers! I won't let you...allow you...to insult the bonds between us!" _His anger became visible, sparks flying everywhere and for a moment I was in awe at his passionate honesty and the way he meant every word he said. "**_Stern and dignified spirits of etiquette, in the name of my magic, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members," _**His sword was poised in front of his face, "**_Come forth, Amon!"_**A giant fire vortex appeared out of thin air and engulfed Alibaba. And before I could do anything, Sinbad and he were fighting, one for the defeat of the Fog Troupe and the other one to the injustice done towards the undeserving people.

In one, two, three, the show was over. At first, it seemed that Alibaba got the upper hand but all went to vain when Sinbad brought out his bigger guns, using his Magoi Manipulation. With a knee uppercut, Alibaba was down, gasping for breath and Sinbad was standing as the victorious one, "But as I expected, Alibaba, you don't really know how to use a Djiin properly!" He took a sigh of relief, eyes flickering to me as I placed my hands on my hips. Somehow, it felt wrong to do this. These were the good guys and instead of helping them out, I was fighting them. "And that decides it. I'll hand you over to the military. I wonder how will King Ahbmad destroy the rest of the Fog Troupe..?" He moved his eyes to the cowering men, speaking to them, "Of course, no one will be excluded from that fate. Only death awaits those who rebelled. But of course, all of you should have been prepared for this!"

One by one the men shook their heads, slowly backing away, "..this is ridiculous, we never wanted this!" And then only a few people remained, the loyal ones.

This broke Kassim's heart and strength, the one thing he had created himself, the one thing he was proud of. All gone. "...my...Fog Troupe..."

"So, you really are the one who created the Fog Troupe." Sinbad spoke uncaring, "Revolting indignation...are you planning to die? Without planning, all this is foolishness."

"There was planning! We've never lost to the military!" Kassim spat out, venom dripping off his words, laced with pure hatred.

"That was because you could rely on information leaked by the military." Kassim's eyes widened from sheer surprise and shock, but Sinbad wasn't done, "You don't even know how weak you actually are! You're too foolish!"

From pure uncontrolled fury, Kassim grabbed the fire bars, his skin searing and scorching. However, he gave no indication that he was suffering-_eyes blazing in anger._ "_Damn you, Sinbad!" _

Even I was starting to feel bad for him, though he didn't deserve it, "Sinbad, stop it." Black Rukh fluttered all around him and the tightness in my chest became unbearable.

"_But,_ if you really are determined to rise up against the King there still remains an option to you." His words made everyone confused, poor Ja'far... "Namely, to borrow the strength of others to make up for what you are lacking now." He placed his hand right on his chest, "In short, let me become your comrade by joining your Fog Troupe!"

I did the only logical thing anyone would do in my place. _I face-palmed._ This was something I had forgotten, but hearing Sinbad's words again made those memories appear one by one. How could I even forget something idiotic like that?

"Ehhhh?" Ja'far shrieked in confusion.

"This will benefit you greatly. As that means that your Fog Troupe will be able to receive help from my country, Sindria."

More confusion descended upon the people, poor Ja'far was mindfucked. "Sin...are you going to fight?"

"Yup."

"With Balbadd's country?"

"Yup."

"...and are you really joining the Fog Troupe?" Ja'far asked nervously, sweat dripping his forehead.

Sinbad crossed his arms. "Yup."

"This is too problematic, we were supposed to capture the Fog Troupe. Didn't we come to an agreement with King Ahbmad that he'll reopen trade if we capture the Fog Troupe."

"But now I want to help them."

Ja'far lost all ounce of control, shrieking, "You are contradicting yourself! Didn't you say 'no matter the reason, thieving is wrong'?!"

Sinbad's face became dark, hidden by his bangs, and then he pointed an accusing finger towards his advisor, "How cold-blooded can you be?"

"Wh-what?!" Ja'far shouted in bewilderment, blinking his eyes as if trying to comprehend the situation.

"Thieving is always wrong! I was naïve! You know what has happened, don't you! The miserable condition this country is in, starving mothers, young girls armed with weapons, a corrupt nobility. You've already seen it all! Don't you have any compassion? Are you not human?!"

I shook my head, muttering, "Oh brother..." Disastrous, that Sinbad really was an idiot, but a great source of entertainment.

"May," Sinbad focused his attention on me, "Why don't you remove your Djiin equip to show how serious we are."

Raising my eye brow, I crossed my arms, "Didn't I tell you I don't follow your orders."

He glared sourly, "For once, follow my order!"

"Please."

He sighed in irritation, "_Please."_

I smiled in satisfactory and did as told, the power of Aim returning within my sword. "It wasn't that hard, now was it?"

However, instead of answering, he turned his back towards me, convincing the group with alluring words. And somehow I could see that the people were desperately clinging to every single word of him. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face. He may be a manipulative, arrogant man who got whatever he wanted, but at times, like now, he could be very beautiful. All those White Rukh fluttering around him in harmony and righteous honesty.

Slowly on, I was seeing Sinbad's real side-the one that cared for his comrades and beloved people.

...even knowing that he had half-way fallen into depravity.


	23. Chapter 22: Convincing Matters

**SmileRen - **You could say; _indescribable._

**kenegi - **According to **voidharpy**, it's impossible because if one switched his or her Djiin equip more than once in a battle. Even Sinbad could die from it.

**voidharpy - **Thank you! I'm glad I'm improving since I'm really doing my best. The word May-Sue is being abused, that's what I think too. It is kind of annoying when they say that my character is Mary-Sue since I have obviously written all her struggles and victories throughout her life. Thank you for seeing the opposite, I'm glad I have someone like you and I mean this, honestly. You're like one of the kindest people I have met, and I am not saying this because you're reviewing my stories. I appreciate your honesty and kindness. Really cute to see you all worked up. ;)

P.S. How come Sinbad could die from switching his Djiin equip? Kouen had done the same and he hadn't died from it..?

**Guest - **On the love department it will develop slowly on, and I'm still considering the many suitors for May. Have patience, my dear.

**NoName (guest) - **Thank you for your patience, my dear, and good luck with work! :)

**JinHime - **Thank you! I hear that a lot and it makes me really happy to see that I'm improving really well. Thank you for your support, I appreciate it immensely! I totally understand your side of the argument about the concept "Mary-Sue". I also think it's an overused term, but what can you do about it? But thank you once again for approving May's character. ;) That aside, I can also see why you think Sinbad and May can't be together-their personalities are too alike, but then again, sometimes it isn't that bad to have the same personality. We'll see how the love department will go since I haven't really thought about it. Alibaba and Morgiana are really cute together, but so is Alibaba and Kougyoku.

**OwlfieOver - **I'll try to stuff some MasrurxMay fluff in it-key word being _try. _:p

**Sinbad's age: 29 years old**

**Ja'far's age: 25 years old**

**Masrur's age: 20 years old**

**May's age: 19 years old**

******Judar's age: 18 years old**

******Kassim's age: 18 years old**

******Alibaba Salujas age: 18 years old**

**Morgianas age: 14 years old**

**Aladin's age: 11 years old**

**Dear readers,**

**This will probably be the last chapter that I will publish. I have big tests coming in January and I'll need to concentrate on my studies only. ****So, until the 17th of January, which will be my last exam. I have made it much longer than usual, enjoy!**

**Everyone, good luck with studying and (an early) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Much love,**

**Angelbloodlover**

* * *

**Pride of the Fanalis Clan**

**.**

**.**

By A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r

_._

_~ "Sometimes people are beautiful.  
Not in looks.  
Not in what they say.  
Just in what they are."_

_–_

_Markus Zusak, I Am the Messenger._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 22: Convincing Matters**

* * *

I observed everyone, seeing confusion, hope and suspicion in their eyes. Unrest dwelled within the group and many were looking at Sinbad and Kassim, their questioning gazes lingering on their boss. Even Alibaba wasn't fooled by him, but I could clearly see that Sinbad meant well.

Stopping next to Sinbad who crouched down next to a bewildered Alibaba, looking calmly at him, I stared at the two. "Well then, if you want me to cite other reasons for joining, that's to stop the abnormalities of the world." The surrounding people became even more uneasy at his words, "You may be unaware of this, but, in recent years, the world has been struck by chaos. In particular, abnormalities mean wars, poverty, deepening discrimination. As King of Sindria, I am concerned about this problem. With a rising population of refugees and a blow to its economy, this country has suffered enough. This is why this time, I want to solve one of the abnormalities of the world, the civil strife within Balbadd. How does that sound?" He finished warmly, gentle eyes set on Alibaba.

"**Don't be fooled by him! I won't be fooled...as a King how can he just commit himself to be our comrade! All you royalty and superior people are just bastards that trample on inferior people to survive! You're actually just eager for us filthy, poor and inferior people to die from starvation, isn't it? You just want to live your lives in luxury!"**

I shivered at the crazy look plastered on Kassim's face and placed a comforting hand on him. "_Be quiet."_ I spoke coldly, glaring at Kassim. "Sinbad may be an idiot, but he is an idiotic King who cares about you all." I blinked my eyes, wondering where that came from, and even Sinbad was eying me strangely. Once again, I was stupefied at my weird behavior. There were times when I understood who I was, but right now, I wondered what was going on with me. But then again, Sinbad had this aura that made you follow him and it was darn hard to ignore that seductive voice, calling out to you.

Before I could venture deeper within my thoughts, Ja'far was making his big entrance-his face sculptured in a tight, harsh demeanor, no single ounce of sympathy nor pity evident on his face. "**_Shut up." _**A cold, uncaring look was plastered on his face and I couldn't help but wonder what Ja'far's history really was since it still remained a mystery for all of us, excluding Sinbad. "**_You have no idea what Sinbad has gone through all this time. How much he had to sacrifice for others." _**He leaned closer, and when I narrowed my eyes, inspecting his sudden hand movement, I could have sworn I saw electricity cackling around a dagger, which was within his hand before Sinbad intervened, grasping the hand of his trusted advisor.

"Jafar, stop this."

Bewildered, Jafar blinked his eyes, "M-my apologies..."

Sinbad smiled warm-heartedly at him, shaking his head, "It's ok, Jafar, no need to apology."

Everyone was left stunned after this little occurence, and finally, Alibaba was agreeing to Sinbad joining the Fog Troupe. "Fine, I'll listen to you after May released Kassim!"

I sighed when Sinbad was looking rather expectantly, and with one click of my fingers, I sucked up the fire, feeling, once again, energized. Alibaba sighed in relief, supporting his childhood friend as he tried to stand up, being very careful of his burnt hands. "So, what do we do now?!"

"Thanks. So, you're willing to let me join?" Sinbad said, wrapping bandages around his hand, after nodding towards me in gratitude. "Then, let's not delay things Alibaba. Let's take immediate actions."

"A-actions..?" Alibaba repeated.

Sinbad continued explaining, a confident smirk plastered on his face, "We'll go to Balbadd Palace right now."

Alibaba choked on his spit from the sudden shock, not really expecting something so hastily like this. And dear Kassim was pouring more salt on the wound, spat, "**Comrades, my ass! In the end you just want to hand Alibaba over to the palace!" **

I sighed in annoyance, wishing I knew some kind of magic to make Kassim shut up. _...Yunan would know one. _Ja'far wasn't happy with Kassim's words, a nasty glare sent his way, but Kassim remained fixated with Sinbad.

"That's not it. We're going there for negotiations." Sinbad turned his attention on Alibaba, "Alibaba, didn't you say before? 'I'll get the support from the citizens first, then I'll reveal my true identity before going to negotiate with Ahbmad.' Well, now's the time to take action." He placed the palm of his hand on his heart, "You've already succeeded gathering support. As a King I will testify your identity. You can reveal your identity to your people. This way you can use your status as leader of the Fog Troupe and as the third prince of Balbadd to negotiate with Ahbmad."

Alibaba looked down, his White Rukh fluttering in saddened agitation, "But..."

_But _Sinbad wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer, "Are you afraid that you'll not be recognized? Don't worry, you're truly a prince. Your father was an old acquaintance of mine. He's talked about you with me before." He nodded, as if to confirm his own thoughts, "I agree, you do bear resemblance to the previous King. You are without a doubt , Balbadd's prince. Therefore, don't you have a responsibility to bear?" I watched Sinbad weave his way in Alibabas heart, slowly on, but I could see that it was working. Sinbad truly was an enigma, a person I couldn't even describe. However, with all these good sides to this magnificent King, I was really frightened to see the pissed off Sinbad. Even though, I had said that I would fight him, hell, even kill him if he tried to hurt my beloved ones, I didn't know what his true strength was. It was also a good thing that he didn't know mine, but the 'not knowing part' was really the most foreboding part. Thinking about his hidden power made me tremble in suppressed fear, a cold sweat dripping down my back.

_Truly, an unknown enigma..._

"What do you say, Kassim? If the negotiations are successful, there will be guarantee for the lives of the slums. Isn't this what you hoped for?"

Sinbad's question remained unanswered and I shook my head, already knowing what was going on in Kassim's head. He was too damn stubborn to give up his pride to an unknown person. The life in the slums made him a cold-hearted person, not trusting anyone fully. Until now, he hated Alibaba, and the Black Rukh, which was shadowing his White ones, were increasing in an alarming rate. This was something that I couldn't stop, only Alibaba could. This fight had nothing to do with me.

Turning my attention towards said person, I noticed that he looked unsure, noticing Kassim's suppressed hatred towards the King of Sindria. Thankfully, Aladin interrupted him, "Go on, Alibaba, there is nothing to fear. You're a brave person, I know it." A reassuring smile was sent his way and I couldn't help but smile too. Aladin's happiness really was contagious.

After that, the major news about Alibaba being the third prince of Balbadd, and the leader of the Fog Troupe, circulated throughout Balbadd. Everyone knew that Alibaba Saluja would enter the palace to negotiate with Ahbmad, the current King of Balbadd. People gathered before the palace to wait for the result of the negotiation, entrusting all of their hopes for their future in it.

* * *

"Onee-chan, what do you think will happen?" Morgiana asked me unsure, shuffling closer towards me.

I frowned, not really knowing what to say. To know the future of this world was such a heavy burden, "Let's hope for the best."

She nodded, scrutinizing me closely with her beautiful eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Everything's fine, Mor-chan."

Aladin tilted his head to the side, regarding me carefully, but thankfully he didn't say anything. I knew he could see that I was uneasy, but he decided to let it go. Gratefully, I smiled warmly towards him. "You don't need to worry, Mor-chan, May-chan, Alibaba has this many citizens supporting him. There is no way he would fail. This is Alibaba we're talking about." And how right I was; everywhere around us where people cheering for Alibaba, their hopes, trust and happiness radiating from them. Only one small push would turn their world upside down, madness welcoming them.

I stiffened, feeling something heavy and dark coming my way. Clenching my fist, I peeked behind me and to my fear, I noticed Judar walking slowly towards the palace, an irritated look on his face. _Shit! _I had totally forgotten about this. Black Rukh clung to him like a leech and I shivered in disgust, wondering how he could live with it...

Retaining my calmness, I excused myself and ignoring their weird stares, I walked away from there as fast as possible. If Judar would see me, he wouldn't even hesitate attacking me, not caring about the innocent people awaiting their future lives. That was something Judar didn't give a fuck about. Without looking back, I ran for my life, the consequences too big to confront him, but sooner or later he would recognize me. Although, I'd rather have it later. As if now, Aladin must have seen Judar, the impact of his Black Rukh being too obvious. Sometimes it was a heavenly gift to know the future of the Kingdom.

So, I returned to the hideout of the Fog Troupe, waiting for the group to arrive.

* * *

The ruckus inside the Fog Troupe wasn't better, in fact, it was worse. The things they were saying were disastrous and really not helping with their current dilemma. Even if I would intervene, they wouldn't trust me, still viewing me as their so-called enemy. In that aspect, I gave up and in the place I did some meditating, way better than trying to convince them.

Finally, after an hour or two, Morgiana and Aladin returned. "Onee-chan, why did you leave so sudden?"

"I didn't feel good," I lied easily. Thinking about it made me shudder, meeting Judar wasn't on my agenda. "If you're here for Alibaba, then I suggest you should go to him."

Aladin frowned, "Did something happen to Alibaba-kun?"

Sighing softly, I patted his head, "Just go, Aladin." I nodded towards Morgiana and left the two. There were times when it felt like I was intruding upon their talks, like now, my instincts told me to leave those three be and find Masrur to chat a bit. No matter how hard I would try, I wouldn't be able to get that same bond as they do. I may grow close to them, even become close friends, but never would I have that bond, which those three (_will) _have.

Masrur wasn't hard to differentiate from the crowd of people, and neither was Sinbad nor Ja'far. You would have been blind _not _to see them. He smiled warmly towards me and I returned the gesture. "What's going to happen now, Sinbad?"

Sinbad rubbed his smooth chin, thinking, "I think it would be better to let the people know about the outcome of the negotiations."

"What if they reacted badly to the news?" Ja'far asked solemnly, "What if the situation would become worse?"

"The situation cannot get any worse than this, Ja'far." I replied dryly, crossing my arms, "It's on the point of exploding." A sigh of annoyance left my lips, "We have no choice but to tell them. Besides, it's better to tell them the bad news instead of letting them drown in their illusionary world."

"The people won't accept this easily..." Ja'far murmured quietly, eyeing the remaining members of the Fog Troupe subtly, all of them clustered in one group.

Sinbad regarded us calmly, "Whoever said we were giving up?"

"Huh?" Ja'far spoke dumbfounded, wondering if he heard right, "There is nothing you can do about it, Sin."

Only two words, but what a difference they made. Sinbad really had a way with people, "_Watch me._"

* * *

After those two words, Sinbad beckoned me to follow him while Ja'far and Masrur fetched the close trio. "May, do you also have that bad feeling?"

I hummed in response, leaning against the wall as we waited for the group to reorganize. "I have a feeling that this is only the beginning. Who knows what will happen after this..."

"Yeah..."

We remained quiet, both sinking within our thoughts and both hoping for the best. Until finally, Alibaba showed up with an expression that literally crushed my heart, "Sinbad, are you really sure about this?"

He remained firm, his eyes fixated with Alibaba, "I'm hundred per cent sure about it."

"I really think we should consider our other options...," _Anything would be better than watching Alibabas resolve perish quickly. _

Startled, I blinked my eyes in confusion when Sinbad placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Have faith, May, the end will only come when one has lost all hope to continue."

I swallowed loudly, wondering why Sinbad had this soothing aura around him-it felt as if I could trust him with anything, as if my darkest secrets would be kept safely within his mind. Before I would do something rash and idiotic, the connection broke, thankfully, and Alibaba stopped near us. Almost, I almost wanted to confide all my secrets to this man. How absolutely horrifying to know that Sinbad could make me react like that. A shuddering breath escaped my lips and I kept my distance from him, standing next to Masrur.

No matter how many times I told myself to watch out for Sinbad, the impact always rendered me like a pathetic girl. Clenching my fists from shame and anger, I bit my lip. Sinbad was and will remain someone where a need to take precaution was dangerously important.

Masrur, having sensed my stress, placed his hand on my shoulder, but this time the touch didn't make me feel unnecessary things, only a feeling of calmness. Smiling softly, I placed my hand on top of his. "No need to worry, Masrur-kun, I just have a lot to think about."

"If you need anything, I'm here." With a gentle squeeze of his hand, he turned his attention back to Alibaba, but I knew that his attention was more focused on me.

Ja'far pushed Alibaba lightly towards the crowd, and an uncomfortable silence ensued, which made Alibaba even more jittery than normal. On top of that, he was the bringer of bad news. Even I would feel less inclined to stare into those hopeful eyes, expecting nothing but good news... "Everyone, let me say this straight. The negotiations today have failed. The opposite party has completely rejected our offer. The differences between us and the military are already a decided reality."

Restless and shocked beyond belief, many of the members dropped their shoulders, a defeated look on their face. But when they were on the verge of losing all ounce of hope, Sinbad interrupted their desperation which was clawing its way out. "What do you mean by 'it's over'? To begin with, for what reasons did you even fight for? To escape from poverty, to feed your family, or you may not even have such a noble goal at all." Sinbad took a deep breath, "However, for all your reasons, after all those acts of theft, for the first time today you've had a negotiation with the King face-to-face," His expression became serious, encouraging, "You guys, towards the people who mistreat you, for the first time, today, finally, haven't you protested from a dignified position?!" Louder and louder, "Remember the reasons for your actions! Don't forget it! Is there still anyone down there thinking that it's the end today?!" No one objected to his words, in fact, it made them stronger, rekindling their hopes and fighting spirit. With a satisfied nod, he crossed his arms, "Good. If that is so, I'll lend you m strength. I'll defeat whoever they'll send and if you're chased out of this country, I'll accept you as my citizens."

I knew that Ja'far was whispering that Sindria wouldn't be able to take anymore citizens for fear of an economic problem, but Sinbad waved his worries aside, "I'll take care of those kind of things! The world is filled with many unreasonable things. Admitting those who suffer from such, that's the reason why my country was built."

The way Sinbad spoke, the way he acted out, the way he encouraged these people-all of it, was something I admired. He may be dangerous, but he was frankly one of the purest people I had ever met, White Rukh fluttering all around him. Immediately, the people surrounding him started to laugh-joy and peace within their hearts. "If you give him a chance May, you'll see that you'll be surprised by his personality."

"I'll give it a try, but I can't promise anything."

He inclined his head in acceptance, "The final decision will remain with you."

Before I could give him a proper response, I felt a freezing chill, one that was very familiar, _toofamiliar_. I didn't dare to speak up for fear that he would recognize me, but sooner or later, he would notice me. I was already dreading the moment, and taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the vicious onslaught that would come any moment. Poking Masrur in his side, pointed upwards, "We have an uninvited visitor."

He nodded, and shifted his feet slightly, also preparing for any incoming barrage.

Slowly on, I collected trickles of Magoi, not wanting my surprise attack to become useless when the need to do so would arise.

Judar, ever the obvious one, yelled on top of his carpet, "Hey Sinbad!" And to my annoyance, his carpet descended and Judar landed safely on the ground, _unfortunately._ "Hey stupid King, what are you doing here?" Inwardly, I cursed my luck and shuffled closer to Masrur, using him as my shield, something that he didn't miss either but decided to let go for more pressing matters.

"Judar, were you sent under Ahbmad's orders? Or did the Kou empire send you?" Sinbad demanded seriously, not wanting to beat around the bushes.

Beaming brightly, Judar laughed softly, "No, no, it's not like that! To tell the truth, those things don't matter to me at all!"

"_What are you planning to do with this country?"_

Judar spoke mysteriously, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't have a single bit of interest about all those things about the economy that the old man talks about." He scratched his hair, "Sinbad, you should know right? What I truly like," Darker, with a sadistic smile, "...**_is war."_**

His gaze left me stunned and I could only feel those treacherous Black Rukh latching itself to the White Rukh and leaving nothing but a feeling of despair and dread. Clenching my fists, I squeezed my eyes shut as many horrible images popped up my head. There wasn't a day where I didn't feel this compressing guilt, gnawing on my consciousness. In an instant, the haunting images disappeared and I felt calm.

"May..?" A deep, baritone voice asked worriedly.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself clutching my stomach tightly, trying to oppress that horrendous feeling. "I-I'm sorry.." I breathed out, quickly wiping the tears away, which were on the verge of trickling down my cheek. When I scanned the crowd better, I found, to my relief, that Morgiana hadn't seen my (almost) breakdown. To be precisely, no one, but Masrur has seen my unfortunate collapse. "For a moment, I lost control..."

Masrur narrowed his eyes, "Once this is all over, we'll need to talk."

I gulped.

When Masrur was like this nothing would stop him to reach his goal. To my astonishment, one of his arms was draped over my shoulder, "Masrur-kun, I'm fine, really."

He ignored that statement and kept staring at Sinbad and Judar, eyes focused. Inwardly, I smiled and enjoyed the warmth from his body. At times, he could be such a sweetheart-I had almost forgotten that part of him, the caring side. Shaking my head and concentrating on the sudden intruder, Judar, I frowned in displeasure as he kept talking about war, blood and death.

"The Kou empire is strong! Having countless of soldiers, Dungeon Capturers as generals, and even Dungeon monsters as part of the army!" Judar lifted his fist in the air, laughing like a madman, "Aren't they awesome?!"

"_You.." _Sinbad said through gritted teeth, his anger rolling off him in waves.

I sighed at Judar's way of acting-didn't he know that his offer didn't sound very tempting, in truth, the opposite was happening.

"Oh, you shouldn't misunderstand! The one whom I want to work together with most is you, Sinbad! I just can't _stand_ the emperor of the Kou empire~! That's why you should cut it out and partner with me in attaining world domination." Judar stretched his hand out towards Sinbad, waiting for him to accept the offer, which didn't happen at all.

Annoyed for the rude interruption, Sinbad replied coldly, "I have repeated myself countless times already. _I won't be your puppet, Judar." _

Judar turned around, pointing to the many people filling the Fog Troupe's hideout, "Then again, who are these bunch of people? Gathering in droves..." Then his eyes connected with Aladin, and I watched as he tilted his head to the side-_cutely_ _though_-"Hmm, who's this guy?"He averted his attention towards Sinbad, "Hey Sinbad, the Rukh around this guy is weird. Who is he exactly?"

Sinbad's Rukh was frizzled, wild and very unsure, but in the end, he answered, "...he's the same as you, a _Magi."_

Frankly enough, telling Judar that Aladin was a Magi, just like him, wasn't a very bright idea... He exploded in bewilderment and slight nervousness, "_What-?! _This chibi is a Magi?!" He shook his head in denial and leaned closer to the startled Aladin, scrutinizing him, "_No way!"_ Disgusted, he scrunched his nose and straightened his back, "Magi are supposed to be amazing beings! When Rukh was sent out to change the world, they were considered the strongest magic users with the largest amount of Magoi in the creation of the world! _That's Magi!" _He focused his attention back towards Sinbad, "How can you tell me to accept the fact that there are other Magi besides myself?"

With crossed arms, Sinbad answered, "...precisely because he is a Magi, you even responded to him."

Then, the tension evaporated as quickly as it came, and Judar was smiling brightly, _fake,_ "Hello chibi, I'm Judar, you are?"

Ever friendly Aladin replied, "I-I'm Aladin."

Suddenly, Judar stretched his hand towards Aladin, as a sign of good will, "So you're Aladin, as fellow Magi, let's get along from now on." My eyes narrowed in fury as I Judar's outstretched hand turned into a fist, and then it collided with Aladin's eye. I froze, eyes wide and in disbelief at Judar's distasteful act and he even had the nerve of insulting Aladin. The poor boy staggered backwards, clutching his eye tightly from the blinding pain. "Are you saying that this slow guy is a Magi like me? Sinbad, don't tell me you've decided to abandon me to work together with that guy...?"

While Sinbad was shouting at Judar's revolting act, I ran towards Aladin, helping him as he tried very hard not to cry out from the pain. I knew it was stupid to let Judar see me, but I couldn't stand idly and watch as Aladin was punched in the face by an egotistical maniac.

"Then, that's fine, but if you really are a Magi, you should have a candidate to be King by your side right? There should at least be one or two. Come on, chibi, call out your candidates!"

It was a good thing I had freed my hair from my usual ponytail, as it was a perfect way of hiding my identity for now.

Aladin could only stare dumbfounded, which Judar interpreted the wrong way. "Are you ignoring me?" Lifting his chin in defiance, he continued, "whatever, I'll just find him by myself." For a moment, he looked down, but the instant he looked up, his eyes glowed ominously and then, "I've found you!"

I blinked my eyes, confusion taking over when I watched as Judar pointed towards Alibaba, "I seem to remember you! You're that guy who was bullied by Ahbmad earlier today!" An amused grin took over his face, "You looked so horrid then. I saw you scream at the top of your lungs, but you were treated like nothing, and you even cried in the end when you were called maggot," He snickered, mocking him as a Prince and as Aladin's King Vessel, "Really! You're such a useless guy!"

Aladin, stumped by this revelation, and then remembering Judar's mocking, stood up, "_He is not useless! Alibaba is not useless at all! Because I know it! He knew right from the beginning that he may not be recognized, but for the sake of others, he put aside his fears to do something no one has dared to. He is a brave person!" _He defended his first best friend.

Before Alibaba would hit the ground, I caught him, and handed him to Morgiana, "Start evacuating the people here," When she hesitated, I added, "_Now!_ The evacuation started in a snail's pace, but that wouldn't be a problem at all. If the need would arise, then I would happily join the fight.

Sinbad yelled, demanding the fight to stop, but Judar smirked in animalistic pleasure, wanting to prove everyone that Aladin was the weaker one by destroying his pride as a Magi. "_Shut up, Sinbad. This is a fight between Magi. Normal people have no right to interfere. Anyway, it's not like you can stop me. I've seen it just now, you don't even have a Metal Vessel on you now!" _

Sinbad glared at Judar and averted his attention on his faithful companion, and one of his Eight Generals, "Masrur!"

"Understood!" As quick as a tiger, Masrur charged towards Judar, who was activating his Borg, like a safe cocoon. When the hit collided with the Borg, a giant crack appeared, but it became smooth once again. With an elegant back flip, he took his place behind Sinbad, "As I thought, we can't use our Household Vessels now."

"Damn it," Sinbad cursed, gnashing his teeth from the frustration. His eyes locked with mine as I helped the people to escape from this place. "_May! Stop him!" _

Nodding, I called forth my Magoi, however, time seemed to slow down when Judar aimed his wand towards Aladin, Alibaba and Morgiana

"Let's start firing off Magoi!" Judar screamed in madness, and started shooting Magoi like nothing. "Come on, chibi, show me what you got!"

I saw red, heartbeat heavy, sweat dripping down my temples, quickening of my pulse. Enormous power, contained within me, escaped brutally and I screamed, "**_Demon of Passion and Sensuality, hereby I call out to you, embody my will and bring forth power beyond imagination!" _**Scorching, hot fire licked my body and my body fused with Aim, the changes becoming apparent. With Aim's almighty sword, I destroyed the shooting Magoi from within. **_"_Don't you dare to touch the people I care for, Judar!" **

Judar's eyes widened from recognition when he noticed my fierce, protective stance as I hovered near the trio like a protective mother. "_You!"_

Glaring at him, I snarled icily, "_I see you haven't changed a bit, Judar_."

Then, he smirked sadistically, "My, my, May, at first I didn't know what you were, but now," His lips curled upwards and through his lashes, he peeked at me, "..._I know what, or should I say, who you_ _are_." Tension escalated to the point where all the air was compressed tightly, and you were trying to flee this scene, _at all cost. _Judar laughed loudly, gripping his wand tightly and I prepared myself for the worst, because this was Judar after all, nothing nor no one would stop him from getting what he wanted. But, what I feared the most was Judar's knowing look-what did he know that made him look at me like that?

Not knowing things was awful.

I only hoped that I would survive this-after all, this would be my first fight against a Magi, and something in the back of my mind told me that I shouldn't hold in and give all I had.

_If it was a fight Judar wanted, then a fight he would get. _


End file.
